Breaking Through
by Trunksgirl101
Summary: Finished! Davis's has a few home troubles and other problems. RR
1. Average Day

  
Breaking Through 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. 

This is my first digimon fic, so I hope you like it. It's about Davis, I may have changed his way of thinking a bit but hey,... Nothing against Davis's father, he seemed cool. Not really focused on couples. NE waz read on!!!!!!!!!!!!.   


~~~AGES~~~   
~Davis- Late 12   
~Yolei, Ken, Tk, Kari- 13   
~Tai, Sora, Matt- 16   
~Izzy, Mimi- 15   
~Joe-17   
~Cody- 10 

_ thoughts_   
**_(a/n)- Author note_**   
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****   
  
  


"Man, I'm gonna be late!" I yelled out to no particular one as I quickly threw off my covers and scrambled out of bed to get ready for school. 

I open my bedroom door and walk into the hallway, looking quietly into my fathers bedroom. When I saw that he wasn't there, I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Hmm....I guess dad went to work already." I whispered to myself as I began my daily ritual of cleaning up my fathers left over mess. "I'm glad I was asleep during his little party with his friends ....well, actually I wouldn't call being unconscious asleep, but nether the less I wasn't awake during it, maybe I owe him a thank you.......Naw." I said to myself shaking my head. 

Looking at my watch I realized that I had better get a move on or I would be really late for school. After washing up and putting on my clothes I grabbed my house key and headed out the door.   


~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~   


"Damn, if I get another tardy I'll get detention!" I fumed as I began picking up the pace. My feet slapped hard against the gray pavement. The outline of my school was in my view now. "Dang, only 2 minutes til' the bell rings, luck please be on my side." I hope to myself as I rushed into the school court yard.   


~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~   


"BRRRIIINNG!!!" The loud sound of the bell rang though the cool air as I burst open the school corridors and saw kids scatting off at the last second to their classes. I quickly squeezed in between them and then continued to hurriedly ran down the long maze like halls to my dreadful first period class. 

~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~ 

(Davis pov)   


I quietly opened up the door to my classroom and kneeled down on the floor. I dumbly tried crawling into the classroom. Of course with my luck, I should have known that teacher of mine would have spotted me. 

"Ah, I see were late again Mr. Motomiya." the teacher said. 

_ Man, I was so close and then Mr. know- it - all has ta' catch me._ I thought angrily to myself. I gracefully got off the floor and dusted off my pants. 

"S...s.s.orry Mr. Kakito." I stuttered. _Please, I'm not scared of this duschball, but whatever gets me out of trouble...._ "I promise it won't happen again." I said, trying to sound like I meant it.. 

"Sure, that's what you said the day before yesterday, you may take your seat now." Mr. Kakito said. 

Mr. Kakito was a young teacher, 24 and just out of college, he could be cool at times and then at others you just hated him. He has shortish aqua hair, around 6 ft and wore blue jeans and a blue polo top with blue shoes to match. **_(a/n: just saying what the teacher looks like.)_**

This teacher had a lot of compassion for students that were weak and shit. You know, the suck up ones. He likes basically everyone but me. I swear he's got something against me. But don't all teachers? 

I sat down in my seat and looked at the math teacher. I really didn't pay much attention because I already knew what was going on, it was something about square roots and such, so I just turned my attention to the window. It was a nice sunny day outside, clear blue skies, it wasn't to hot and it wasn't to cold, it was just right. _"How great it would be to have a normal life, I envy most of the digi-destined because they have parents who care about them, If I left the house for a couple of days, my father probably wouldn't even realize I was gone, maybe only when his Ho leaves him for a while would he realize I was gone, he wouldn't have his little punching bag around any more." _I thought somewhat angrily to myself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(Narrator pov)   


The then teacher turned his back to the class writing on the blackboard Davis turned to his right just in time to catch a note that Tk or "Ts" should he say threw to him. 

He caught the letter and read it:   


_ Hey Davis, not listening in class again,_   
_but I do agree, listening to him talk can get boring._   
_NEwaz, were all going to "computer club" about 2_   
_hours after school ends, are you coming, WRITE BACK!!!_   
_ **(TK)**_   


Davis looked at TK and saw him looking at the teacher, so he wrote back.   


_ TK, or (TS)_   
_ Yeah I'm going to "computer club"_   
_ after school. see ya' in **2** hours,_   
_ **(Davis)**_   


"Davis" the teacher said, making Davis jump and automatically hide the letter underneath his book. _"This man is always gunning for me, I mean, he's always trying to find something I do wrong." _Davis kind of slipped into one of those "deep in thought" modes. He was rudely pulled out of it once again by his annoying teacher. 

"I will ask you again what is the square root of 81? The teacher asked impatiently as his aqua eyebrows began knitting together in frustration. 

_ "Could that question be any easier, hmm.. let me think umm...9, but I can't come out with the right answer, noooo, everyone thinks I'm stupid, so, I should just make something up."_ Davis thought to himself sarcastically. 

"Mr. Motomiya I'm waiting." The teacher said impatient as ever. 

"Umm... I dunno, is it 7, or maybe 8, what about 9?" Davis asked looking up at him with fake hopefulness. _"Ha ha, I wonder what he's gonna to say!"_ Davis thought laughing to himself. 

One of the teachers eyebrows started twitching and Davis could hear silent giggles coming from around the room. 

"Mr. Motomiya, I suggest that you stop daydreaming and start paying attention or you will never make it out their on your own," "Oh, and I want to see you after class." Mr. Kakito said. He then began directing his attention to the rest of the class. 

_ "Dude whatever, he don't know nothin' about nothin'."_ Davis thought angrily to himself, then he suddenly remembered the note that he had hidden. 

Davis balled the note up and waited for the teacher to turn to the board again, then he threw the note back over to TK and listened to his math teacher. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ Davis POV_   


The last bell of the day rung loudly and all of the kid in the room rushed out of their seats. I left my sixth period class and made my way down the hall. I would have kept going if that lame ass teacher hadn't stopped me. 

"Daisuke, didn't I tell you to come to my room after school." Mr. Kakito said giving me a piercing glaze. 

"Must of slipped my mind." I replied casually. I didn't need to stay after school all that long today, I knew my dad was going to be home early. Don't ask, he's taking some kind of break and going back to work, he works strange hours. All I know is that he's going to expect me to be there on time. 

"Look kid, I don't have time for your little sarcastic remarks." "Follow me." Mr. Kakito said as he lead me into the classroom. 

_Who's he callin' a kid, he's only like 24 himself!_

"Take a seat Mr. Motomiya." Mr. Kakito seated himself in front of the spiky haired boy. 

"Can we make this quick, I got places ta be." I said keeping up my calm act. 

"You know, I've had just about enough of you." "I had you stay after because I am concerned about your grades young man!" Mr. Kakito flared. "You really need to start doing your daily workif you want to do well." "You can't" just rely on passing a test to get you a good grade. "I mean, you are passing with a C, but I know you have the potential to do much better." "I don't know what to do with you, maybe I should just call your father and try to get you to do your work." Mr. Kakito mumbled running a hand through his aqua hair. 

"Call my father, see if I care." I said crossing my arms and turning my head. Now teachers like this, they usually back down when you say call your parent and give you another choice, hope it works. 

Mr. Kakito looked at Davis with sad eyes and sighed. "If that's how you want it...." he trailed off. He began looking through a blue notebook. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked curiously. I'm kind of scared now, is he really gonna call my father. Yeah, I can see the nice heart to heart conversation we would have. Me trying to explain, him punchin' me in the face tellin' me to shut the fuck up. Oh yes, I can see it now. 

"I'm looking for your number, unless you've changed your mind." Mr. Kakito said smiling. 

"Ug..." I hate giving into teachers. "Fine, I'll try to make an attempt at doing my work." I said. 

"Good, I'm only doing this for your on good." "Now you may go." Mr. Kakito told me still smiling. He might not be that bad, but I still don't like him much.   


~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~ 

_(Davis pov still)_   


"Hey Davis!" Kari said greeting me. 

"Hi Kari." I said returning the smile. 

Tk greeted me by playfully punching me on the shoulder. 

_Sh**_ I whispered quietly to myself as I grabbed my **already** aching shoulder. 

"Sorry dude, did that hurt?" Tk asked looking worried. 

Davis looked up at him putting his left arm at the back of his with a huge fake grin on his face, "I'm fine, I was just kidding I say and playfully punch him back. _"That was a stupid mistake on my part, after all these years of becoming better at hiding what I'm feeling, I can almost feel myself loosing control. I've got to keep it together, I can't risk somebody finding out, I can handle this on my own."_ I sucked it up while forcing myself to grin at them. 

"Hey, Davis your going to the digital world after school right?" 

"Yeah, I'll be there Kari." I looked down at my watch. I should be home right now, my dad's gonna have a huge fit when I get there. 

"So, Davis we'll see you later at the 'computer thing', Ok!" Tk said. 

"Sure." I said as we left the school courtyard going our own separate ways. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ (all Pov)_   


When Davis got to his apartment door he all of a sudden became uneasy again, outside the door he heard his father's girlfriend, a.k.a **ho**, and his father fighting again. 

"I guess it's time to face the music." Davis sighed as he opened up the door. He saw his fathers girlfriend lift up her right hand and slap his father in the face. Davis felt himself being roughly pushed aside as she ran out the door, the one he use to be standing in front of. 

_ " Uh- oh, It looks like I came at a bad time again, man, is luck not on my side." _Davis thought drearily. He was down right scared of the future events that awaited him. Feeling a cold chill go down his spine, Davis began to re-enter the house. He was soon welcomed by his fully plastered father throwing a flower vase at him. 

Luckily his father couldn't see very well because of his blurry vision so the vase missed him, but it slammed into the wall and shattered. Shards of glass flew everywhere. That only made his father angrier. 

"Get in this housssse **NOW,** you good for nothin' little brat!" His father slurred at him as he grabbed Davis by the collar of his jacket and roughly pulled him inside the dimly lit apartment slamming the door. 

A neighbor that had known the family before they turned out like this said to herself, 

"That man has really changed, and it don't help that him and that woman he's with are always arguing, what's to become of that poor child? Somehow he'll make it through, he is as strong as mother was with him, he'll find a way." The neighbor said as she shook her head sadly and walked back into her home. 

~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~   


Davis was dragged into the house by his 'father' and slammed up against the nearest wall. The house reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. 

Davis's father started screaming directly in Davs's face. His breathe was filled with the disgusting scent of alcohol. Davis scrunched his face and tried to turn it to the side, but all that did was earn him another punch in the face, leaving a red mark on his right cheek. 

"You little brat, why the hell are you so late?" "Ya 'now what, I dun even care!" "This will teach ya NOT TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Davis's father yelled as he kicked Davis violently in the ribs over and over again. "I asked you a question you little shit now, I WANT AN ANSWER DAMMIT!" Davis's father roared again to the boy who was now crumpled up against the wall. _"I guess he was angrier than I thought, I wish I could live with my Mom and June." _Davis thought to himself as he held his ribs in pain.   


"I....I had to stay after school a little while to talk to my teachers." Davis responded nervously, _Ah man, I shouldn't have told him that, now I'm going to get it good._

"Great, just great, what did yooou DO this time ?" His father drunkenly asked. He then proceded to kick Davis in the stomach. After that he picked him up and roughly threw him into another wall, making him hit a glass end table. Shards of glass ripped through his clothes scrapping once his flawless back. The impact of Davis hitting the wall made a sickening bone cracking sound. 

"Did you BREAK another window or are you FAILING all your classes, Man, why couldn't you be like that Ichijouji kid over their, "his father said in a rush as he **pointed** to the **TV**, "But NOOOOO, my kid has to be the dumbest little shit on the planet,   


''You better not tell anyone about this, or I. will. kill. you." "No one will believe you anyway, so don't even thinksssss about going to the police." "This is for your own *hic* good, you will learn respect even if I have to beat it into you." _" I won't give up, he will never get the best of me!" _Davis thought to himself, with a new determined look on his face. 

"Go to your room." His father said taking in a few strangled breaths,... before,...I.., really... GET mad!" Davis's father said brokenly. He threw the empty beer bottle in his hand at Davis. 

Davis took the que to scatter off to his room, he shakily got up of the floor and limped to his room while he still could barely dodging the empty beer glass that was thrown at him. _"I may not be a genius, but I'm not dumb" _Davis thought to himself as he sulked into his room and locked the door. 

~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~ 

_(Davis Pov)_   


I sorely walked over to my bed leaning against the wall in front of my night stand for support. I laid on his stomach on top of the covers and pulled out one of his most prized possessions. I opened up my book of songs and pulled out my pen.   


Flipping through my note book I realized that most of the songs were kind of depressing. I turned to a blank page and began writing down everything I could think of. I poured my whole heart into the song, releasing all of my stress onto this sheet of paper. I titled my song "In The End" **_(a/n: I don't own the Lincoln Park song, just using it for the fic.!!!!)_**

I got halfway through the song and began hearing what it should sound like, I silently song the lyrics to myself, losing myself in the song.   


_ I tried so hard, and_   
_got so far, but in the end,_   
_it doesn't even matter,_   
_I had to fall,_   
_to lose it all,_   
_but in the end, it_   
_doesn't even matter........_   


Shaking my head I snap out of my little daze. I realized that this so far was the best song that I had written. I just want to become a singer to make some quick cash so I can get out of this hell hole. 

I set his watch to wake him up in an 1 hour. I gently pulled the covers over my body enjoying the warmth spreading over me as I fell into a dreamless slumber.   


~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~   
  


I woke up to the sound of my watch going off. _"Oh, it must be time to go to the digital world."_ I got out of bed and went into my bathroom. _"Man, I'm glad I have this bathroom in my room ."_ I thought a little off hand. 

I walked into my bathroom and over to the counter. 

I took care of all of the new wounds that I had just recieved from my father. Once I finished, I began looking for something sharp. Yes, there it is, my handy razor blade. 

This is my other way to escape this reality, the only thing in life I have some control over. I turn the water on in the sink and slide my wrist underneath it. I don't remember how long I've been doing this, it just helps release more tension than writing songs. Taking the razor blade in my right hand I gently run it along my left wrist. I have learned over the past few months how to cut just enough so that it will heal clean and not leave much of a scar. Killing myself isn't in my favor right now, so I don't mess with the big vein. I look down at my left wrist and watch to the blood ooze out of the cut and flow into the drain mixing with the water. I can feel myself becoming light headed again so I slide to the ground, leaning my head against the wall. _I hate to admit to myself that I might need help. My friends would never understand, I can't tell them. No wonder Mom left. I wish I could have gone with her and June. But if I had went, then June would be in my place, and wouldn't want 'Him' messing with her. So, I guess it's all for the best. Man I hate my life._   


~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~ 

_(All pov)_   


Davis came out of the bathroom and went over to his night stand. He put on his identical blue wristbands and placed his goggles on his head. He had on his normal clothes again, all the wounds had been taken care of. Davis wrote a note to his father and carried it out of the room. 

Davis silently crept into the hallway looking for any signs of his father. When he saw none, he placed the note on the table and bolted quickly towards the door. _" This is one of those times I'm glad that my fathers a work a holic and I don't run into him often." _ Davis thought to himself as he continued running out of the door.   


~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~   


Davis was now out of his house and almost at his school, he was lucky that he didn't have soccer practice to day because he really wasn't up to going. On his way to the school Davis saw a couple of posters to the right on a light pole, he curiously walked up to them and began to read one. 

It read:   


**_Looking for New Talent at Obadia Mall,_**

**_First place receives 100,000 dollars and a recording contract._**

**_Second Place recieves 50,000 and a years worth of anything free at McDonalds._**   
  


_ "This could probably be the break I've been looking for, I need to get a band together." "Matt's band will probably try to compete with us, but with my writing skills, I know we at least have a chance. I guess the first person I should ask is Ken, I already know he can sing and play the drums, all I have to do is convince him to help me put together a band." _Davis thought excitedly to himself.   


Davis took down one of the posters, folded it and put it in his pocket. "Ah man, the others are probably wondering were I am!" Davis screamed out loud as he turned and continued his run to school.   


~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~   


"Ok, where is Davis?" Kari asked to Ken. 

"Um.... I don't know, he's probably on his way." Ken replied to Kari. As Ken said that Davis busted through the computer room doors, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. 

_"Geez, do I know how to make an entrance or what?"_ Davis thought sarcastically to himself. Seeing 9 digi- destined starring at him. " Hiya guys, sorry I took so long, I had to do something at home." Davis said to them making up the quickest lie he could think of.   


" Uh, what are the older digi-destined doing here?" Davis asked with a confused look on his face.   


"Well, we heard there is some sort of new threat in the digital world and Genni says we all need to check it out." Izzy said explaining the situation to Davis.   


"Then if we're all suppose to be working together than where's Mimi and Joe at?" Davis questioned again.   


"Mimi can't get in from New York and Joe is swamped with tests." Izzy replied again.   


"Davis, you don't seem like the one to ask questions, is something wrong?" Yolei asked playfully.   


"Ha ha funny, now let's go!" Davis said a little angry holding up his digi- vice to the computer.   


~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~   


(Digital World)   


"Hey Davis, what happened to your face?" Ken asked examining his right cheek.   


_ "Uh oh, that must of been were my father punched me, I've got to come up with something quick!"_ " Oh that," Davis said. "I...I kind of slipped when I was in my bedroom a..and hit my head on my night stand." "He he." Davis faked laughed hoping Ken would believe him. Ken quirked an eyebrow not really believing him but left it alone. 

"Only you could do something like that!" Tk said buttin into the conversation. 

Thankful for the comic relief, Davis let out a huge sigh of relief seeing the attention was off him, he headed over to a tree stomp and sat down with he partner Digimon next to him. 

Matt had seen the whole conversation, he even saw Davis left out the sigh. "Something seems a little off about Davis. I think I should keep a close eye on him." Matt thought suspiciously to himself as he shook his head and welcome his digimon partner into his arm. 

Davis was away from the group sitting on a tree stomp, kind of zoning out. "Is something wrong Davish?" Veemon asked him with worry in his eyes. Davis snapped out of his day dream and looked at his partner. " Naw, nothings wrong buddy, I was just thinking about getting rid of our new enemy." Davis said comforting to his partner. _" Why is this happening to me?"_ Davis asked sighing to himself .   
  
  
  


~~~%#~~~%#~~~%#~~~   


Trunksgirl101   
  
  


Well, that's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to _**R/R (read and review)** _ chapter **_2_** is coming soon. This will be an epic fic, so keep looking for chapters. Until next time!!!!!!!   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Visit

Chapter 2   
  


By: TG101 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  


Thanks for all of the positive reviews!!!! This is not really focused on couples right now, but I might add something in later. So if you have any ideas on who I should pair Davis to just tell me in the reviews. Also has some Matt and Tk **_brotherly_** moments. Don't forget to read and review (R/R). Alright ya'll here's chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  


~~~$&~~~$&~~~$&~~~ 

(In digital world)   
  
  


A mysterious cloaked figure appeared in front of them. He looked to each of of them with a snarl on his face.   


"Who are you and why are you trying to take over the digital world?" Tai yelled to the mysterious cloaked figure putting together the pieces of information that Genni had warned them about.   


"I am here to destroy the one who poses dormant power within him to destroy me. I'm going to get him, before he can get me and then no one will be able to stop me from taking over this pathetic digital world!" the cloak figure said in his deep voice.   


"Well I don't know who that person is, but we can still try and stop you!" Tai yelled to him.   


Suddenly the cloaked figure started flying down full speed gathering up an attack headed straight for them. All of them were paralyzed with fear.   


"Veemon, you ready buddy!" Davis said to Veemon first to snap out of the shock . "Yeah Davish!" The blue digimon said to Davis standing in position. All right then, Digi- Armor ENERGIZE!!!!! Davis yelled as Veemon changed into Flamedramon.   


"Go get him Flamedramon!" Davis yelled as Flamedramon jumped up into the air and started attacking the black cloaked figure.   


"Ha, Ha!" You think your petty attacks can defeat me?" "Ya!" The Cloaked figure said as he threw Flamedramon to the ground. He jumped back in the air preparing for another attack.   


The other digi- destined jumped out of their shock and started helping with the fight, even though it was looking like a no win situation.   


"I have no time for this right now," the cloaked figure said as he knocked all of the digimon back into their training and in training forms.   


"But, as a gift for fighting me......." he said as he lifted out both of his hands, "I will take some of your digimon." Suddenly Biyamon appeared in one of his hands and Tentomon appeared in the other.   


"No! Tentomon!" "Biyamon!" Sora and Izzy yell together at the same time. "We'll get you back don't worry you two!" Sora yelled.   


The cloaked figure evilly laughed to himself and then disappeared without a trace.   


~~~$&~~~$&~~~$&~~~$&~~~   


" Davis, would you THINK something through for once!" Yolei yelled at him. 

"Yeah, Davis, you can't just keep rushing into a fight like that, your going to get us killed!" Tk said joining in. 

"Well, it was the best decision to make at the time or we would _have_ been killed!" Davis yelled as   
angry as them. _"Why are they jumpin' down my back like I was the only one doing something wrong!"_ Davis thought angrily to himself. 

"Whatever Davis, I can't take this right now, your getting on my nerves!" Yolei said as she walked away from Davis and Tk. 

"Davis, because of your decision, Tentomon and Biyamon have been captured!" "You should have just waited for the rest of us instead of acting on impulse!" Tk said. 

"Well if you had better _home_ training you would have seen it was either act on impulse or let us get hurt and _all_ of our digimon would have gotten captured!" Davis responded cruelly back to Tk.   


"What!" "Don't even go there about my home life until you've heard your parents arguing constantly down each others throats." " Man, I...I don't want to hear a damn thing.......until you've had to _watch_ your parents go through a divorce." "When you have to be separated from your other sibling who you can no longer live with because your parents selfishly got a d...divorce." Tk said with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Y..you don't know anything about having a hard home life, because your still living with both of your parents and your older sister." Tk screamed out caught in his own world of hate blindly taking a swing at Davis which ended up hitting him straight in the chest.   


Davis grasp his chest for a quick second in pain gasping out of breath, _"Again with the hitting thing, will this day never end."_ Davis though sarcastically to himself. Quickly he regained his posture as to not show any signs that he was hurt and aimed a punch back at Tk . After they sung a few punches Tk broke away from him in pain and anger to yell a few more words. 

"You probably never had to worry about anything in your life besides playing soccer!" Tk concluded as he turned around and ran into the forest. 

"Great, just great." Davis said to himself felling worse than he did before he left the house. Davis examined his wounds again for the second time this day. _If the other digi-destined didn't like me before, their sure as hell aren't not gonna like me now. It was a bad idea to come here, I should have just stayed at home. Now, I'm waiting for the other digi- destined to come yell at me some more for accidentally making Tk upset. It wasn't like I was trying to, him made me mad. It's a real shame how **wrong** he was about my home life. If I told any of them, they probably wouldn't believe me anyway. Even though I may be surrounded by many, so called 'friends,' I am still on my own. I wish I didn't have trouble trusting people, but since my dad started getting violent..... _Davis trailed off thinking depressingly to himself. 

"Davis, what did you say to him!" Matt screamed frantically as he demanded an answer. 

Davis looked up at him with a blank look on his face. " I said something to him and he took it the wrong way." Davis stated simply without a hint of emotion on his face. 

Matt was alittle taken back by the blank face Davis was giving him. _"He's probably telling the truth, Tk can be alittle over sensitive sometimes." _ Matt thought to himself.   
"Davis you stay here, I'm going to go get Tk." " I think you both should apologize to each other." Matt stated as he left in the same direction Tk had gone. 

The other digi- destined knew not to get involved so they just talked amongst themselves until we got ready to go home. 

Davis walked over to a nearby tree and sat on the ground while he leaned against it. _" It's a good thing it's the weekend, Dad works twice as long on them, won't even know I'm gone right now." _ While Davis was waiting, he took in his surroundings. From where he sat, he saw that he was somewhat surrounded by trees. They were in a open type grassy green area with plenty of trees. Looking up he saw a cloudy looking sky. Davis closed his eyes peacefully thinking of old good memories as he waited for Matt to return.   
  


******~~~~~~~~~~~~~******   


Tk, were are YOU!!!!!!!! Matt screamed out into the forest. Matt crunched through the leaves searching and yelling out his brothers name. Matt suddenly stopped in his tracks and listened carefully, he could hear compressed sobs coming from behind a tree bush to his right.   


Matt went behind the tall green bush swaying in the wind. There he found Tk, crouched sitting down in a little ball with his knees to his chest and his head hidden in his arms. Matt walked over to him and sat beside him pulling him into a comforting hug. 

"Tk, you know Davis didn't mean what he said, why are you taking it so personally?" Matt asked Tk releasing him so he could dry his face. 

"I...It, wasn't really Davis's fault, he just reminded me about what's happening at home." Tk said to his brother while fixing his stare on the ground. 

"Oh, your still uncomfortable with Dad popping up with that new girlfriend he just told us about huh?" Matt questioned. 

"Yeah, he's been dating her for 6 months and never told us anything, now they want to get married and he thought I would just be _ok_ with this, ?" Tk yelled while he stood up, balling his fist. We haven't even met the lady yet. Tk said angrily. 

Matt stood up to. "Tk, I know your mad at them, but if they do get married then we'll have to eventually get along with her, and whatever children she may have." Matt said to him. 

"Yeah I know, but I......, I mean, I'm still trying to get over mom dying. Tk replied looking up at him sadly. 

"Tk," Matt said with compassion and understanding shining in his eyes. 

"You know me, I thought he was going to stay single forever, but he does have a life too." Tk said laughing dryly, he wiped his face a bit as he tried not to start crying again. 

"It will be alright, you'll see, it might all be for the best." Matt said hugging him again quickly. 

"We should get back, I want you and Davis to apologize to each other, so we all can get on with our lives. Anywaz, you probably have Davis thinking it was all his fault."   


~~~$&~~~$&~~~$&~~~   


Davis opened his caramel colored eyes and let them scan the area. He saw Matt and Tk coming out of the forest heading towards his direction. _"Oh great, here comes the fun part."_ Davis thought dully to himself.   


"Alright Tk, I going over to the others, please straighten up this situation, so I don't have to get involved again." Matt said to his brother as he began walking off towards the others.   


"Davis." Tk said as Davis stood up. 

"Yeah?" Davis said as he listened to what Tk had to say next. 

"I'm sorry for going crazy a second ago and blaming everything on you, it wasn't all your fault." Tk apologized. 

" Yeah, I'm sorry, about the home thing." Davis apologized too. 

"Well, actually, you kind of reminded me about when I was young and other stuff, but anywaz, let's go over to the others." Tk suggested. 

"Yeah, lets go, I really hate being in these type of situations, it's unnerving." Davis said, shuttering sarcastically alittle bit. 

"I know what you mean man!" Tk said as he and Davis laughed as if nothing had just happened. They began to walk over to the others and prepared to leave the digital world.   


~~~$&~~~$&~~~$&~~~   


Davis smiled waved to the other digi- destined as they headed their separate ways. Davis walked home enjoying the cool night breeze. It was night time now and around eight thirty. _"I still don't understand how I can be the carrier of courage and friendship, when I don't even have the courage to ask my friends for help." "Oh well, I might not need it with only 6 more years, 4 months, 37 days and 96 seconds until till I'm eighteen, I'll either be dead by then or ready to move out."_ Davis thought sarcastically to himself as he reached his apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped in. Davis took off his shoes and listened carefully, he heard no noise. Which usually meant his father was probably still at work or somewhere else. He never knew for sure.   


Davis kicked off his shoes and re-locked the door. He grabbed a bite to eat before he went in to his bedroom to do his homework, he decided to just get it out of the way so he didn't have to worry about it over christmas break. After Davis finished, he took a shower and then went to his bedroom. It became ritual a long time ago that he always locked his bedroom door so that no unwanted guest could come in. 

Davis, now dressed in his nightclothes, climbed into his bed and went to sleep. His dreams were never happy anymore, instead they were haunting and disturbing.   


"No, no...." he mumbled as he tossed and turned in his sleep under the blankets. The mumbling soon stopped after that and all you could see was his face scrunched up and him looking scared.   
  
  


***** _Flashback_******   
  


_ The whole family is gathered around the table eating. A 5 year old Davis has a huge lively grin on his face, it quickly changes to a scared look when the family hears the sound of glass shattering._

_ "Look what you've done, get down there and clean this mess up this instant!" Davis's father roared at him pointing to the broken plate._   


_ " Hun, it's really not all that big of a deal his mother said to his father calming him down a bit, he is only 5." Davis's mother said as she helped little Davis clean up the mess._   
  


***_The scene changes._***   
  


_ "Noooo..... mom you can't leave, please Jun s..stay!" Little Davis screamed. "Please, please, don't leave me here alone." You could hear little Davis's voice fade out. As you looked there were two figures walking off._   


_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_   


_ Davis father was now with another one of his hoes. Both of them were drunk out of their minds and having sexual intercourse, not caring that Davis had just walked in. HIs father stopped and stumbly made his way over to Davis raising the boy by the collar._

_ "Your..r not worth the money I have to spend on you." His father said starring him in the eye. "Your nothin' but a burden to..o *hic* me a drunkenly man said cruelly to the young boy. I don't even know why I put up with you, your not even smart." "Come on Bambi, let's go to my room and *hic* play some more!" Davis father said as he and his ho stumbled off into his father's bedroom._   


_ Young Davis was around 9 years old at the time, he went into his room and huddled in a little corner crying to himself. Then a dark figure burst into his room, looking down at Davis he slapped him hard across the face. As long as you live in my house, it's my way or no way, and don't you ever forget that. Davis father demanded as he walked off to his room again._

_ Young Davis had forgot to lock the door to his room that time, but silently promised himself to always lock his door from now on. Young Davis had notice the changes in his father's behavior and he had only gotten divorced a couple of months ago. Little Davis shakily got up and locked the door to his room. He laid down on his bed praying that someday everything would be ok again._   
  
  
  


Davis woke up alittle shook. He laid there on his bed, eyes wide awake. _"I wish I could stop having those dreams about my past." _Davis thought to himself._ "Man, I'm glad I finally get to go to my mother's house." "Two weeks away from this place could do me some good."_ Davis already had his bags packed and was ready to go to his mother's house in the morning. Being in the divorce Davis gets to go to his mothers house for two weeks a year and if he was lucky sometimes on weekends.   


~~~$&~~~$&~~~$&~~~   


_ **Davis POV**_   
  


My father drove me over to my mom's place, he for some blessed reason hadn't gotten drunk yet today so he was pretty ok. I saw my mother standing outside on the balcony waiting for me to come in. She knows basically nothing about my home life except for what she sees, and I plan to keep it that way. While my mother or anyone else was around, I never show them a sign that something could be going on, we were the perfect family, the way it should be. So putting up facades for people became part of my daily life, maybe too much.   


"Thanks for taking me dad, See ya!" I said smiling and waving like the carefree boy everyone knew me to be as my father drove off. I despise that man so much, but I would never wish death upon him. I was now standing in front of my mothers apartment building. She was far better off than my father was. The place were my mom lives is called Obadia Estates. It had tall palm trees in front of it and in the middle of the trees had a huge water fountain. "Sometimes I really wish I could live with mom forever instead of just two weeks." I say aloud to myself, knowing no one can hear me. _"I always cherish the time I have with my mother, it keeps me away from the harsh beatings that my father's been giving me ever since they got a divorce."_   


"Davis, come on in sweety and set your things down, I know it must be freezing out there." My mom said through the intercom jerking me out of my thoughtful state. I looked up and saw her smiling, she was looking at me from her apartment balcony. 

"I'm on my way up mom." I say while pressing the red intercom button.   


I took my luggage and began walking towards the apartment complex. I walked inside to the lobby room and took the elevator to the fourth floor. I was looking through the glass part of the elevator and noticed it had a cool view of the lobby as it went up. You could see people walking and carrying on with conversations. The elevator was designed in a semi circle and you could see it traveling up the floors from the huge lobby room. 

I heard the elevator door ring and knew it was time for me to get off. I stepped through the metal doors and made my way to my mothers apartment. Finally I made it to my mother's apartment where she greeted me with a big bear hug. "How have you been sweety?" My mother asked grinning at him. "I've been good ma." I lied wishing I could tell her the truth. "That's great honey, come on inside and put your stuff in your room." My mom explained as she lead me inside.   


~~~$&~~~$&~~~$&~~~ 

_Davis POV_   


I walked up the beige colored stairs to my room. This room seemed like it was ten times bigger than the one at my father's house. I took my stuff out of the suit cases and place them my dresser draws. I leave some of my clothes here, just because I know I'll be coming back. This room wasn't really decorated with posters like the one at my dad's house because I'm not here that often. I placed my now empty suit cases into my walk in closet and closed the door. 

"Davis?" My mom asked as she knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" I asked as I opened up my bedroom door to let her in. 

"I just wanted to tell you that your sister just moved out, if you were wondering were she was and I will be expecting guess soon." 

"Guest? Who?" I ask with a puzzled look on my face, why would my mom be expecting guest? 

"Davis, your too cute!" she said as she kisses me on the forehead. "Anyways, it's a surprise, I've been wanting to tell you for a while now and what a great time this is to tell!" "You will find out when they come for dinner, right now you can settle in and take a nap until they come, you look kind of tired." 

"Okay mom i'll do that, see ya later!" I say as my mom exits my room. I close the door not having to worry about locking it and I lay down on my bed. I realize that I have my cd player with me, putting on my earphones I crawl under the warm covers. I decided I would take a nap after all seeing how last night I didn't really get enough sleep. _ "I wonder who her guest are and what she wants to tell me, I hope I'm not too surprised." _ I think to myself slipping into a deep sleep.   
  
  


~~~$&~~~$&~~~$&~~~   
  
  


TG101   
  


That's chapter 2, I've been working on chapter three, I want at least 7 more reviews so I can be happy when I post it. I hope you liked it, remember to R/R.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Step brothers ?

Chapter 3   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of its characters. Oh and I don't own the Lincoln Park song "Crawling." I Only own that poem.   


Here's chapter 3, thanks for all the reviews, you've made me so happy!!!!! OK, hi again, I may have switched the meaning of the Lincoln Park song to fit the idea of the story. I also made up a name for Davis' mom since I don't know it. Anywaz, go on and enjoy the story, Until next time!!!!!!!   


~~~AGES~~~   
~Davis, Yolei, Ken, Tk, Kari- 12   
~Tai, Sora, Matt- 16   
~Izzy, Mimi- 15   
~Joe-17   
~Cody- 10 

_ thoughts_   
**_(a/n)- Author note_**   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


_Crawling in my skin_   
_Without a sense of confidence_   
_Consuming, Confusing_   
_Crawling in my skin_   
_Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just to much pressure too take_   
_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_   


_[Chorus]_   
_Crawling in my skin_   
_These wounds, they will not heal_   
_Fear is how I fall_   
_Confusing what is real_   


_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_   
_Consuming, Confusing_   
_This lack of self control I fear is never ending_   
_Controlling_   
_I can't seem_   
_To find myself again_   
_My walls are closing in_   
_(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_   
_I've felt this way before_   
_So insecure_   


_[Chorus]_   
_Crawling in my skin_   
_These wounds, they will not heal_   
_Fear is how I fall_   
_Confusing what is real_   


_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_   
_Distracting, reacting_   
_Against my will I stand beside my reflection_   
_It's haunting how I can't seem......._   


_To find myself again_   
_My walls are closing in_   
_(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_   
_I've felt this way before_   
_So insecure_   


_Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take(2x)_   
_Can't seem to find myself again my walls are closing in....._   
_(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_   
_I've felt this way before so insecure...._   


_[Chorus]_   
_Crawling in my skin_   
_These wounds, they will not heal_   
_Fear is how I fall_   
_Confusing what is real......(2x)_   
  


*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********   
  


_ "Hmm... one of my favorite songs, right on track with everything I was thinking..."_ Davis thought depressingly as he took off his earphones and rolled off of his bed. _Why do I always listen to stuff that depresses me?!_

"Ugh,....n..not again, I....I can't do this right now!," Davis whispered fiercely to himself as he began to shake. Small, tiny beads of sweat began forming across his forehead. His right arm automatically began to reach into his pocket. "No, I can't!" Davis yelled in a low voice struggling against myself. " I'm about to meet my mother's guest." _"If I someone walked in on me, mom would be so embarrassed, I....I'll just wait until after dinner."_ Davis thought shakily as he put the small razor back in his pocket and laid back down on his bed. 

Yesterday I went to Ken's house talk to him about thing singing thing. Yeah, well we found out first place receives the recording track and 100,000 dollars. Now I know we probably wouldn't get first place, especially with Matt's band competing, so were going for second. The people in second place get 50,000 dollars and a full year of anything you want free at McDonalds. They pay for it and everything, all you do is use the card they give you which sends them the bill. We're thinking of asking two of are class mates Chris and Brian if they wanted to be in the competition with us. Chris said it sounded like fun and Brian said yeah, since he had nothing better to do with his life. So now we are pretty close to having a full band, all we need is one more person. I think I'll ask Tk, but I tell him not to tell his brother. I like surprising people.   


"Sweetheart, come on out our guest have arrived!" My mom yelled ripping me out of my train of thought. 

"A...Alright mom!" I quickly replied so I didn't worry her. I got off my bed again leaving my cd player there and headed towards the door.   


~~*~~*~~DAVIS POV~~*~~*~~   
  


I calmly began to walked out of my room, my face blank. I walked into the spacious living room were everyone was gathered. As I got there, I saw two familiar faces. I walked over and stood behind the couch my mother was sitting in. I was basically in pure shock. 

"Boys this is...." The man said not able to finish the rest.   


"DAVIS!" They both yelled over come with shock as they starred surprised to see this boy in front of them.   


"Matt, Tk......?," "What are **you **guys doing here?" I asked them just as shocked as they were. _"First of all I knew they wouldn't just come to my house for a friendly visit, especially when everybody just finds me annoying." "This sure does ruin my after dinner plans, I mean come on, if they catch me then they'll definitely tell the others!" _Davis thought sarcastically as he waited for an answer from the two. 

"We could ask you the same!" Matt replied starring him down. 

"Well I see you boys already know each other, which is just great!" Davis mom squealed excitedly not catching what was going on between the boys. 

"Mom, what's going on?" I demanded, kind of scared of the answer she would give. 

"Well Davis honey.........., Mr. Ishida and I are getting married!" Davis mom said as she stood up while Mr. Ishida wrapped his arms around her. 

"Wha..?" I ask not comprehending this. 

"Ok, let me get this straight, and tell me if I get anything wrong." Matt said in a steady voice. "You and Davis mom are getting married?!" Matt screamed getting a little agitated. 

"Is there a problem with that Yamato!" Mr. Ishida said looking at him with a teasing mock surprise look on his face. 

"Hell to the yea!" "I mean ya could have at least told us so we would have been a **lot **less surprised." "I can't believe this...." Matt mumbled to himself turning his attention to the floor as he went into deep thought mode. 

I was ready to pass out right then and there when I heard the news. Tk looked as if they might do the same, but Matt started fussing with is father and all the attention turned to them. _"Yea... they have a good reason to be surprised, I mean, they did kind of get stuck with,..well... me, they don't even really know me, this is definitely going to be an interesting break...."_   


***Matt pov*** 

"Wow, Davis is going to be my step brother," "Hold on, let me say that again," "DAVIS in going to be my step brother?!" "Guess I'm starting to get use to the idea." The mild shock began to wear off. I felt kind of dumb for saying all that stuff now, so now I'm just standing here in the living room starring at everyone's reaction. "I wonder how we are going to live like this." "Oh well, I guess it can't be as bad as it seems, can it?"   


***Tk pov*** 

"Ok... when and how did this happen......?" Davis is probably gonna drive me crazy, how could dad do this to me?!" "I just hope he knows what he's doing. Maybe we can try to get along..."   


***Back to regular pov***   


"Well now that the introductions are over, his mom spoke...Davis, would you be a dear and take them up to your room honey, dinner will be ready in about half an hour okay!" 

"Okay....?" Davis replied really confused as he walked in a daze up the stairs that lead to his room with Matt and Tk trailing behind him. 

Once inside the room Matt and Tk decided to question him about things they couldn't ask around their parents. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~   
  


They all stood there silent for a second each not really knowing what to say, too puzzled to speak. Both of the Ishida brothers had questions burning in their minds. Matt was first to break the ice. 

"Davis, do you mind if we ask you a few questions, and do you promise to answer them?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah, I guess, but if I don't like a question, I might not answer it." "Ok?" Davis replied. 

"Cool." Matt stated and the the questions began. Davis had already some answers for any questions someone might throw a him. He's always been ready, with the type of situation he's in you have to have answers prepared in case you freeze up when someone ask you about a bruise that's visible. Even if they're off the wall answers, anyone would expect that because well.... he was Davis. He could manage to get out of a tough situation relying on his skillful lying techniques. 

"Davis, you never told us that your parents were divorce, and here I was in the digital world yelling all this nonsense at you." "Why, didn't you tell us?" Tk asked looking a little hurt. He and his brother where looking at Davis who had his back turned away from them and was leaning against the large window in his room. 

"It's not really that big of a deal, so what if my parents are divorced." "They don't seem to care, so why should I?" Davis replied defiantly as he walked away from his window and sat down on the full size bed, he picked up a picked up a magazine on the way and began reading as if they were not there. 

"Davis, don't give us those bullshit answers!" Matt said in a low yell taking the magazine from Davis's hands. "Man, what's up with you, we know it matters, how long have your parents been divorced?" Matt asked gently waiting for a reply." 

"They've been divorced since I was nine." Davis replied solemnly. 

"Where's Jun at?" Matt asked also taking notice that Jun wasn't there. 

"Mom told me she moved out." Davis said while looking at Matt. "Are there anymore questions because I would really like to get back to my magazine.". 

"Of course we have more questions!" "Like, how in the world did you manage not accidentally blab about your parents being divorced?" Tk asked. 

"No one asked." Davis said getting bored with the conversation. 

" Davis, why didn't know about your sister moving out when she lives in the same house as you?" Matt questioned demanding an answer from Davis. 

"I don't live here, I live with my dad. " Davis stated trying to keep the hate for his dad out of his voice. 

"Davis, you never fail to amaze us." Tk said looking at him. 

"Just doing my job!" Davis replied sarcastically while picking up another magazine and sitting down on his bed again. 

Matt walked over to the bed while Tk sat in Davis's desk chair. "Davis." Matt said while sitting on the bed. "We know how hard it is going through divorce, you can always talk to us if you want to." 

"That's nice." Davis said acting like he was not really paying attention and into his magazine, he was already in mild shocked that they were the first ones to find this out. 

"What's this?" Tk said quietly to himself as he picked up the book. The front read Property of Davis, KEEP OUT!! _"He probably won't mind."_ Tk thought to himself as he opened the book to see what was inside of it. He opened it straight to the middle and was surprise to find a poem, or such called 'Happiness.' Whipping his head around one more time to make sure no one was looking, he silently began to read the Poem: 

_"Happiness"_   


_I am happy._   
_Happiness is me,_   
_ I only wish for a bed,_   
_A place, where I can just rest my head_   
_From my troubles I can hide,_   
_When time has no meaning_   
_And the aching of painful beatings,_   
_Hurts no more_

_If you were cursed to spend a day in my shoes,_   
_You might look at me differently,_   
_Like takin' a glimpse on the dark side of a mirror_   
_you would see what I see,_   
_Just be glad that your not me_   
_I have to live everyday,_   
_with, this carefully hidden secret of mine_

_Everyone thinks I'm happy,_   
_But if you looked a little closer at me,_   
_What do you think you would see,_   
_Would you see me,_   
_Or the someone I pretend to be_

_Here I sit daydreamin' in Math class,_   
_Waiting for time to fly by_   
_I am happy,_   
_you see happiness **is...** me,_   
_I am Davis Motomiya, what **else** could I be?_   
  


Tk was a little confused at this poem. _"I never knew Davis could write things like this?!" _ Tk thought somewhat surprise. _"Isn't he happy?" "I mean, Davis is always happy,........why is he writing stuff like this?" "I wonder if he's getting into fights at school, that must be it...?!"_

The date on the poem was the day before yesterday Tk realized. _"Maybe he does need someone to talk to, cause if he's writing stuffs like this something must be wrong."_ Thinking again to himself. 

"Hey u..um Davis, what's this?" Tk asked a bit scared as he held up the book. 

"Damn, man can't you read the front, it said keep out." Davis said reaching for the book. 

Matt intercepted him and took a look at the same page Tk had been looking at. "This is really good Davis, I didn't know you wrote poems." Matt stated 

"Um... yeah, just occasionally." Davis replied taking the book out of Matt's hands. _"People always like to get in your business, didn't the front say private?!"_ He walked over to his drawer and placed it in. _"Note to self, when people come over hid certain things ya' don't want them to see."_

"Davis are you sure there's nothing wrong, because that er.. poem didn't seem very.., well.., happy." Tk said. 

"Guys, it's just a mean, it doesn't really mean anything." Davis lied. He smiled at them emphasizing that it didn't mean anything. 

"Davis, you mind if I use it sometime?" Matt asked. 

"Umm....I guess not, hey, I got a new game for my play station 2, wanna check it out?" Davis questioned sounding like the hyper Davis that everyone knew.. 

"Sure, we did kind of barge in on your personal life, but if you ever have a problem, you know with the divorce and all, your two new older brothers will be there to help you." Matt said smiling as he and Tk gave Davis friendly on hit the shoulder. 

"That's cool, but, Tk's not that much older than me, only by what, 6 months!" Davis responded laughing. 

The other two may not have noticed it, but Davis's inhaled sharply for a split second from the impact of the friendly gesture that hit him on his sore back. Davis may have been in pain, but made no sign of it towards his friends. He played it off like it hadn't happened.   


"Older is older Davis, I wonder what Kari is going to think about us becoming brothers! She probably won't even believe it!" Tk said laughing. 

"Tk, what do you think all of the others are going to say, you and Davis aren't unknown to fight each other, they probably will be pretty shocked!" Matt laughed. 

"Whatever ya'll, let's just play the game now!" Davis said as they all sat down in front of his tv. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Malcolm, you heard that?" Diane asked. 

"Heard what?" He asked confused. 

"Their laughter, that means there getting along well. I just knew they would get along with each other." Diane, Davis' mother said excitedly. 

"Yeah, I know, it's great." he said hugging her closely. 

"Malcolm, we have to tell them soon..." Diane said looking at him seriously.. 

"I know, their mother has been dead for alittle over a year now, I guess we kept it from them long enough." Malcolm replied. 

"Yeah, to think if me and Nancy hadn't been arguing that much, I would have never went to that party." "Man, only a couple of months after I found out she was pregnant." "Our marriage was falling apart in the first place, but it doesn't make what we did right." 

"About that time Jeff was starting to develop certain problems, that caused me to divorce him in the long run." "But out of all of it, I'm glad that I got to meet you." Diane said staring up at him with love in shining in her eyes. 

He leant down a kissed her on her forehead. "We have the whole break to tell them, but we can't put it off for too long ok." 

"Alright." Diane said agreeing with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


The three of them were still sitting on the floor in front of the tv. They were pretty much into the racing game.   


"Davis Ishida, I guess it could work!" Tk said while looking at Davis. "Hey, If my dad adopts you, we would really be like brothers then!" Tk said excitedly. 

"You have to excuse Tk, he gets too excited sometimes!" Matt said while smiling. 

"It's okay." Davis replied still glued to the screen. "It would be cool to be brothers with you." "We would be one big happy family!" I laugh as the joined in. _"Seriously, it couldn't be any worse than living with my dad and getting the crap kicked out of me everyday."_

"Boys, come on down dinners ready!" Diane yelled. 

"Alright mom!" Davis yelled back as he shut off the game. 

"Man, I almost won!" Tk said disappointed as he saw Davis turn off the game. 

"No you didn't Tk, you were in last place, how could you have won? Matt asked smartly. 

"Well, had we kept playing the game I could have won !" Tk fake pouting trying to defend himself. 

"Yeah right TA, that's impossible because I would have won, nobody can beat the king of video games." Davis said while pointing to himself. 

"Davis, get over yourself!" Matt said while playfully hitting him in the back of the head. 

"Yea, yea, yea..." Davis replied as he rubbed the back of his head were he got hit. 

"Whatever, we better get downstairs before they get angry." Davis said to them as the exited the room and headed for the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Hi boys, have a seat, dinner is ready." Davis mom said while putting the remaining trays of food on the table. 

"Thanks you Ms. Diane." Matt replied as he and the others took a seat large rectangular glass table. 

"Now, now non of that Mrs. Diane stuff, you can just call me mom if you wish or Diane." There new mom replied while looking a the both of the with a huge smile on her face. 

"That goes for you to Daisuke, You can call me dad if you want or Malcolm." Mr. Ishida said with a grin on his face. 

"Ok." Davis replied as they said grace and began digging in. 

"Boys, do you like the rooms that Davis showed you?" Diane asked. 

"Yes ma'am, but if you don't mind, Tk and I would rather share a room." Matt said with a pleading look on his face. 

"Sure, the room across the hall from Davis's has bunk beds, so your welcome to stay there, and I know Davis would love having you just across the hall!" She said smiling. 

"Thanks!" Matt said as he went back to his dinner. 

"Wow, this is really good!" Tk stated as he looked up to his step mom. 

"Why thank you Tk!" Diane replied as she raised the cup up to her lips. 

"Tk's right diane, this is excellent!" Malcolm said. He reached over to grab more mashed potatoes. 

"Aww..., Ya'll really know how to make a woman special." Davis Mom replied glowing with excitement as she placed the glass cup gently back down on the table. 

_"My gosh, this is painfully sickening."_ Davis thought sighing to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


You boys have fun now, and make sure to stay out of trouble! Diane yelled after the three boys racing from the building. 

Mom, it's just a christmas party, see ya later Davis yelled as he and his new brothers ran off to meet the other digi-destined at Joe's house.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_{Davis Pov}_   


"Hey guys! Sorry we're a bit late." I heard Matt say as we walked through the front door. 

"No problem!" Joe replied, "At least you came, come on in and make yourself at home." Joe said a he ushered them inside. 

Everyone was either dancing, talking or eating. I didn't really feel like being social today, so I sat in a chair away from everyone. Ken did come over and talked to me for a bit . He asked me if I wanted to go over there with him and the others, but I told him I was fine were I was. Ken's my best friend, out of all of them that I've known, Ken's been the nicest, that's why he's my bestest bud. It's not like they care if I didn't come to sit with them. The older kids seemed to be hangin' with each other and the new kids were hangin' with each other. Who knows what they were talking about. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't starting to feel left out, but that's a common thing for me. Damn, I'm starting to feel depressed again. I guess now's as good of time as as any. 

I got up from my chair, not that anyone noticed and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. I quietly went in and locked the door. Walking towards the sink I reach into my right pocket. There it was, my handy blade. I _never_ left home without it. I'm starting to feel guilty about cutting at a party, I _hate_ doing this when I'm not at home, but what's done is done. I pulled down on the handle shutting off the water. My wrist hurt, but they had stopped bleeding. Ow! Ugh, my head. I guess I moved to fast. I stand there for a second trying to get over the dizziness, then I gently put my dark blue wrist bands back on and walked out of the bathroom door. I decided I would be a little more sociable, just so they wouldn't think anything was wrong and get on my case. Davis your a genius. 

Walking over to where they were sitting I sat down. I could see that Ken was happy that I came over to sit. I began talking like I had been there all along, of course most of the time I was talking they ignored it, like what I was saying wasn't important, it probably wasn't. At least they think I'm back to normal, by their standards. They weren't really talking about anything, just about the digital world and what the wanted for Christmas. 

I didn't really seem to care what they were doing anymore so I tuned them out while keeping a smile on my face. The older digidestined had came over a while ago and started cover sating with us youngings and asked us how everything was going, or some shit like that.   


{ Matt's Pov} 

I was embarrassed when we arrived a little late for the party, I was suppose to help set up for it but that thing came up. You know the family issue. Anywaz, I headed over to talk to my friends and left Tk and Davis to go talk to theirs. Strangely, I saw Davis head away from his friends and sit alone in a chair. Hmm... I wonder if he usually does that, I probably wouldn't have noticed. I wonder if I should ask him what was wrong, but then I saw Ken go over there and start talking to him. I was glad he went over there. I dismissed the situation and went on talking with my friends. 

"No Tai, I will not stand under the mistle toe and let you kiss me and that's final." Sora said firmly as she whacked Tai on the back of the head. 

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for tryin'!" Tai laugh rubbing the back of his head as the others joined in. 

I looked over to the younger kids and saw them laughing and joking, when I noticed Davis get up and leave. _I wonder where he's going? _ I ask myself as I turn my attention back to the group, he's probably just going to the bathroom. Mental note, find out what's wrong with Davis when we get home. 

We went over to the younger kids and started talking with them when I noticed Davis came back. His eyes looked clouded. As soon as he got over to us he was like a whole another person. He was laughing and joking like everything was fine. What could have caused such a change? Why am I worrying myself over this, I mean this is Davis, Happy care free Davis right. That's what I thought before, but now that I really look, I'm not so sure, if he can keep a secret like his parents being divorced, what other secrets could he be hiding. There's definitely more to Davis than what meets the eye and I'm gonna find out.   
  
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~ 

TG101   


Hi! I hope you like the story, sorry it took so long. NEwaz, tell me what you think about the story or have any ideas for me. Remember to r/r. Lets try to get at least **7 **more reviews for this one. I will try to have the next chapter out much sooner than it took for this on.   
  
  
  



	4. More Secrets

Chapter Four   


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the songs I may use.   


Thank you for all the e-mails and reviews. He.. he..sorry for the lateness. If you want to e-mail me my address is trunksgirl101@yahoo.com. Tell me what you think of the story, or.... if you would like to make a suggestion about a story, or... if you just wanna drop me a line. NEwaz, the ages are still the same, and if you forgot, Davis is around _late_ 12 kay! Man, to think all of this is happening to a twelve year old....*sigh*. Anywaz, here's chapter 4. 

(Tk- 13) 

ch4: More Secrets 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_*Davis Pov*_   
  
  


"Goodnight everyone one, see ya soon!" Tk waved excitedly. Matt and I followed him over to the front door. We said goodbye to our friends and headed back to my mother's house. I glanced down at my wrist watch. _"Oh shit!" _ It was like five minutes to twelve, we were going to get in trouble when we got home. My curfew was at twelve and it will take us at least 20 minutes to get there.   


When we reached the elevator, my wrist were starting to get a bit sore. I'll have to do something about them. We stood in silence on the elevator. I leaned up against the window and turned my head away from them. I stared out the window at the moon, absentmindedly rubbing my wrist. When I realized what I was doing I quickly dropped my hands to my sides. I gazed at them a bit to see if they had noticed, but luckily they weren't paying any attention to me. _''Heh.....like anyone ever does.''_ Honestly, the last thing I need to do is give them some kind of hint about my wrist. 

We didn't have to worry much about the digital world anymore, our new enemy turned out to be a fluke. We help him turn good again. Everything seems to be calming down their. I miss Vee-mon from time to time, but I rather him be there than at home with me. 

I jumped a bit when I heard the ding indicating that it was time for us to exit the elevator. I walked down the hall ahead of the famous Ishida brothers. I unlocked the front door and walk towards the twin glass doors. I suddenly stopped, giving the other two a chance to catch up with me. What I saw made me feel like the air had just been punched out of my lungs. This was definitely an unexpected surprise. 

There he was, the devil himself ...or my father as other people call him. He was standing in my mothers living room, it looked like they were in a heated argument. Realizing that it was best for us not to intrude right now, me, Matt and Tk stood around the corner. We were lined up side by side against the wall at the main entrance hallway to my mothers house, out of site. 

We were separated from them by a pair of see through glass doors. I peeked alittle so I could see what was happening. My father looked seriously pissed! _"What is HE doing here anyway, this is my time with mom not with HIM?!" _I thought getting rallied up. _ "Why couldn't he just stay at home and drink." "Hopefully someday he'll drink himself straight to hell!" "No....I shouldn't think like that, but damn it's hard." _ Oh great, looks like he and mom are 'bout to start arguing again. Urg...I hate it when people argue, I've heard too much throughout my life. I wonder were Mr. Ishida is, he must of went out for a while or something.   


"Why do you ALWAYS have to bring this up every time we argue, it wasn't my FAULT!" 

"OH REALLY!" My mom said sarcastically. "Then who's fault was it when I tripped down the stairs, or rather got PUSHED down." "Do you understand the pain I go through everyday wondering what could have been, or if life would have been different. 

"That was sixteen years ago Diane, stop bringing up the past." My father said calmly. "I re-live that day over and over again hoping that someday the pain might go away, but it doesn't, it's still there." "If I could take back what I did that day I would, but it's in the past now, nothing can change that." "I go through as much pain as you do every time the anniversary comes near, but dammit he's DEAD, and he's not coming BACK!" 

Don't you think I know that, but some days I wonder what he may have looked like, how him, his older sister and his younger brother would have got along. My mom sighed shaking her head. You're right though it's in the past, but I'll never forget never, YOU HEAR ME! my mother yelled. 

"Yeah, whatever." "I came my to pick that little brat, so where is he?!" My father said looking around. 

"None of you business, he's having fun!" 

"I DON'T CARE, HE'S COMING HOME!" 

"LET HIM AT LEAST SPEND THE REST OF THE BREAK HERE, why do you want him home so soon HUH?! WHY?! I heard my mom yell at him throwing her hands in the air. We were standing still along the wall trying to stay out of site, though, now we could all see what was going on, and hear it too.... 

"I DON'T GOT TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU BITCH?!" "I'LL GIVE HIM THE REST OF BREAK, BUT THEN HE'S COMING HOME! My father roared as he clenched his fist. I hope he didn't hit her. I don't want my mom to get hurt, please leave her out of this, I dropped my head down silently pleading. 

"WHATEVER, JUST GET THE HELL OUT!!!" My mom screamed while pointing over towards the door. 

"GLADLY!" my father yelled pushing past us, slamming the door on his way out causing the whole room to shake from the impact. 

I looked lowered my gaze down again towards the tan carpet. I...I had an older brother. How come no one ever told me! I can't believe I had to find out like this, if I hadn't ease dropped I would have never known about my brother. I know what happened though, that bastard killed him when he pushed her down the stairs. Ugh...damn, that was embarrassing, why did they have to fight here... in front of my friends. I know he was drunk. I guess the bar kicked him out and he had nothing better to do than pester my mother. Did he even realize he just made the same agreement that he already agreed to? 

Tk looked as if he might start crying or something, he hated when his parents fought, I guess it brought back memories. Hm...at least his are just memories and not a part of the present. I saw Matt turn around and pull Tk into a brief, comforting hug.... trying to make sure he didn't cry or somethin' I guess. We walked through the thick glass doors and into the living room part where my mom was trying to pull herself back together. 

"Oh my gosh!" "I'm so sorry, how long have you been here?" My mom asked. She was trying not to get upset over the scene that just took place. 

"We just got here." I said lying smoothly." "We got here when dad was walking out of the door, he looked mad." I said. 

"Yes, he was honey, but no need for you all to worry, it was nothing." 

"Ok." I said smiling a bit. I sat down on the arm of the white couch while she turned here attention towards her new sons. _"That sure sounds familiar, 'it's nothing.'" _People in my family don't like to sit down and work out their problems or some crap like that. We try to forget it or find the best way possible to get over it. I can kind of understand why my father drinks, but why does he hit me, what did I do wrong? Maybe it's his guilt for killing his own son, don't know. I do know that I hate having heart to heart chats, gets on my damn nerves. 

"Um....Diane, Tk's not really feeling well, we're going to call it a night ok." Matt said as he gently glided his brother upstairs. Matt cast me a glance of pity as he and his brother continued up to their room. 

I hate pity. The smile I had kept plastered to my face the whole time turned into a still look. I glared at him and turned my head. I don't need anybody's pity cuz' there's no problem. _Yeah, and maybe in a few years I'll start to believe that..._

My mom looked at me again, but this time with sorrowful expression. "Davis...." She began. 

"Mom... ," I say cutting her off, I knew what she was going to ask, she always does. " I'm fine, really." I say convincingly, I'm good at that. "It's not like it's the first time you've argued." "Anywaz, I think I'm getting alittle tired too, so if you don't mind I'm gonna go to my room now, night mom." I said in a rush. I gave my mom a quick peck on the cheek and ran upstairs to my room. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   
  


I went in my room closed and locked my door. Why did everything have to happen to me? _"W...why can't I even h...have a decent time at my mom's house."_ I hate crying too. Only I can't seem to stop myself. My life is so messed up. Tears kept streaming down my face as I laid face down on my bed. I buried my head in my pillow, sobbing softly like a lost child. I cried about **_everything_**. I only had cried like this when I was little, back when my parents use to fight like this all the time. I hate it when they fight. 

I thought this had stopped affecting me, guess I was wrong. Will, I ever be happy? It seems now all I ever do is pretend, pretend, pretend! I mean, I have to go to school acting all happy around people who I know hate me... and pretend everything's ok! They crack jokes about every flaw I have or don't have, they just take pleasure in putting me down. I hate having to smile and act like I don't know what there talking about, like all of their words just bounce right off me. What a bunch of friends right? Well, I must commend myself for being such a great actor right? They still haven't figured out anything about my home life or about my um... wrist. I'm trying as hard as I can to keep up with this act, but each day I feel as if I'm losing my grip. Sighing angrily I wiped the tears off my face and got up off my bed remembering my sore wrist. 

I made my way into the bathroom. My parents, for being so different seemed to have made the same mistake, giving me a room with a bathroom in it. Course, it does have it's advantages. I walked over to the bath tub and turned on the shower. I stripped out of my clothes and got in. The water was just right and soothing to the open cuts that were healing along my body. At least he hit me mostly were my clothes can covered up. Urg, thinking about that again, stop thinking about it. I turned off the shower, got out and dried off. I went over to the medicine cabinet and attempted to apply medicine to my...er... wounds. Well, I tried... 

When I walked back to my room the cold breeze hit me hard, Shivering, I hurriedly searched the drawers for my night clothes and such, then I quickly put them on. My night clothes consisted of a gray t-shirt with black writing on it and some loose fitting boxers. 

I was curious to find out what Matt and Tk were doing. I heard my mom shut the door to her room, so I had nothing to worry about there. I quietly tip toed across the hall and gently put my ear against the door. I heard Matt whispering comforting things to his brother, or something close to that. _Must be nice to have a brother like that, too bad my sister's not like that, I don't really see her that much._ When I came back to reality I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I tried instantly to sprint back to my room but it was too late. Dang, I knew being curious was a dumb idea. 

Matt had opened the door and was starring dead at me. "Um.. hi!" I said trying to grin happily. _"Hi, hi... Is that the best I can come up with?!" _I mentally scolded myself. 

"What were you doing out here?" Matt asked coolly. 

"Nothing much, I...I was just heading b...back to my room!" I stuttered nervously as I tried to make another break for my room. 

Matt grab the back of my over- sized shirt preventing me from moving and dragged me into his and Tk's shared room. 

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~ 

_ [Davis pov]_   
  


Matt shut the door and dragged me over to the empty bunk in which he threw me on. The bunks beds were higher apart than most and both of them were full size, not twin. Tk was peacefully sleeping on the top bunk while his older brother pulled up a chair and sat across from me. 

"Davis are you okay?" Matt asked. Wanting to find out what was wrong with the younger boy earlier tonight. 

_"ok, that was blunt...'_ "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking up at him plastering one of my fake smiles to my face. 

"Well, at the party, you weren't really acting your normal self and then that argument.... "Matt trailed off. 

"Look." I said sharply cutting him off, "I was just trying to get over the shock of the whole new family thing, and as for the argument, it's not like they've never argued before, you get use it!" I scoffed quietly. 

"Sorry, no need to get defensive and all, I just wanted to see if you were alright, you are my little brother too now after all." Matt said drawing the younger boy into a hug . 

"I...um thanks." I replied softly, not really knowing what to say. I slowly hugged my new brother' back. My eyelids started getting heavy out of plain tiredness. I didn't actually think he would want to claim me as a stepbrother. 

" Davis I think you should get some sleep." Matt says to me releasing me from the hug. I sleepily nodded as he walked with me back over to my room. 

"Goodnight." Matt said as he turns to leave out the door. 

"Night." I whisper back as I pull the covers over me. I hear the door close with a soft click indicating that he was all the way gone. I closed my eyes. _Hmm...I think I should pay my sis a visit, she is always concerned on how I'm doing whenever she is around. I think she has an idea of what father does. Back when we were younger, I came every now and then to visit at my mom's house. My mom didn't expect anything, but I could never get anything past Jun. She's about the only person the can see through my charade._

_ (Dream/ Flashback)_

_ "Hi sweetheart, come on in." Davis mom said as she kissed him on the check._

_ " Jun, your brother's here!" Davis mom yelled while ushering the younger Davis inside of the house._

_ "Coming!" Was the quick reply. The thirteen year old ran into the living room._

_ "Honey, why don't you give me your jacket and I'll put it up for you." Diane said holding out her hand._

_ "Um...okay." Davis replied easing his way out of his jacket. He handed the jacket to his mother who left out of the room to hang it up. He rubbed his sore shoulder. Being slammed into a wall could do that to ya'._

_ "Hey Dai." "Why don't you come to my room." "I want to ask you something." The older one said while leading her brother up to her room._

_~~*~~*~~*~~_

_ Once in the privacy of the older girl's room, she began to speak._

_ "Daddy did that to you didn't he?" Jun asked knowing the answer. She was far too wise for being just a kid. But most people didn't know that._

_ "Yeah..." Little Davis replied silently, holding his aching shoulder again._

_ "Don't worry, it'll get better someday, I'll get you some ice. ok." Jun said as she headed out of the room to find some medical supplies._

_ "I sure hope so..." younger Davis whispered. He silently climb onto his sisters bed and laid on his back. Jun's right, someday it will get better. The nine year old thought as he closed his eyes._   
  
  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   
  


"Sweetheart, wake up everyone is downstairs about to eat breakfast." My mom said as she gently shook my left shoulder to wake me up. I'm not really use to a nice wake up call, I kinda like it. 

"Iight." I slurred sleepily. She headed back downstairs while I attempted to push myself off the bed. As soon as I got up I follow her path downstairs. 

Everyone was already at the table dressed in their pajamas. I sat down beside Tk, and across from Matt. My mom was making breakfast while Mr. Ishida _tried_ to help her. Who knows what they were doing in there besides making food. Mannnn I'm reallllllly hungry. 

My mom and Mr. Ishida emerged from the kitchen and set the food on the table. Then they started acting all lovey dovey again. 

"Eww.. Dad gross!" Tk complained scrunching his face as he saw his father and my mother making out. 

I must admit that I agree with him on this one. Couldn't they save that for the bedroom, and keep it out of the public. 

"What...?" "Is something wrong Takeru?" Mr. Ishida asked sarcastically. He smirked then immediately bent down to kiss my mom again?! 

"Geez... you guys, can you get a room?!" Matt screamed from his seat across from me looking at the soon to be married couple. 

"All right, all right." "We'll stop teasing you children." My mom laughed as they sat down to eat breakfast with us.   


_*ALL POV*_   


"Merry Christmas Eve everyone!" Mr. Ishida said smiling at the boys from the head of the table. Diane and I have a present for all of you, and we just couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell you, so we're telling it to you today." He gave Diane a side wards glance and a grin. 

"Yeah, well... we rented 3 nice cabins out in the country near Sloffette's Woods." "It's the best known mountainous area in this country and it's only a few hours away." "The cabins we are staying in are very spacious! There's a main cabin place.... Mountain Springs it's called." "That's were they have the indoor pool, the movie theater, shopping stores, camping equipment, and a variety of other things!" "I guarantee it will be fun!" "Oh, we also invited the Yagami's to come with us." "You'll get to spend time with your little friends." Diane said smiling happily at the 3 boys. 

"Really?!" "That's great!" Davis exclaimed sounding excited. _"I guess camping can't be all that bad."_

"Yeah, sounds fun!" Matt agreed while Tk nodded his head happily. 

"Dad, can I go to Tai's house?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah sure." Mr. Ishida said. 

Matt got up from the table and headed back to his room to get dressed. 

Diane turned her head towards the stairs and listened. "There's a phone ringing, but it's not a house phone." Diane informed us. 

"Oh, hehe, I think that's my cell phone." "Excuse me!" Davis said as he ran to his room. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~   


Davis closed the cream color white door that lead to his bedroom. He quickly ran over to his dresser where his cell phone was disorganizly placed in. He furiously dug through mounds of clothes desperately trying to find his ringing cell phone. Davis found his phone and was fumbling to get it to his ear. 

"What's up?" Davis asked happily as he held the phone against his ear. 

"Hey Davis, it's Ken." 

"Oh, hey Ken, why'd you call." Davis asked curiously. 

"Well, you know we need to practice and Chris's parents aren't going to be home til' late tonight, so he said we can practice at his house. Ken replied. 

"Cool, I'll bring my notebook, I've been working on another song." 

"That's great Davis!" "You know, we still need one more person." 

"I known Ken, that's why I'm gonna bring Tk with me, duh...!" 

"Alright that's cool, hehe, we're gonna have little brother against older brother." "Oh and one more thing." Ken's voice dropped in a low whisper. "Don't let Tk tell his brother about this, because it would ruin the element of surprise." 

"I gotcha Ken, don't worry, what time should we come over?" Davis asked. 

"Well, since it's around ten now, I say you should come over around twelve o' clock." "I'll bring your guitar there." 

"Thanks, it probably would have got broken by now at my dad's house." "Here, well that's just a no!" Davis laughed. 

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Davis." 

"See ya soon Ken!" Davis said as he pressed the end call button on his cell phone. 

Davis walked back over to his dresser and got out his book of songs. He placed them on a table near his bathroom. Davis walked out of his door and back to the kitchen were his mom, Mr. Ishida and Tk still sat. 

"Hey, mom?" Davis asked as he want over to her chair. "Can Me and Tk go over to Chris's house?" 

"Well, I don't see why not, but remember your curfew." "Tk, yours is the same as Davis's, which is twelve o' clock pm." "Don't forget again." Diane said sternly. "Now off you two go!" Diane said waving her hand. 

"Thanks mom!" Davis smiled. He ran over to Tk's seat who still had a puzzled look on his face. Davis grabbed him by the arm and dragged his upstairs. 

"Ok, this is the plan." Davis said once they were both safely in his room. "Me, Ken, Chris and Brian decided to form a band." Tk sat quietly on the bed knowing not to interrupt Davis. "There's this contest, bands from all Japan are coming, and we are going too." "First place gets a recording contract and 100,000 dollars and second gets 50,000 and a full year free of anything you want to eat at Mc Donalds!" "Third place I forgot so we'll have to wait til' we get there to find out. Anywaz, we were hoping you could be the fifth member!" Davis said smiling as he looked to Tk. 

"Are you guys any good?" Tk asked. 

"Of course, I wouldn't ask you to come into a crappy band." "Well, what do ya say?" 

"Um... I guess." Tk answered shrugging his shoulders. 

"Oh, your brother and his band are gonna be there, so keep this a secret." "The band likes to surprise people ok." Davis said.   
  
  
  
  
  


~~*!!~~*!!~~*!!~~*!!~~   


TG101   


Hope you liked that chapter. Next time the boys are going to band practice. Can they actually pull this band thing off or do they truly suck? What is this about a Camping trip, will some secrets slip? Find out next time on Breaking Through. Remember to r/r. Tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Band Practice

  
Chapter 5   


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the Lincoln Park song "In the End'. 

Hey everybody! Thank you for the positive reviews and e-mails. Everyone's still the same age. Davis is late 12,   
Tk, 13. Matt 16. So on. Have fun!   


&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
  


_All Pov_   


_ * Ding Dong*_   


_ *Ding Dong*_   


Matt rang the doorbell for the second time.   


_*Ding Dong*_   


Matt rang the doorbell again. "Grr... Where are they, I know someone's   
here?!" Matt screamed frustrated running his right hand through his golden locks. 

Shivering slightly he stood in front of the Yagami's door, outside in 30 something degrees weather. It seemed like he had been waiting here forever, finally on the third ring someone decided to answer the door. 

"Hiya Matt!" Tai greeted excitedly. He moved aside so that the he could come in. 

"Baka!" Matt said while hitting him in the back of the head. "What took you so long?" Matt asked rubbing his hands together to get warm. 

"Sorry, I had just gotten out of the shower, my parents went last minute Christmas shopping and Kari was to lazy to come to the door." Tai explained while using his right arm to rub the back of his sore head. 

"Yeah, that would explain the wet hair look. Any ways, I got bored at my house so I came here, You'll never believe what happened!" Matt laughed while flopping lazily on the couch. 

"What is it?" Tai eagerly asked walking over near the large tan couch. 

Matt looked over to his eager friend and shook his a bit to get lose strands of hair out of his face. He lifted his head up a bit to look at his friend. 

"Where to start..." Matt mumbled. "All right, sit and I'll tell you." Matt said pointing at the couch. 

Tai quietly laid down on the couch opposite of his friend. He stared up at Matt waiting for him to continue. 

"You know when I told you Tk and I were going to meet my dad's fiancée?" Matt questioned. 

"Yeah...?" Tai answer curious. 

"Well, she turned out to be Davis's mother." Matt said leaning against the arm rest. 

Tai's eyes double in size. "Seriously?!" Tai asked amazed still not quite not believing his friend. 

"Dude, would I make something like that up!" Matt demanded. 

"Hmm... your right. I always thought Davis lived with both his parents and his sister." Tai said putting a finger up to his chin thoughtfully. 

"Yeah, well that's what I thought too, until Davis walked in the room when my dads fiancée introduced us to her son. You don't know how shocked the three of us were. That's the last person in the world that I thought I would _ever_ be related to." Matt said shaking his head. 

"That's cool I guess, you get one new brother, that's always a plus!" Tai added. 

"Yeah, but you know how Davis can get. Although he isn't as annoying as I thought he would be." Matt said truthfully. 

"I know Davis can get a little annoying, but that's just the outside, once you get to know him he's actually not that bad. He's not half as annoying as he makes him self appear to be." Tai informed him. 

"I know and that could turn out to problem." Matt said looking his friend in the eyes. 

"Problem, what problem?" Tai asked. 

"The problem is that we don't know anything but the loud, obnoxious, annoying Davis! But I believe that there is stuff that goes on with him that he doesn't talk about. If he can keep a secret, such as his parents being divorced for several years, who knows what else the kid could be hiding. It's kind of sad when you don't trust your friends enough to talk to them about a problem." Matt said partially angry. 

"Well... now that I think about it your right. Someone can't be that happy all the time, everyone has problems. Even I've had my fair share. Though, Davis seems as though nothing could ever bother him, he repels negative things." Tai said turning over on his back. "You always did have some sort of sixth sense when someone had a problem." Tai said leaning his head up against the head rest. "Maybe nothings wrong, he could just be a happy person...?" Tai wondered. 

"I would have thought that too a couple of days ago, but then there was that party..." Matt trailed off. 

"You mean the last digi-destined party at Joe's house?" Tai questioned. 

"Yeah, he was acting a bit out of it, totally unlike himself. You know, quiet, distant, and kept to himself. Definitely not like Davis." Matt said seriously. 

"Really..?" Tai asked. 

"Yep." Matt answered. "The funny thing though, was when he left to go somewhere, I don't know where exactly. All I know, is that when he came back, he was acting like his normal self again. It was a complete transformation. After the party he told me he was just shocked about our parents getting married. I don't really know if that's the whole reason. Other than that, I guess I don't know." Matt said sighing. 

"Do....do you think he's on drugs?" Tai asked his friend. 

"Naw, I don't think he could get his hands on those. I have no clue what it could be. I'll keep you updated though so we can find out what's wrong with him." Matt said getting up off the couch and walking towards the play station 2. 

"He should know by now that he can always come to his friends for help." Tai said picking up a controller. 

"I know, either he can't or he still doesn't trust us enough." Matt said shrugging his shoulders while he sat on the floor in front of the tv next to his friend. 

"If you see something tell me, and if I notice something I'll tell you." "Deal." Tai said holding his and out. 

"Deal." Matt agreed shaking his friends hand. 

"Now, get ready to get your ass kicked!" Tai yelled as he started up the game. 

"Please, the only one about to get their ass kicked around here is you!" Matt smirked while taking the controller in his hand.   


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   


**_(Tk Pov)_**   


"Bye!" Davis and I yelled as we made our way out of the front door. We walked down the hall to the elevator and got on. Davis looked like he was thinking about something when we got on the elevator. It was probably nothing. We stopped on the first floor and begin the walk to the boy's house. 

Near twelve o' clock, we arrived at a huge house surrounded by a neighborhood filled with other house just as elegant as the Mansion looking two- story house they were approaching. Each yard had perfectly cut grass and some sort of design around their yard. 

"Damn, this kid's loaded." I said aloud admiring the house. 

"Yeah, he is." "Though Chris likes to ignore it." Davis told me as he rung the doorbell. 

_***Normal pov***_

The door was open by a young man with brown hair which was parted in the middle, not gelled and deep- sea blue eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with a white line in the middle of it and a pair of regular jeans that were a little roughed up a the bottom. He also wore two identical wristbands on his wrist except the were white. _(a/n: just describing what he looks like!)_

_***Tk pov***_   


"Hey Chris, this is my friend Tk, he's gonna he joinin' the band ok." Davis said pointing over at me. 

"Cool, nice ta meet you." The slightly taller brunette said reaching out to shake my hand. 

"All right, then you guys come on in, the other guys are setting in the garage." Chris smiled while opening the door up wider so we could pass through. 

"Davis, Ken said you wrote a new song, what's it called?" Chris asked while leading us to the garage. 

"It's called 'In The End.' Davis replied smiling. 

The brunette laughed. "You wrote some more angsty shit didn't you?" Chris asked teasingly. 

"You know me, angst is my specialty!" Davis smiled even wider. 

"Yeah, I know we probably couldn't write as good as you anywaz, so I'm not complaining." Chris said walking through a nice hallway. The whole house was spacious. It was as big as it looked on the outside. 

"Tk." Chris said. 

"Huh..Oh yeah..?" I said realizing I was being talked to. 

"You play the guitar right?" Chris asked turning his head to look at me for a second. 

"Yep." I answered. 

"Great, I play the same and so does Davis here, sometimes. I also have surprise for you." Chris said pushing his way though glass doubled doors. The three of us walked down a pair of stairs where we could see the other two setting up the equipment. 

~~*~~(Normal Pov)~~*~~   


"Hey Ken, Brian." Davis said while grinning and waving. He stopped in front of his friends and introduced Tk all over again. "Brian this is Tk, Tk this is Brian." Davis said introducing Tk.   
Brian was a bit taller than Tk too. He was a tanish complexion and had light brown hair with a few natural blond streaks. He also had nice honey- colored eyes. He was wearing a black t- shirt with silver lettering, he had on black wrist bands and wore a silver chain on the side of his jean pants. 

"Hey." They both said shaking each others hands. 

"What's up Tk!" Ken smiled, doing a little hand slap thing. 

"Ken, did you bring my guitar?" Davis questioned. 

"Of course, it's over there in it's case." Ken said pointing to the right behind his keyboard. 

"All right, I brought the music, even wrote it out in notes with the words underneath the lines." Davis said passing out a sheet of music to each of them. 

"I'll show you how the guitar sounds real quick." Davis said strapping on his base. He then began to strum a few cords giving them a sample of the music. He stopped and looked at his now band mates searching for their approval. 

"That was awesome man!" Brian said as the others nodded in agreement. They walked over to where their instruments were and got prepared to play the piece. _"I wish I brought my guitar." _ Tk thought to himself watching the others play. 

They all were softly playing there parts to the music, surprisingly learning it fast. 

Originally Ken was going to play the drums, but he wanted to play the keyboard instead since there were two drummers. 

"Ken, you are mostly going to play the melody." Davis said while walking over towards the mic. "Now remember, we aren't going out there to look like fools, we're going to give it our all." 

"Umm.. Davis, we're still short a person." Brian pointed out from where he sat behind his drums. Sure enough he was right, they still needed another guitarist. 

"Don't worry, I got it covered." "MALIK." Chris screamed out. A few moments later a younger looking boy with brown hair opened the door. 

"WHAT!" He yelled back as he came down the stairs. 

"You remember what I talked to you about this morning?" Chris asked as the younger boy appeared in front of him. 

"Huh...oh yeah!" The younger boy replied excited. 

"Guys, this is my younger brother Malik, he's only a couple years younger than us. He can play the other guitar for now. Don't worry, he's good, I taught him everything he knows." Chris said smiling at his 10 year old brother. 

"All right there's another copy of the music beside the mic." Davis said pointing. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you," Davis said smiling. "I need someone to rap. The music is diverse, I'm not gonna be screaming the whole time!" Davis laughed.   


"Why not Tk, he doesn't have his guitar. I'm sure he could handle it." Ken said turning on his keyboard. 

"A..are you serious, me rap!" Tk stuttered surprised. 

"Why not, your voice is deep enough for it. All you have to do it talk fast." Davis shrugged. 

"I...uh, all right." Tk sighed defeated. 

"Here's the rap part, it's most of the song. Just practice a bit. We have faith in ya!" Davis smiled patting his friend on the back. Davis went over to his friends helping each one of them out with the parts telling them how it went and so on. 

_"Ok, I can do this. It' not like I've never listened to rap, It's one of my favorite types of music. I just never thought I would have to rap." _"Let's see what's the first line." Tk muttered to himself as he read over his part. "Damn, he wasn't kidding when he said this was long." He whispered. Ok, how am I going to do this. _"How did that melody go, hmm...alright I remember now." _ Tk looked at the paper while he tried the part out in his head. 

_"It start's with...one thing , I don't know why... Itdoen'tevenmatterhowhardyoutry." "Huh...that wasn't so bad. I think I'll keep practicing though."_   


_**** 6 hours later****_

_6:00pm_

"Ya' know, we don't sound too bad. We still need improvement, but the song sounded better than I ever thought it would." Davis laughed as he sat down. 

"Davis, stop knockin' yourself down, you know you write great songs." Chris said as he put down his guitar. 

"Yea.. whatever." Davis mumbled to himself. 

"Boys!" Chris mother said. "I thought you would like some snacks so here are some sandwiches and water bottles." "Enjoy!" Chris's mom said. 

The group of boys gladly reached for the sandwiches and water bottles not forgetting to thank her.   
She left the tray and then exited the room the same way she came in. After Chris's mother left the room Davis began to speak. 

"After we finish these snacks, we'll practice for a few more hours." In the digital world and out of the digital world, the sense of leadership never quite left Davis. He may lead the band of few times, but they switched roles every so often. No one person was in charge of the band, they were equals. 

*** 3 hours later *** 

"You know, that didn't sound too bad!" Ken said with a slight grin on his face. 

"Yea, we sounded almost perfect. There are still a few things we need to work out though..." Brian said while running a hand through his light colored brown hair. 

"I guess we should be leaving, it's around 9 o' clock and I know your parents probably don't want us around that long!" Tk laughed. 

"Ok." Davis replied. "Just to let you know, we aren't gonna be able to practice for a while. Me, Tk, and the rest of our family are going out of town. And whatever you do..." Davis trailed off. "DON'T forget the music!" 

"Ya don't have to worry about that davy- boy, don't ya trust us...?" Chris said smiling evilly. 

"To tell you the truth, NO!" Davis said grinning. 

Fake pouting Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't worry Davis I'll make sure big brother practices!" Malik said. 

The rest of the band laughed at this. 

"Um... we should probably head on too Chris." Ken said while casting a sideways glance at Brian. 

"Yeah, I have like a 10 or somethin' curfew, I forget. Meaning, I should probably leave now, just in case." Brian added quickly packing up his stuff. 

"You guys can just leave your stuff here since this is where we are practicing anyways." Chris told Ken and Brian knowing they had the largest instruments. 

"Thanks man!" Brian said. He reached down to pick up his drumstick and placed them in his back pocket. 

"Davis, I got your guitar okay." Ken said. He placed it in the case then strapped it on his back. 

"All right!" "See you guys later!" Davis said. 

"Yeah, bye!" Tk waved as they both headed up the stairs to the main door. 

It took a couple of minutes to get out of the neighborhood. It was around 9:30p.m. then. 

"Hey, Ts, you feel like goin' to the movies and gettin' some hollas?" Davis asked with a huge ass grin on his face. 

"It's Tk." He responed, use to having to correct the spiky haired boy. "I wonder..." Tk thoughtfully replied. His index finger was on his chin in a thinking sort of way while his head tilted slightly. 

"Come on, it'll be fun!" "I can try out some of my new pick up lines!" Davis joked. 

"Oh damn, your just going to embarrass us." Tk muttered placing a hand to his face. "But then again," Tk said popping his head up. " I think we should just head home." Tk said adding a damper to Davis plans. 

"You take the fun out of everything..." Davis said crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip. 

"The movies are too expensive any way, it's like you need a job just to afford a ticket." Tk said as the continued walking to their house. 

"Yeah, I guess your right." Davis said placing his hands in his pockets. 

"That's why I usually sneak into the movies. There's doors on the side, me and my friends just get someone to open the door for us. We could see as many movie as we wanted then. The security there sucks!" Tk laughed. 

"Whoa... are you tellin' me the oh so great Tp has actually snuck into a movie?! What is this world coming to?!" Davis mocked playfully while throwing an arm in the arm. 

"So what if I did, I do a lot of things people wouldn't have thought I'd do. But, that's for me to know and you to never find out!" Tk said grinning mischievously. 

"Whatever, let's just get to the house already." Davis said as the piled into the elevator.   


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

_(normal pov)_   


"MOM!" "WE'RE HOME!" Davis yelled. He and Tk walked into the living room where his mother was. 

"Davis, shush!" "Don't wake the entire neighborhood up!" His mother scolded. 

"Sorry." Davis apologized grinning sheepishly. 

"Hi, Takeru darling. Are you doing ok? Davis didn't wear you out too much did he?" 

"Of course not Ms. Diane. We had a great time!" Tk smiled giving a 'help me' glance to Davis. 

"That's good to hear. Well, were did you all go?" Diane asked looking at both the boys expectantly. 

"Where did we go...? Oh, that um... y..you see well..." Tk stuttered. 

Seeing that his friend was in desperate need of some help Davis decided to answer for him. "Sorry mom, that's confidential." Davis said. 

"Ok then. You boys need to go get packed, we leave tomorrow morning. You brother's friend is spending the night tonight, so you guys have fun." With that said Diane turned and left the room going to join her _now_ husband in their bedroom. 

"Whatever. Come on let's go." Davis said as the both went upstairs. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

_(Davis pov)_   


We were almost to my room when I felt arm being tugged. To be exact, my wrist. "What the.." I quickly turned around to see who had grabbed me. 

"Hey Davis, Tk, I know you two weren't just gonna walk past the room not saying hi." Tai grinned at us and I saw Matt now coming out of the room. 

I yanked my wrist back from his grip, it was starting to get at bit painful. Especially if you have a bunch of cuts on them. But enough about that crap. 

"We were just about to say hi when you decided to tear my arm away from my body." I snapped semi glaring at him. Stupid, he thinks I'm gonna be in a good mood after he probably just re-opened a wound. 

"No need to get all offended buddy!" Tai said. 

"I wasn't offended, just surprised." I smiled, remembering I still had show to keep up 

"Since Tai's sleeping over is it all right if I bunk with you Davis?" Tk asked. 

"No prob." I said. "I wouldn't want to know what they talk about in their spare time either!" I joked. It seemed as if Tk and I were the only ones laughing. Yep. We were. 

"Now who's offended." I said sticking out my tongue. 

"Grow up." Matt said rolling his eyes. "Make sure you two pack your stuff, we'll see you in the morning." And with that he proceeded to shut the door in our faces. 

"That was rude." I heard Tk say. 

"Just a bit." I replied sarcastically as we made our way to my room. 

"I'll take the shower in my room, you take the one in the hall way bathroom." I said while going to my bedroom. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~   


"Davis, I already packed and my suitcase is in your room." Tk told me. We were both now dressed in our night clothes. 

"Yeah, I already did too, but for some strange reason everyone seems to think we haven't packed yet." 

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I can finally go to sleep. That practice wiped me out. 

"Shuh!" Don't say that to loud or they'll find out our secret. 

"Don't worry, who listens to us?" Tk questioned. 

"Hmm... you got a point there." 

"Yep, let's go to sleep now." 

"Were do you wanna sleep, the floor, bed, desk, bathroom..." I said while putting my notebook back in the drawer. 

"If you don't mind, I'll sleep in the bed." 

"Good choice, I wouldn't have slept on the floor either." I walk over to my bed and jumped in. The good thing about my bed was that it was big, it could fit at least three people comfortably in it. 

Tk got in to. I told him to shut off the light. Then I rolled in the opposite direction of him and went to sleep. I started dreaming what this camping trip would be like.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   


TG101   
  


Chapter five is done. The next chapter is the camping trip. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, see ya soon! Remember to R/R.   
  


  
  
  
  
  



	6. Camping Trip Part 1

  
  


Chapter 6 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any songs I might use! 

First off, I would like to thank you for all of the reviews and ideas. I've been busy, first I had to go to summer school to World Geo out the way, then I was force to get a job. How wrong is that?! (A/N: I really dislike world geography! Too much homework...) Anyways I finally got around to updating, hope you like it! 

#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####   


People killing, People dying,   
Children hurting, children crying,   
Can you practice what you preach,   
or would you turn the other cheek....   
Father, Father, Father, help us,   
send some guidance from above,   
cause people got me got me questioning   
where is the love?   
  
  
  
  
  
  


So here we all are in the car on our way to the resort thing. Now don't get me wrong, I do usually like going on trips that involve me going away from home, but what I didn't realize was that I had to room with these people 24/7. Originally my mom had planned it so I could have a room to myself, but Kari brought a friend and I had to give it up for them. It's not that I'm mad about giving up my room, it's that I have no privacy, what if someone walked in on me? I've already figured out what I have to do. It will be hard, but I'll just stop doing... you know, while I'm here, problem solved right. 

Anyways, as of now we are all stuffed in a van my 'parents' should I say rented. I was sitting in the back left against the window. The scenery was nice, but boring. All we did was pass fields, trees and some occasional hills. Once in a while we went through a small town. The older people were sitting up front and the younger people, us, were sitting in the back. My mom said it was because we 'needed to stay out of grown folk business' or something like that. I still don't know exactly what she meant by that. I had just woken up from a rather peaceful sleep because the grown ups decided that singing road trip songs would be such a 'wonderful' idea. 

I looked at them like they were crazy and decided against saying something. I would only get in trouble anyways. The van was not the normal van. The seats were rather large, that two people could actually sleep on them. To the right of me sat/ laid Tk. He had fallen asleep with his head on his pillow and was leaning against the other window. Tai and Matt were in the seat in front of us, I hadn't heard anything from them in a while so I just assumed they were sleep. Kari and her friend were near the grown ups playing some kind of game. I turned the volume on my head phones up and took out my song book. Might as well write while I'm on the road.   


'FLASH' 

I paused my song and lifted my head. "Who just took a picture?" I asked. I didn't have to wait long, I saw the camera in Kari's hand. Her friend was laughing behind her. 

"Don't they just look so cute!" Kari said as she flashed another picture towards the two unsuspecting boys. 

I looked over the seat and saw Matt and Tai sleeping, which had confirmed my earlier thought. What would you expect on a long trip? 

"Why are you taking pictures of them sleep?" I asked not really seeing why they would want pictures of people sleeping. 

She laughed and then whispered, "Blackmail. When we get there, just hope that you aren't the first one to fall asleep." Kari said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She went back to her seat, and from what I could tell start discussing there evil plans for the person who fell a sleep. I always knew she had a bad streak. 

I turned on my music and went back into my own little world. I was in the process of writing my newest song. Brian told me that we had to sing two songs, one we had written and one by another artist to see if we could adjust to different styles of music. I think I should get some sleep now while were on the road, I don't think I would want to be the first one to fall asleep. It looks like it's going to be a long night.   


###**&**###**&**### 

_(Dream/Memory)_   
  


"Were am I?" Davis voice echoed. "This seems... familiar." Davis found himself in the long winding hallways of his school. An aurora of bright silverish lights blinded his vision. Then suddenly the scene changed and he ended up standing in the doorway to the classroom, overlooking the students, even himself. 

"I remember this." Davis talked in his strange dream voice, you know the type you usually hear in a movie when the character is reliving a past dream. "What am I doing here?" Davis asked himself confused. "This was a couple of weeks before we went on christmas break. Why did I have to dream this, I hated this day alot... and still do. No one seems to understand, especially not that nosy ass teacher." He walked into the back and sat down on one of the tables in the back. He tried to talk to one of his friends, but he couldn't see him or hear him. He leaned against the wall and watched the scene.   


"Everyone, listen up and get in your seats. Today I would like to inform you of a situation and the positive results of getting help. Hotu, will you please come up here." The teacher said. A boy with black hair and green eyes suddenly stood up and walked to the front. 

"You know you don't have to do this right?" Mr. Kakito told him as he took a seat near his desk 

"It's ok, I believe they should know. They can try to prevent it from happening to them and it will teach them that this kind of thing happens to everyday people." Hotu replied. 

"Ok, I have a few rules first. During Hotu's story, I don't want any rude comments. Treat him with respect none of you know how hard it is to speak about something like this. Second, hold all of your questions until the end, and third reframe from joking and laughing. This is a serious situation." Mr. Kakito said while glancing at Davis, letting him know that the rules applied to him too. " Maybe it will teach you all to be grateful for the lives you lead today. We will also be attending a program in the Auditorium in about an hour. Hotu, if you will." Mr. Kakito ended. 

Hotu sat down in the chair placed in the center of the room for him. He took a deep breathe then began his story. 

"It happened over summer vacation, my parents were going out of town for a week. My parents are good people, they would never put me in danger purposely. Anyways, my Aunt and Uncle, who I had me like once throughout my whole life were arranged to take me in that week. Seriously, it was like a week from H-E double hockey sticks. The first day I got there it was ok, I got weird vibrations from my uncle but shrugged it off as nothing." 

"A couple of hours into my visit, my aunt said she had to work leaving me with my uncle. If I could have taken that next moment back, I would have. His excuse was, I was taking the family fortune away from his family. I forgot to mention he had a son, but he was away at college. We were sitting at the kitchen table when she left. He gave me that lame excuse and then proceeded to hit me. I was so shocked. I knew my family was wealthy, but not to the point that my own uncle would get jealous of me. Once I got over the shock, I ran towards the front door. I out ran him and ended up in some kind of alley. I had a black eye and forming bruise on my stomach and arms." 

"When I got back...*sniff* h..he was there waiting for me." Hotu said stopping a moment to compose himself. 

Seeing how this boy was a close friend to the teachers family, Mr. Kakito got up and gave the boy a tissue. He gathered the young boy in his arms and comforted him until he settled down. The teacher then pulled away and sat back in his desk letting the boy finish his story. 

"I don't wanna drag this story out, so I'll give you the short version. I came back, he beat the crap out of me for running away, spraining my wrist. He got out a knife and scarred my stomach. Though, that was the only time he used a knife. That whole week when my aunt left for work, he would turn into abusive uncle. I knew there had to be more of a reason for my treatment. I was really beginning to think that I had done something wrong." 

"The second to last night I was there, I went into his room while he was away. I knew I was searching for something, except I didn't really know what it was. I tried to open up the bottom drawer near his bed, but it was locked. Me being an excellent lock pick, I just picked the lock. So then I opened it and found tons of weed, needles and other drugs that I did not even know of. He's going to kill himself with this I thought when I first saw it. I closed the drawer and began to leave the room. That's when I heard the front door open. From the sound of the boots I knew my uncle had returned and I had just enough time to hide."   


"Needless to say I was caught and the beating started. My uncles pupils were dilated and I could tell he had done something before he came home. He threw me into the living room and against a wall. I was lucky though. For the first time ever, my aunt came home early along with my parents who had came from their trip a day early. My dad knocked out his brother in law and my mom called the police. They talked with my aunt while I was in the car. They also took me to the hospital so I could get my wounds fixed up." 

"I just want to tell you all that I did not think a thing like this could happen to me. You see it on tv and sympathize with the kids on it. Though it tends to leave your mind the next second and you never think about it again. But I am living proof that abuse can happen to people you go to school with. I mean who knows, somebody besides me in this school might be getting abused besides me and is to afraid to tell." The black haired boy finished and looked around at the class. 

"Thank you Hotu for sharing your story, class do you have any questions for Hotu." Mr. Kakito asked looking around the room seeing several hands pop up. 

"Um, you over there." Hotu said pointing towards a red haired boy near the front center. The boy took his hand out of the air and thought a moment about the question he was going to ask. 

"What did your parents do when you got home, did they get any weirder around you?" The boy asked looking at Hotu for an answer. 

Hotu thought about it. "No, not really. They were really protective of me a while after it happened, come to think of it, they still slightly are. I know my parents just don't want something like that to happen again." 

"How about you." Hotu said pointing to a girl with long black hair and glass. 

"I wanted to know, did you ever get depressed after it happened and what gave you the courage to tell us this?" 

"Well, I did not really get depressed, though I was upset for a while. I just put it all behind me. For the second question, I want normal kids to actually know something like this happens to real people. Some could even be people you know. Heck, there could be some others in this class besides me this happened to, but we'd never know. I'm one of the few that is willing to tell my story to give people knowledge about this situation and to remind them not to take their lives for granted." Hotu ended. 

Mr. Kakito interrupted. "Hotu, pick one more, were almost out of time." 

"Okay. What about you." Hotu said pointing to Davis. 

"So, it only lasted a week huh." The teacher had a look on his face like 'oh no here it comes.' After your encounter, did you find yourself wanting to cause yourself pain for being so weak. Also during your visit, did he beat you til' the brink of death or until you wanted him to just kill you?" Davis asked starring at Hotu's surprised face expectantly. 

"N..no, he didn't beat me until the brink of death, but what he did was wrong none the less!" Hotu replied getting defensive. 

"Hey, no need to get all up tight about it, it was just a question. Though, If you didn't feel like that, then he must not have beaten you all that bad." 

"What are you trying to say that I'm lying or something!" Hotu raised his shirt. " Look I have the scar on my stomach when he used the knife!" He said placing his shirt back down. 

"Dude, chill out. Damn, it was just a statement, if you can't take it the don't let people ask questions. I'm not saying that any type of abuse is right, I'm just saying your lucky that you got a some what gracious uncle. There are other kids out there that aren't as lucky as you were and have killed themselves or want to be killed. Just be lucky you weren't one of them." Davis said sitting back down in his seat. Hotu also sat back down. 

"Davis, what you said was uncalled for, how can you understand a situation you've never been in? I know for a fact that none of you all are homeless or hungary out on the streets. By right I think you owe him an apology, do you know how hard this could be on someone?" The teacher asked. 

_'No, I have no friggin' idea about how someone could live like that. Oh, well maybe be if you count the fact that I... AM one of those people.'_ Davis wanted to say that but decided against it and remained silent. 

"...." 

"That's what I thought, now apologize for being so rude to Hotu." 

"Mr. Kakito, Davis wasn't really being rude he was just stating his opinion like everyone else did." Hotu said surprisingly taking up for Davis. 

"Hotu, I am sorry for being rude about the way that I said it, but I don't take back what I said." Davis told him. 

"See, now it wasn't all that hard was it. When you get home tonight you'll be in your nice warm house with your family feeling better that you apologized." The teacher said smiling sincerely. 

"No offense or anything, but how would you know?" _ 'You got your head stuck so far up your ass that... no can't say that'_ "Maybe you shouldn't stereotype people so much. You don't know half of what you think you know." 

"THAT'S IT!" Davis had finally wore the teachers thin patience off. "I will not tolerate this behavior from a student, I'm calling your parents, what is your phone number?" 

_'Is this man kidding, or is he just plain stupid. He knows I'm not going to give him the right number.' _ "My home number is (321)-654-9876." _Now if he's smart he'll see what I did. He he!_

"You know what never mind, I'll just look it up and inform your parents that you were being a disruption to the class." 

"Cousin, you really don't have to do that, Davis wasn't all that bad." Hotu said speaking up once again, but this time his was seated in his desk. 

"He needs to be taught a lesson and I intend to get this through his skull. Now we are going to that D.A.R.E assembly. Everyone stick together and head to the auditorium. Davis, you can be expecting a call tonight." The teacher said and the he exited the room. 

The dream flashed again brining the Davis sitting on the table in the back to his house. Let me remind you, that this is a long ride. So anyways Davis sees the other Davis picking up the phone. 

"Hello." Davis answered monotone. He had just woken up from a nap he so rightfully deserved. 

"Davis, is that you, this is Mr. Kakito, are one of your parents available?" 

_'Hell no!'_ Davis thought. Um no... not at the moment, see you at school!" Davis said quickly. He then did the only thing he could think of, he hung up. He then took the phone wire out of the wall disconnecting it and did the same with the next phone. Now he can't call back. 

*I was so dumb, I thought my father would not find out, man was I wrong.* Real Davis thought. 

Another bright silverish light flashed and he was still at his house, except his father was there now. " I got a call from your teacher the other day at work, and why did you disconnect all of the phones. Were you thinking that I wouldn't FIND OUT! _*_slap._* _ Dis 'ruppen a class, yo' stupid ass should be listenin, maybe you would LEARN something! Just remember, this is for your own good. You will learn respect, even if I have to beat it into you." 

*It had taken the teacher about a month to actually reach his father, a month after the whole talk. The class already back to normal.* 

Then the scene changed yet again, but this time it had fazed out and he appeared in his classroom again. The slap was the only hit Davis got on his face which had already disappeared. The rest of the bruises were covered by mounds of clothing. 

"I can see calling your father truly did help a bit, there is still stuff we need to work on. Though, your not as hotheaded as you usually are. I'm glad for that. Anyways, your dismissed, you may leave now." The teacher said. 

'Please, you would be quite too after you just got the sh** kicked out of you. I there was something I didn't want, I was for him not to call my father again. I mean regular beatings are bad, but this time I had to go to like a local doctor to get my arm set and stitches. I had told them I got in a hit and run accident and luckily they believed me.' 

*Not another flash.* The real Davis said as he was once again placed into another memory. Except this time it was a happy memory. His mother and father were sitting on the couch smiling while he and Jun unwrapped christmas presents. He was around 7 years old around found that I received the fire truck he had always wanted. 

###**&**###**&**###   
_(Dream End)_

"I like the red fire truck...." Davis murmured. 

"Wake up dummy!" Tk said whacking him upside the head with his pillow seeing how shaking his shoulder wasn't working. 

"Wha..? Hey! What's the deal Ts!" Davis said grabbing Tk's pillow from him and hitting him with it. 

"Stop it." Tk said. "Geez I was trying to was you up for the past five minutes, so I thought I would take a different approach." 

"Oh." Davis said as he dropped the pillow. 

"I was trying to tell you that we're here. Didn't you notice that there was no one else in the van besides us?" 

"No, not really.." Davis replied looking towards the front. 

"Well, that doesn't matter, come on everybody's in the lobby. We're about to go get our rooms." Tk said as he opened the van door to get out. 

The first thing to meet Davis eyes was the bright, almost to bright sun. He groaned and reached to grab his cd player out of the van. He assumed they would probably come back to get their stuff later once they got a room. Davis followed Tk into the resort. To say the least, this place was very fancy. It had a huge chandelier in the middle of the floor with a group of spaced out couches surrounding it. He looked upstairs and sat a man playing the piano with a few people sitting and eating, considering it was a restaurant. It was the nicest place he had ever been in. 

Once the group was checked in, they headed back to the van to drive over to the cabins they had rented.   


###**&**###**&**###   


TG101   


Ok, that was part one of the camping trip, they have just arrvived. Hope ya'll enjoyed it, remember to R/R!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Part 2 Pranks

Hey, it's me again! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and stuck with it this whole time. Nothing in this story is intended to offend anyone and if it does I apologize in advance. Remember just to look at some of this as just humor and nothing to serious. Here's chapter seven, I hope you all like it. E-mail me if you have a question or concern. Now on to the trip part 2!

"Numb"

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

[Chorus]  
repeat

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

[Chorus]  
repeat

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be

[Narrator pov]

"I thinks it's over that hill once you go through all of those trees." Diane said glancing up from her road map.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that, seeing how there's only one road leading to our cabins. Plus, that sign right there is an added bonus." Malcolm said pointing to the large wood sign to the left of theVan.

"Shut it, if that's how you're going to be then you might be laying on the floor tonight." Diane said crossing her arms across her chest."

"Come on, I was just messing with you." Malcolm laughed. He then kissed her quickly on the cheek and focused his attention back on the road.

[Davis pov]

It was starting to feel a bit hot in the Van, so I decided I would take off my  
jacket. This time Matt was sitting beside me and Tk and Tai were in the seat in front of us laugh their asses off at the older folks.

I have no idea really why Matt would choose to sit beside me, I mean come on, we have really nothing in common besides the fact that we both like music. So any ways I was almost out of my jacket sleeve when I saw that my black armband was missing, revealing all of my scars. Major slip up. I decide to play it cool. Trying not to attract attention to myself, I quickly pulled my jacket back on. Great, now Matt is staring at me like I've got something on my face. Hmm... maybe I do? I think I accidentally hit him while I was putting my jacket back on. It was highly impossible that he saw something, I mean he was looking at Tk and Tai the whole time right? I decide that I didn't really need to stress myself out right now so I picked up my music and stuff that I had lying around in the seat.

We finally got to cabin 15 where we were supposed to stay. Mr. Ishida parked the Van into the long stone engraved driveway. I got out the Van and glanced at the snow-covered ground. I saw a blue sports car in the driveway, which Tai was already claiming as his own since he was the only one of us 'youngings' that could drive. I diverted my attention away from him and back to the cabin. This place was amazing! The sun was shining... granted it was cold, but the cabin was huge!

Everyone quickly found rooms and put their stuff in them. Sadly there  
weren't enough rooms for everyone. My mom and Mr. Ishida shared a  
room, Tai and Kari's parents shared another, while Kari and her friend shared a room, leaving me, Tk, Matt, and Tai all to share a room. (The room with the bunk beds). Of course I complained to my mom about this and she said if I didn't like it I could sleep on the couch. She pulled me away from everyone and into the kitchen area.

"Now Davis, I hate to say this, but please try to stay out of trouble. I know  
how your imagination likes to run wild, the last thing I need is for you to cause  
a ruckus. Don't let your father's poor behavior rub off on you. You better  
stay in line, if I hear anyone complain about you causing some kind of destruction I'm going to be very disappointed in you. I believe you will hold up the family name. Now go catch up with your friends and have fun."

I nodded mutely and returned to my friends. They were out in the front area deciding on what they wanted to do. I walked over near them and sat on the couch. Sometimes I just don't feel like talking. Although when I don't people might think something is wrong because they're use to hearing  
me go on about nothing. What I don't get is why they care if I don't talk, it's not as if they listen to me when I do.

"Actually..." Tai started, "I think we should play some pranks! But, we have to play them on people we don't know, and since we don't know anyone, that means much more people play our pranks upon!"

"I don't know if that's really a good idea Tai." Matt said casting him a nervous glance.

"Come on Matt, I promise it won't be too bad...!"

"I don't know..." Matt trailed off.

"Where's your adventurous side, I know it's somewhere." Tai said messing up the blonde's hair.

"Hey!" Matt yelped surprised while he tried to fix his hair. "Not the hair, how many times do I have to tell you this?!" Matt yelled glaring at Tai.

Tai gave him a what did I do look. Matt just rolled his eyes. I shifted on the couch so that I was watching them. I know I am being a bit anti-social. I don't care though. I stared at my jacket sleeves, I had put my wristbands back on as soon as I got in the house. Sometimes I wish I hadn't started doing it, but it's like I've become sort of addicted to it. Now it's not to the point where I do it everyday anymore. Sometimes I don't even feel like doing it. I guess that's the first step to recovery.

"Haha! You know Yama, you worry a little too much about your hair!" Tk laughed.

"Shut up you little rodent!" Matt said throwing a pillow from the couch at his brother's head.

"Ouch... hey, who threw that pillow at me?!" Kari said as she picked up the pillow that had just hit her in the stomach.

"It wasn't me!" Matt semi sang as he jumped off the couch to hide behind Tk.

"Sure, whatever." Kari replied placing the pillow back on the couch. "Your lucky I'm feeling nice today or you would have found that pillow coming upside your head." Kari laughed glaring playfully  
at Matt.

"Kari, we're going to the main building around here, do you and Mara want to come?" Tk asked nicely.

"Yeah, we've got nothing else to do. Let me get my shoes." Kari said as she gracefully ran up the stairs to her room to retrieve her shoes.

"Ya'll inform them of our plans when we get into the car." Tai said looking directly at Davis and Tk. "I need to go find my keys." With that Tai departed upstairs to his room to find his keys.

Seconds later Kari and Tai both emerged from the stairs and the two grab their coats while the other three waited outside for them.

"I call shot gun!" Matt yelled, briskly walking over to the passenger's side of the car.

"Hey no fair, we didn't even get a chance." Tk complained frowning.

"Too bad." Matt replied rolling his eyes.

Davis walked over to the other side of the car. He tried to open up the doors, but found they were locked.

"Hurry up Tai, it's freezing out here!" Matt complained while rubbing his arms together trying to get warm.

"I'm coming!" Tai yelled exasperated as he jogged over to the driveway unlocking the doors to his brand new blue sport car, it had a blue neon light on the bottom of it and nice shiny rims, to put it simply, this car was Tai's pride and joy. As he like to call it, his 'baby'. Not to mention, they had only rented it for the trip.

So now everyone was in the car and we were headed for the main cabin. I already had a good prank up my sleeve already, I just needed to convince on of them to act it out. Tai pulled the car into one of the many parking spaces and then the six of us made our way into the main cabin. We got on the elevator and went near the hotel rooms. Across from the rooms was the game room. It wasn't really an arcade or anything, but a lot could be done in there.

[Normal pov]

"Alright group huddle." Matt said. "Now Tai and I have decided that this will be kind of like a truth or dare game, minus the truth. Anywaz the oldest person gets to go first and dare whichever one of us that he wants. Tai, you've got the floor." Matt said while he glanced to his right at Tai.

"Ok, who's it gonna be...? Tk, I've got the perfect dare for you!" Tai exclaimed.

"Man, why did you have to pick me, why not Kari?" Tk said pointing to Tai's sister.

"Because, it's about time you let loose, which brings me to your dare. You see that club door down there. That's were all the wild people are."

"Um.. Tai, that's a 18 and older club, I can't go in there." Tk pointed out.

"Sure you can, we all can, it's called the back door. No one ever watches it after a certain time, c'mon let's go down there."

The group got on the elevator and headed down to level two. Right now they had been on level seven were all the rooms had been. The elevator was made with clear glass and you could see the who inside area when you looked from it. Finally they arrived on the second floor.

"When we go in there you have to find some real trashy looking person and dance freaky with them for 20 seconds." Tai said.

Two by two the each ran to the back door and slipped into the club unnoticed. Davis pushed Tk in front and told him to find the person of his dreams. That earned him a glare from Tk. The rest of the group stood on the sidelines as Mara spotted some really trashy looking girl who had just finished doing stuff to a guy. Tk wrinkled his nose.

"Please don't make me dance with that slut, what if she tries to kiss me after giving head to that guy over there."

"Don't worry if she gets too crazy we'll step in." Matt said. "Now go, you're on the clock."

The group laughed a bit as they saw Tk approach the girl. She had barely any shirt on and a skirt that way to short and skin tight.

"Eww...I feel for your brother Matt." Davis said.

"Yeah, although it is funny!" Matt said laughing again.

They watched as he can up behind her and started dancing, she immediately got the hint and went to grinding against him. She was facing him and she wrapped her leg around his middle as she continued her assault. Tk was dancing just as fast to keep up with her. By the time they got to the floor Matt had already said time and pulled his brother away from her and out of the club laughing the whole way.

Once outside and around the corner, the group planned their next move. "Tk it's your turn to dare somebody, Mr. bump and grind king." Tai said briefly imitating Tk dancing.

"Shut up." Tk said. "Your the one who made me do the dare, I think she was trying to rape me!" Tk said.

"Stop with the melodrama and pick someone already!" Kari said.

"Fine Kari, I dare you to into the movies and pretend to be dating your brother. Make sure everyone hears you say he's your brother, moan and everything." Tk said smirking.

"That's just disgusting Tk, gross my own brother! We don't have to k..kiss do we...?" Kari asked a bit afraid.

"No, that would be down right nasty, just pretend, but you have to convince the people in the movie and make at least one person leave."

"Wouldn't we be interrupting their movie?" Tai asked not wanting to be dragged into his sisters  
dare.

"It doesn't really matter, there all free here anyway, they can always see it again." Davis said.

"Then it's settled. Let's gooo too the moovieees!" Tk sung as he and the others headed to ground level to go to the Movie Theater they had passed.

Once in the theater, Tai and Kari were forced to hold hands and told to sit in the back of the theater. Then two by two again, the rest of them came in and took seats were they could hear what was going on, but act like they did not know them.

"Brother stop it!" They heard Kari yell. It was dark, so others really could not see them that well no matter how much they tried.

"Ohh, right their little sis." They heard Tai moan. Mara started laughing and Matt quickly covered her mouth. Tk was about ready to fall out of his seat laughing, but Davis pulled him back in his chair.

A couple people in the theater turned around with disgusted looks on their faces while others tried to ignore. "Ahh, that's the spot, more big brother!" they heard Kari squeal as they made fake Kissing sounds.

Finally a man and his family got fed up with hearing them and left out of the movies. Kari and Tai high fived and the rest of the group ran out of the movies and straight passed the couple they ran out, laughing like a pack of wild hyenas the whole way.

"Let's sit down in that Starbucks over there." Tai said as the rest of the group followed him to the starbucks. They grabbed a booth and everyone sat down.

"Now it's my turn to choose a person." Kari said. "Davis it's your turn." Kari said grinning evilly.

"...Ok, lay it on me, I can handle it." Davis said giving a triumphant smile.

"Just for that, I dare you to let me and Mara dress you up in whatever style we want!"

"You're not going to dress me up as a girl are you?!" Davis said panicking.

"Oh no... we have something much better in mind, to the mall it is. I think it is down the hall from the movie theater." Kari said as she got up and led the group towards the mall.

"Here we are. Hold on a second." She pulled Mara away form the group and told her what kind of accessories she would need. Mara nodded and quickly went off to find what she needed.

"Kari this store looks a little dark, do you see that, they've got vampires on the wall!" Tai said.

"Grow up Tai." Matt told him as he pushed his friend in the store.

The rest of the group followed and sat on some blood red couches they found in the middle of the store. "Now Davis, whatever I put on you, you have to wear for the rest of the day and while we walk through the mall." Kari said.

"Okay..." Davis sighed.

"Good, now go try these on." Kari said while pushing him into a dressing room.

Davis looked at himself in the mirror, he had on a pair of black baggy pants with zippers all over it. He had on a red, no sleeve fitted shirt with a black fishnet long sleeve top over it. He shook his head. "They are so going to pay for this." Davis mumbled to himself as he put on the black buckled army boots that Kari gave him.

"Davis come out here!" Kari said. Davis grumbled again, but did like she said. Their jaws dropped.

"See Mara, I told you he would make a hot goth." Kari said smiling.

"Yeah you were right, but we're not done yet!" She walked over to him and forced him to sit on the couch.

"NOOO! not make up!" Davis yelled attempting to get away.

"Shut up and sit down, it's all apart of the outfit." Kari said as she told some of the others to help hold Davis down.

Mara took an off white powder and put it his face first to make him look a bit paler. Then she applied black eyeliner to his eyes along with some red, blackish gray eye shadow. After that she put on him some black lipstick and put a small hoop silver earring in his left pierced ear.

"Stand up." Mara commanded. "Here put these on she said as she handed Davis a black belt with sliver spikes. She took his other armbands out of his hands once he discreetly put on the black silver spiked bracelet and a dark red arm band.

"Ok, the only things we have left ring up is that collar and nail polish we got you." Kari said.

"Whoa, Davis you look like a whole 'nuther person!" Tk exclaimed as he walked over with the rest of the group to the check out counter.

The check out man had a black, yellow, and red mohawk. He was slim built, around eighteen and was dressed goth too, kind of like Davis was. He took the nail polish and collar and rung it up.

"Oh, who's the cute one back there!" the check out person said starring at Davis. If Davis wasn't embarrassed then, he was most certainly embarrassed now. He groaned and dropped his head on the nearest shoulder he could find, trying to hide. It happened to be Tk's shoulder he landed on.

"Aww, is that his boyfriend?" the guy asked curiously

"What! No no," Tk said removing Davis' head, "he's just shy!" Tk said grinning widely.

"That's cute, come again." He said handing them their bag. "I hope I see you soon." The man said winking at Davis.

The rest of the group had a hard time containing their laughter until they exited the store. When they got a couple feet away, the dam just broke and they all busted out laughing. Some of them had even fallen to the floor.

"Hahahah! That dude was hitting... on Davis...ahhahahahah!'' Tai choked out.

"Oh my gosh, somebody help me I can't stand haha, OMG I'm gonna die laughing...!" Matt said holding his stomach attempting to get off the floor.

"Leave me alone, it's not that funny!" Davis pouted. "Try having it happen to you!" Davis said laughing a little suddenly finding the situation a bit funny.

"Hold on, you still have to put on the rest of the items, lets go to the food court so I can paint his nails." Kari said. She placed the black silver buckle collar with a red cross around his neck. Then they wondered around to find the food court.

"Alright now that your nails are done and we have all eaten, It's time for you to choose someone Davis." Tk said.

"Ok, Matt since you haven't gone yet. We have to go up to the section were the residence stay at though, so to the elevators." Davis said as they cleaned off their table and headed to the elevator.

"Alright, here's your dare. You have to wait for the next person to turn the corn and you have to flirt with them and make them think you like them. no matter what type of person turns the corner. If they are married or too young then you have to wait for the next person to come along." Davis said.

"That sounds easy enough, it might even work out to benefit me!" Matt laughed. They heard someone coming around the corner, the rest of the group quickly hide so they could see the scene and Matt stood along the wall with his arms crossed.

Soon came two about ten years old girls. They saw Matt and instantly thought he was cute. "Hi." One of them said as she started a conversation with Matt. "Why are you just standing here, shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend or something?" She asked curiously.

Not one to be rude Matt responded with a smile, "No, I don't have one, I just came here to think."

"Oh," the other one said. "You're cute, what's your name?"

Matt sighed to himself, "It's Matt, what are yours." Matt said trying to be nice as he glanced down the hall.

"Oh, I'm Kiara, and that's my twin sister Kaila." Tiara said.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Matt said hinting that he wanted to be alone.

They got it and started walking towards the elevator. "It was nice meeting you too Matt, maybe we'll see you again!" Kaila said as she followed her twin sister to the elevator and got on.

Once they were out of site Matt let out a sigh of relief. He saw his friends laughing at him from their hiding places. They quickly shut up when they heard someone else coming around the corner.

Matt crossed his arms again and leaned against the wall waiting for the person to come around the corner. Matt looked up and say a guy around twenty years old come around the corner. For a brief second it looked like Matt wanted to run. He glanced over at his friends and saw them trying to hold back their laughter. Gathering his courage Matt walked up to the guy.

"Hey," Matt started. He smiled to the guy, if they wanted a show, they were going to get a good one. "Hot guys like you don't come this way often." Matt flirted as he walked over in front of the guy. This person had brownish blond spiked hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans, and a fitted jacket.

"A..are you talking to me? The guy asked looking confused.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Matt said rolling his eyes.

"I was just making sure. You know, you aren't to bad looking yourself." The guy said trying to put a hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt ducked away. "Really, no one's really told me that before..." Matt lied. This guy wasn't suppose to respond back, he was suppose to look at him weird and walk away. He glanced over at Tai, his eyes pleading for help. Davis nodded his head and let Tai save Matt.

"Hey Matt, I've been looking everywhere for you." Tai said. "Who's your friend?"

"Um..I ran into him in the hall." Matt said glancing at the guy again.

"Well tell your friend bye, we have to go before we get in trouble. Your dad almost had a cow when he found out you were gone." Tai said pulling Matt away from the scene. The other guy waved and walked off onto the elevator.

Once they saw the guy leave for good everyone came out of their hiding places. "Leave me alone" Matt said, "I don't even want to hear it."

"Don't worry...*laugh* we weren't going to say anything." Davis said pulling at his collar. "Now that you know how it feels." With that Davis and the others laughed a bit at him but not much.

"Do you guys think it's some kind of sign!" Kari said high fiving her friend.

"What if he finds out it was dare, what if we hurt his feelings." Tk said genuinely worried.

"Don't worry, I never said anything that could hurt his feeling plus, we probably won't ever see that guy again so he won't ever find out it was a dare. I think we've done enough damage for the day lets go back to the cabin." Matt said

The group got on the elevator and made their way through the main lobby. They got into the rental car and went to the cabins. While in the car Davis and Tk horribly sang out of tune to the radio. They did it on purpose to get on everyone's nerves.

"Hello, anybody home Tai yelled.

"Hi, I take it you had a good time, you kids have been gone for quite sometime now." Davis mom said as the rest of the group entered the room. "Oh my!" she gasped, "Honey, what did you do?" Davis mom asked.

"Nothing, what's so different about me...?" Davis said forgetting that he wasn't wearing his regular attire and the fact that he was wearing make up.

"Oh, you mean that...well, I thought it was time for a change." Davis lied. "See ya later mom!" Davis said as he ran upstairs with the bags in his hands, to the room that he shared with the others.

TG101

I'm going to leave this chapter at this. Next time It will continue with this trip. See what happens next time. So anyways, don't forget to r/r and sorry if this chapter offended anyone. Until next time, which I promise won't be too long!


	8. Mistakes

Hi, yeah....so I finally updated! I got kind of busy, but Anywaz.... I don't own any songs by Three Days Grace, Simple Plan or Lincoln Park. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! With that said, here's the next chapter of breaking through!

* * *

(Davis pov)

Stumbling my way out of the room I shared with the rest of the guys, I sleepily tried to find my way to the bathroom. I had just woken up from another nightmare and I couldn't seem to stop shaking.

When I reached the bathroom I turned on the light and went over to the sink. I splashed water on my face to try and make myself more alert. It was only a dream... But I know good and well that it wasn't. Isn't it enough that I live with him, why does he have to plague my dreams to?! sniff N..no, I can't do this now. I wiped my face again refusing to cry. I Stared intently at my wrist contemplating whether or not I wanted to... do it. I opened my right hand and gazed at the shiny object in it. Sighing, I raised it to my wrist ready to cut again like I had do many times before.

click

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know anybody was in here!"

I jumped about a mile high, "D..don't worry about." I stuttered closing my hand again, hoping he hadn't seen anything. I can't believe I forgot to lock the door. Stupid!

"What were you doing?" Matt questioned curiously as he raised his eyebrow.

Damn, "Uh..hh...n..nothing people don't usually do in the bathroom, why?" I asked throwing in a fake grin. That's right, just grin and nod your head, maybe he'll stop asking you stuff.

"Right." Matt says sarcastically.

"What... is that you have in your hand." Matt asked making a grab for my hand.

"Woah!" I said dodging him. "It's just a note. It's kind of private ya know!" I whispered loudly. Matt narrowed his eyes and gave me one of his cold hard stares trying to make me crack down and talk. Yeah right, that ain't happenin' today.

I tried to make my leave when he shoved me against the wall grabbing my arm and prying the blade out of it. I was pretty much in shock, I had no control and suddenly felt this could be the end of my life. He would tell everyone and people would look at me as if I was some sort of freak. I won't let that happen. Before he could get any more suspicious and try to look at my wrists I bolted out of the bathroom door.

That was rude dammit, I was right in the middle of something. Oh well, I'm kind of relieved in a way that I didn't do it, but now I have to worry about him telling someone. He can't really prove it, well besides for the blade cuz he never actually saw my wrist. Whatever. I don't need to waste time thinking about this. I quickly walked back down the hall to my room and got in the bottom bunk right underneath Tk's.

I got under the covers and rolled over towards the wall pretending to be sleep. Not ten seconds later, I heard Matt re-entering the room. I felt his eyes gaze over to me before he went over to his bunk. I was just glad he decided not to try and talk to me. I'm one of those people who sometimes just ignore what happens until people forget. I really try to avoid drama and stuff because I don't really see the point of feeling like that. I mentally sighed knowing that probably wasn't the end of it but drifted off to sleep anyways. Man I really need to get that blade back.

* * *

The next Day went by pretty fast, the family ended up having to go to a banquet support my Mom's job. It was one of those fancy things where you had to be well mannered and on your best behavior.

I was sad but also happy that the trip eventually came to an end. I was glad Matt hadn't asked me anything about yesterday, of course it's not like I gave him a chance to. I've been avoiding him like the plague and won't even let him get with in talking range of me. Although I can't really avoid him in the van but it's not like he will say it there.

We had all packed up and were headed on the road for our long trip back to the city where we lived. I was dressed in my regular attire which consisted of a long sleeve navy blue shirt with writing on it, a pair of over sized blue jeans completed with matching navy blue and white converses. I thought about it again and became disappointed that the trip had to ended so soon. I remembered what I would be returning to. If I could, I would never go home again, but like they say, good things never last forever.

Maybe I'm being a bit pessimistic, I don't care. I can be optimistic at times too. But right now since I'm about to go home, I have to prepare myself for literally the worst. I usually remind myself not to get my hopes to high just in case they get crushed later. I looked out the window of the van and saw we were close to my apartment. I must have slept the whole time. Again I felt that same fear nudging at my heart. The same feeling I hate getting every time I look at this place. My mom, driving this time, drove through the gates of my apartment complex.

My mom dropped me off at front of the gates. She kissed me on the cheek and said good bye. It was sad to be leaving her, but I knew I would see her again, someday. I gathered my belongings from the trunk and made my way up the stairs that lead to my most vivid nightmare.

I opened the door ready for anything. Nothing. Nobody was even home. I could tell, his jacket was gone from the hanger. I decided to check it out just in case. Setting my bags down in my room I went to check my father's room. I peeked my head in carefully and sighed with relief. Nobody was there. I went back in my room to listen to some music.

I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock and set it for around 8:00am. We had band practice early in the morning to go over some new songs we decided to play. I got up and turned on my computer to see who was online, I wasn't surprised to see no one on there since it was like around seven at night. Most folks get on late anyways. I sighed there's really nothing to do, I guess i'll just practice songs or something.

Around nine I was tired of practicing songs and stuff I strangely wondered when my father was coming home. Sometimes he skips days on punishing me and what not, maybe he's coming home late. I looked back at my computer and realized my sims game had finished loading. I built houses and stuff for a couple of hours until I got tired.

I went into the bathroom with my clothes and showered. Once I was fully dressed I glanced down at my wrist. I couldn't help but feel a heavy guilt weigh down on me knowing that I had willingly put those marks there. I flashed back to the trip, hopefully there was no need to worry until the next time I saw Matt, it's not like he'll tell my mom...?

Dismissing it, by shaking my head, I angrily grabbed my clothes and threw them in the hamper then made my way back to my room where I collapsed on my bed and fell into another dreamless sleep.

(regular pov)

"So we're going to do I Hate Everything About You, Perfect and In the End? Right?" Brian asked.

"Yup." Chris answered "Those are definitely different types of styles in music!"

"Yeah now all we have to do is practice them, so get your instruments ready and let's get the damn thing started!" Ken yelled smiling.

"Whatever Ken, you know we already took the liberty to practice these songs so they won't sound THAT bad." Brian told him while twirling one of his drum sticks in his hand.

"Hey Tk, we're going to do In the End first so your not gonna play the guitar Malik will ok." Chris said making his his brother feel apart of the band even if it was for a short while.

"That's cool." Tk replied smiling at him.

"Davis you ready?" Tk asked looking at his friend who was sitting zoned out looking on the couch.

"Uh..yeah...i'm good." Davis got up and went over to the mic. He strapped on his bass and waited while Brian counted them off using his sticks.

"Ok for real, that was enough of that song pleeeease let's move on." Chris groaned.

"Fine." Ken said being the one who leads sometimes too. "Let's do I Hate." Ken suggested.

Tk took his guitar from it's case and strapped it on while Malik sat down to watch them play.

"Davis you ready to do some screaming today?" Tk asked laughing.

"Please, I got this!" Davis said while he 'brushed his shoulders off.'

"Whatever!" Tk said rolling his eyes. "Just sing!" Tk laughed.

Brian signaled them off again and Davis began singing with a passion he felt beginning to weld up inside of him.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!  
WHY do I love you  
I HATE everything about you  
WHY do I love you

(davis pov)

Of course I knew what the lyrics to the song meant but on this pacific part it got me to thinking about my dad. I don't know why but all of a sudden I started to scream with this mad edge of anger to my voice.

I HATE everything about you  
Why do I love you  
YOU HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!  
WHY do you love me

I HATE  
YOU HATE  
I HATE  
You love me

I HATE everything about you  
Why do I love you....

(normal)

"Wow that was great!" Malik complemented "You guys are sure to win!"

"Thanks Malik, wait til' you hear the next song!" Davis said giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Ehm.." Davis cleared his throat hesitantly as he began the next song. He picked this one because he could relate with it on many levels. There was so much about this song that hit close to home. He looked around hoping he could sing the song without having one of those damn break downs.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Damn I hate this song I can't lose it now, I'm halfway done.' Davis thought bringing a shaky hand up to hold onto the mic.

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

(chorus)

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand...

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect....

Davis held out the note for a dramatic ending.

"That was awesome D-man! I'm actually starting to believe we have a chance!" Brian said grinning from his spot behind the drums.

"....Thanks Brian. Um Chris can I use your bathroom real quick?" Davis asked looking toward his right were Chris is standing.

"Sure man, you know I don't mind. We'll just take a break or something until you come back." Chris said waving him off.

Davis left off towards the bathroom and the rest of the boys sat down on the couches to take a break.

(davis pov)

I went to one of the bathrooms upstairs. I closed the door and locked it. I have to get a grip. I could feel myself tearing up and I sure as hell didn't want to cry because I probably wouldn't stop. I walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on my face trying to calm down. I got myself too worked up on this one. This can't happen again. I tell myself. Once I felt ready, I made my way back to the others.

(normal)

"Stop being stupid." Ken said.

"I'm NOT being stupid, it was a perfectly logical question!" Brian said

"If your trying to imply that all stupid questions are relevant to your idiotic charade of learning then sure it was a great question." Ken replied sarcastically

"...I..I..." Brian stuttered nervously.

"Ken stop messing with Brian's brain you know there's only so much it can take in at once!" Chris said laugh while Tk joined in.

"Oh looky who's back." Tk said cheekily

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Davis replied plopping down on the couch next to Tk.

"This practice is officially through, did ya'll bring your boards?" Ken asked.

"Like we leave home with out them!" Brian said pointing towards his near his drum set.

"I have to tell my mom we're going to the skate park. Be back soon!" Chris said as he raced up the stairs to find his mom.

"Hey Tk do you know how to skate?" Davis asked.

"Umm...I don't really know how to skate board but I can roller blade pretty well." Tk replied.

"That's still cool, Chris roller blades too so he might have an extra pair, just ask him when he gets back ok." Davis told him.

"Ok." Tk answered.

They all got there gear even Tk and skated/boarded to the nearest skate park. They enjoyed skating in the streets as much as they enjoyed doing tricks and stuff at the skate park.

"Uh...this was great you guys, but I got ta get home." Davis said noticing it was almost dark.

"That's cool man we'll catch you later Brian said as they all exchanged some weird handshake.

"See ya later." Davis said turning around.

"Wait!" Tk called out, "I'll walk or skate with you. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

With that Davis and Tk waved good bye a final time as they made their way towards Davis home.

"Why are you tagging along with me?" Davis asked confused.

"Oh..." Tk frowned, "I guess I wanted to. Plus I want to see what your apartment looks like!" Tk said excitedly.

Davis froze for a second, his eyes widened. h..he wants to see my apartment hm..I guess it could be alright I cleaned the place up and my father hasn't shown up yet. But if he ends up home i'll just make Tk leave...yeah, that's what i'll do!

"Ok, but it might be a bit junky." They silently continued their walk to Davis apartment.

* * *

"This is it, home sweet home!" Davis laughed nervously taking another glance around. He sighed everything was like he left it the day before.

"It's cool." Tk looked from the kitchen area separated by a wet bar to the family room were they had a tv set in front of the couch. "I wanna see your room!" Tk glanced at Davis expectantly.

"Er..why not." Davis lead him down the hall to him room and opened the door he locked the door behind them as he took a seat on his bed.

"Your room is nice!" Tk said looking at the collection of magazines and games. "What kind of computer is this?" Tk asked

"Oh it's a Compaq Presario or and Hp computer as they call it now."

"Oh, well mine is a Dell, but whatever works."

"Yeah...you ready for school tomorrow?" Davis asked looking at Tk getting on his computer.

"I guess I'm as ready as I can be." Tk shrugged from his chair. "What about you?"

"Please I'm not ready to hear those lame ass teachers try to teach us something!" Davis laughed

"Oh I know why because you got beef with our teacher Mr. Kakito!" Tk laughed while clicking someone's name online.

"Hell yeah you see how he acts, gets on my damn nerves!"

"Yeah like that one time when Jerry started crying an stuff he went over to his desk and was all like Jerry hun are you ok?" Tk put on him best sympathetic face. "Let me KISS you and make the pain go away!" Tk laughed while he tried to attack Davis.

"N...no, stay away Mr. Kakito!" Davis made his hands into a cross. "I don't like you like that ahhhh!!!" Davis screamed as he fell on the floor.

They both collapsed laughing, Tk on Davis bed and Davis on the floor rolling around. That was until Davis heard the front door shut.

Davis shot straight up, he listened and silently pushing himself off the floor. He could hear footsteps walking around near the kitchen area. Great now I have to figure a way to get Tk out of here without my father or him suspecting anything. This was such a bad idea. Davis thought mentally scolding himself.

"Davis...is something wrong?" Tk asked looking worried.

"N..no, everything's fine, but I think its about time for you to go home, not to be rude or anything." Davis said still staring at his bedroom door.

* * *

TG101

Ok that was chapter 8! Tune into the next chapter to see if Davis can get out of this unpleasant situation. Until next time plz r/r and i'll be back


	9. Too many lies

  
_Breaking Through_

Hello again!!! Thank you everyone that reviewed and read this story. I've been pretty busy between work and practice, not to mention a huge competition! But I haven't forgot any of ya or the fic! So without any further whatever, here's chapter 9!!!

* * *

**Hit The Floor**

_There are just too many_  
_Times people have tried to look inside of me_  
_Wondering what I think of you_  
_And I protect you out of courtesy_  
_Too many times that I've held on_  
_When I needed to push away_  
_Afraid to say what was on my mind_  
_Afraid to say what I need to say_  
_Too many things you say about me when I'm not around_  
_You think having the upper hand_  
_Means you gotta keep putting me down_  
_But I've had too many stand-offs with you_  
_It's about as much as I can stand_  
_So I'll wait until the upper hand is mine..._

THE FRONT DOOR SLAMS SHUT!

"Hehe..." stumble

"Davis, who is that?" Tk gave Davis a curious glance.

"Uh.. no one important." Davis gave him a weak smile then started looking for an escape route. He turned back to Tk.

"So...do you know how to climb down out of a window?"

"Sure, but not from like three stories in the air, I could kill myself!" Tk laughed giving Davis a questioning look. "Why?"

"Uhh...no reason, maybe that's not the best idea, but it's all I got so far....." Davis frowned glancing again at his door as he gathered his school backpack already filled with some clothes. Wherever he stayed tonight certainly wouldn't be there, maybe somewhere near the school. _It wouldn't be too bad. Just a bit cold, but at least I have clothes so i'm thankful for just that. I'm sure that when my father sees a guest over, it will be the end of my natural born life anyway._

Tk saw the slight frown on Davis face. It lasted only for a good second then it was replaced be a slight grin.

"Why are you so worried about getting me out anyway?" Tk asked concerned, giving his soon-to-be step brother a questioning look.

"Because..." Davis paused thinking of an except able answer, one that's not lying but would not let out his entire secret at the same time.

"Well...my father wouldn't be to excited seeing someone besides me in the house. Although, it's already too late." He stared intently at the inside of his door.

"Why, does he have something against guest?"

Davis shook his head mostly ignoring the question. He turned back to Tk.

"I have another plan, but you have to be really fast to do this. When and if my father comes through that door we're going to duck past him and sprint out of it, ok?"

"Sure...does he do this alot?" Tk asked hearing more stumbling in the hall and curse words being thrown about.

"Does who do what?" Davis questioned giving his friend a lost stare.

"Please Davis don't give me some stupid look, you know what I mean!" Tk mildly yelled walking closer to him.

"First off, your beyond invading my personal bubble space, so ah, I'm going to need you to take two steps back, then try again."

"Stop fucking around Davis! You got some drunk guy stumbling down the freakin' hall and all you can do is crack lame jokes! MY GOSH, don't you take _anything_ seriously?!"

Davis looked at poster covered wall admiring his Linkin Park and various bands.

"Are you even listening?!" Tk frustrated, ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"No..not really," Davis put his hands behind his head. "I don't listen to bullshit."

"Urg..I'm not here to fight with you." Tk sighed.

"Ok then don't." Davis shrugged. Either way he didn't care, he still was waiting for his father to come in. It shouldn't be very long now, Right after he finishes his drink.

"Davis..."

"Yeah..?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever..just be ready to do what I planned."

Tk nodded and the both sat on Davis blue colored bed.

"...I'm sor-"

"Listen, don't worry about it." Davis softly cut him off. "Now get ready because I hear him getting closer." Davis forced himself to half grin as he grab both coats and threw one to Tk.

Davis unlocked the door and stepped back towards his slightly disheveled bed. Tk stood up. They both heard foot steps getting closer and got ready to carry out the plan.

The knob turned and with a huge swing the door burst open hitting the wall.

"Boy that you? I thought I told you ta' clean this shit of a place up." He looked to the left. "Who the hell r' you?" Burp

"I..I" Tk stuttered.

"None of your business old man!" Davis shouted as he slammed into his father and beckoned Tk to follow his lead.

They both ran out into the hallway and out of the front door, the boys didn't stop running until they reached the exit to the apartment complex.

Tk tried to catch his breath as they made their way down the street. "I don't see how you live with that Davis." Tk said while staring at the varied cracks in the side walk

"Don't worry that doesn't happen often, only when he hangs out with his friends..." He grinned. _Why do I keep protecting him, hmm... it's probably out of habit by now."_

"Yeah well, once in a while is still too much. Hey, I know! Maybe you can come live with me and Matt, I sure he would want to help!" Tk smiled at Davis happy with his own idea.

"Yeah right." Davis sighed a bit forgetting his place, "I couldn't do that my father needs me, this would have never happened if I wasn't such a failure at oh say, just about everything." Davis smiled sadly. "All I do is disappoint him." Davis stuffed his chilled hands into his coat pocket looking down the road. They walked along through the cold dark night, lighted by street lights every so often.

Moments later Tk began talking again not ready to let the whole topic die.

"I don't see how he could need you acting like that, if he was a real parent he would make you study instead of making you feel like shit."

Tk looked over at his friend, he was starting to wonder how he missed something like this happening in the other boys life. True they were friends, but ever since his father was getting married to Davis mother he started to actually get to know Davis. The closer he tried to get the sooner he realized that there seemed to be some kind of wall blocking all entrances to get close to the boy next to him. _Davis probably has been intentionally pushing people away from him. _Tk knew from 1st hand experience that Davis surprisingly was good at keeping secrets. _I wonder what else he's hiding._ Tk thought while side glancing at his friend.

"...I don't know," Davis said breaking Tk out of his thoughts. "It could be worse then him just coming home drunk, it's not like he's tried to rape me or killed me yet. Nothing like that. "Some other people have it much worse than I do, who would I be to complain." Davis laughed.

"Davis..." Tk stopped walking and grabbed his friend by the shoulders making him face him.

"I don't know what exactly your hiding, but I hope someday you'll stop pushing me away and see that I want to help." Tk looked his friend in the eyes searching for something. Maybe the smallest hint that there was something wrong.

Davis looked off towards the street and laughed a bit trying to put back on a well worn out mask.

"You have nothing to worry about, everything's fine." Davis smiled. No place on his face hinted to the slightest inclination that something could be wrong. Tk had nothing to go on. Even Davis eyes were well trained.

Tk held his grip on Davis not letting him get out of what he was trying to tell him. He made Davis look him straight in the eyes.

"Even if you don't think this is serious," Tk paused looking sadly at Davis. "...Nobody deserves to be treated like that, your father just doesn't realize what an amazing person you are."

"Um...thanks." Davis mumbled awkward as he broke out of Tk's hold. He was not really use to taking complements.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. You can stay at my place tonight." Tk said as they continued walking again.

"ok..." Davis sighed to himself as they neared Tk's home.

* * *

_(Normal pov aka point of view) _

They got to the apartment complex and Tk opened the house door. They took off their shoes and went inside.

"Hey dad, Matt are you home!" Tk yelled.

"Yeah, so tone it down." Mr. Ishida said while fixing the tie around his neck.

"Where are you going?" Tk asked

"If you must know, I'm going on a date with my fiancée so don't wait up." Mr. Ishida said turning around.

"Oh hi Davis, why are you here?" Mr. Ishida asked curiously.

"Dad he's here because I invited him, do you mind if he stays the night?

"I guess not, just don't stay up too late and help Matt with dinner."

"I will dad, don't worry." Tk gave his father a hug then stepped back.

"Thanks Mr. Ishida for letting me stay the night."

"It's no problem Davis and you know you can call me dad if you like." Davis nodded.

"Now I must be off so I'll see ya'll later! Bye you two." Mr. Ishida grabbed his keys and walked out the front door.

Once they walked into the living room they were greeted by a surprise person.

"Hey, guys how's it going?" Tai asked as he got off the couch and turned off the tv.

"Hi." Davis said looking at the couch in front of him.

"Tai, what are you doing here and where's Matt?" Tk asked curiously.

"Matt's in the kitchen and I came to see my wonderful friends, can't I do that with out getting the third degree?" Tai grinned

"Right, So is dinner almost done."

"Yeah.., but that's not the only reason why I'm here, really..."

"Sure, whatever you say Tai." Tk said unconvinced. "You might as well go on back to watching tv."

"Hey what were you watching?"

"Whoa! Dude don't do that. I almost forgot you were there for a second, which is strangely unusual but I'll let it slide. Anywaz I was watching a dun dun dun... soccer match." Tai laughed at his own craziness.

"Really!"

Tk saw where this was going and decided to intervene. "Let's go to my room Dai, you haven't seen it yet."

"Ok, Tai tell me who wins!" Tk pulled Davis in the direction of his room.

"Will do." Tai replied as he turned the tv back on.

* * *

_(Davis pov) _

_"He must want to talk again....."_ I thought to myself while looking around Tk's room. It was a nice size. There were some posters of bands that I didn't even know he listened to like the pop rock bands, he also had a collection of pictures with his friends on his wall. I wasn't surprised to see a picture with the digi-destinded in it, what I was surprised to see was me in that picture. I didn't even remember it being taken. I wonder why he would even want me on the wall, it's not like we were really close friends before. Of course that was probably mainly my fault. I made him more of an enemy than a friend

"Davis you ok?" Tk asked me looking concerned.

"I'm fine." I say coming out of my thoughts. "Nice room."

"Thanks." Tk said walking over to his bed to sit down.

"Davis can I ask yo something?"

"You just did!" I laughed.

"No, seriously."

I looked at him. What does he possibly want from me, I thought we already covered this. Ugh, I hate when people start to notice me.

_Something has been taken_  
_From deep inside of me_  
_A secret I've kept locked away_  
_No one can ever see_  
_Wounds so deep they never show_  
_They never go away_  
_like moving pictures in my head_  
_For years and years they've played_

"What is it?" I walked near Tk then jumped on the bed some feet away from him sitting indian style.

"Well I know this may be a bit personal, so I hope you don't try to kill me for asking." Tk put his hands into his lap. Blue eyes stared at me as he tried to find courage to ask me something.

"Davis..d.does your father h.hurt you? I mean, not to say that all drunks, I mean people that get drunk hurt their kids but I-I..." For once Mr. hotshot could not find the right words.

"Tk, I already told you before that there was nothing to worry about. I'm not some helpless little kid that can't defend their self. Even if he was or did, it's not your place or business to ask me, so leave it alone."

"Your right, it's none of my business. I know that you probably would never come out and tell anyone if you had a problem anyway. You see Davis, I know you better than you think. I know that you have some sort of wall up when it comes to people. I know kids at school, even the teachers don't get you. You hide behind that grin while at the same time push people away. This should not be any of my business, but as my future brother and now best friend I am making it my business. You don't even notice what your doing to yourself by pushing everyone away. Soon it's all going to come back and bite you in the ass."

I laid down on my back staring at the ceiling. Some of what Tk said was true, ok maybe all of it. I have a major trust issue that's not going to go away in a day. So far though, Tk doesn't seem as fake as some people I know. One of these days I'm going to stop protecting that bastard. The things I do, now I don't even know why I do them.

"Tk, even if this does come back to bite me in the ass, at least I tried. I've been trying for I don't know how many years and I don't care to count. Until anything happens though, I'll be taking this to my grave."

"Years huh." Tk said looking at me again. Dammit, I must have slipped up again, I'm getting tired of him looking at me. I'm glad he let me stay the night here and all, but I did not as for fifty billion questions.

"So this has been going on for years then. I don't have concrete evidence now, but I know whatever is happening in your house is a bit off." Tk finished laying beside me.

"Whenever you feel like telling me what's going on I'll be here ok." Tk said sideways glancing at me.

"Sure, now that I all of a sudden might have a problem, you want to be wonder man and solve it!" I said getting up. Sure it was nice he wanted to help but he was starting to piss me off. All of these assumptions about my life were to close to home. In truth I was scared he was getting a bit too close.

"There you go again starting another fight!" Tk sat up too giving me an angry expression. I don't care though.

"Fuck you! I never asked you to be nice. Why couldn't you just leave me alone, I was fine... Everything w.was f.fine..."

_It's easier to run_  
_Replacing this pain with something numb..._

I sniffed then turned away from him halfway covering my eyes. Nobody's ever gotten to me like this except for maybe my mother, I'm not even freakin' worth it. I. hate. crying. There was no escape either. I slid to the floor with my back against Tk's bed hiding my head in my arms. I could tell he was quickly loosing his anger because he stared at me a few seconds before sitting beside me.

* * *

_(Tk's Point of view or pov) _

I watched as Davis stood up. To be honest I wasn't expecting this type of reaction. I thought he would tell me what was going on instead of trying to fight me. I was ready to yell back at him when I realized just how bent out of shape he was over this. I sat down on the floor next to him wondering what I could do to bring some sort of comfort. I wasn't a hundred percent sure he was even crying, but by the way his shoulders where slightly moving I would not rule it out.

"Davis...?" I questioned scooting closer to him. I still hadn't received a response.

I thought briefly to what my brother would do if he were in this situation. Hopefully I wouldn't get knocked in the jaw for doing this. I moved a bit closer and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. He still had his head hidden in his arms. I couldn't see his face because his baggy long sleeve blue shirt was covering most of the view. My friend needed help right now and I should think of him more than getting knocked in the jaw do what my brother did. My brother always gave me a hug to calm me down, so maybe it would work on him.

I slowly put my arms around him trying not to startle him. I was prepared to get hit in the jaw but glad when I didn't feel anything. For the first time Davis glanced at me taking his arms away from his head. He kept his head down though. There were still tears in the corners of his eye. His face was a bit flushed. This is the first time I've ever seen him this unhappy. Surprisingly he didn't pull away. It seemed he barely even noticed at all because a couple of seconds later he hid his face in my shoulder. I was shocked to say the least but continued to hug him. My friend needed support right now and I would stay here as long as he needed it.

* * *

_(Davis point of view or pov) _

I can't believe I am doing this. I finally have control over my rational thinking. I pulled away from Tk and sat their on his floor staring at nothing in particular. By my reaction he must know something is going on now. Using my sleeve I wiped my eyes. This was so embarrassing. At least he wasn't mocking me or anything. I sniffed again and got up off the floor. I had to at least try to take back some of my pride which was literally smashed into a billion pieces.

"Dai, does..does h.he hit you...? Tk asked softly.

I had my back turned from him although he was standing right beside me. What do I have to lose now, he practically knows anyway. There's nothing he can do if I tell, is there...I.I guess it couldn't hurt to tell one person...

"Sometimes." I whisper still facing away. For some reason I'm finding everything else around the room more interesting than this conversation. How do I do this to myself. Why won't this, just go away.

"....You know you should tell an adult right..." Tk said from behind me. I didn't even know he heard me.

"I don't to! I can handle this on my own, I have been since I was 9!" I accidentally yell softly not realizing that I just confirmed his suspicion.

"Well obviously you do! Davis, your father freakin' hits you and you don't think you need help!" Tk said in disbelief standing up.

I was taken back when I saw there were tears in his eyes. Why would anyone worry about me this much?

"How did you hide it for that long? You could have told us Davis, we're your friends, we could have helped you!" Tk nearly yelled.

I laughed looking up at him. "Helped me!" I smile ruthlessly.

"Like anyone would believe me! People already think I'm stupid and a liar. If my mom and your dad weren't getting married, you probably would have of never spend a second thought on me! But... that's the way I wanted it, no one would expect anything from a happy, carefree person. People say shit to me like I can't feel a damn thing."

Tk sighed. "To be honest, I never really thought about you having feelings, you do always seem so carefree and happy, but it also seemed like something was slightly off. I know people have ups and downs. You never seemed to have any. People probably say crap to you to test your limits. So far I have to say you've done well handling it. Even though there's shit heads out there that's no reason to let them get you down. I know most teachers and people at school would help. Some of the teachers do care, especially if you really have a problem, I can be your witness."

"Na, don't worry, it's not even worth it. Adults at school would pass it off as a way to get attention or something. I know all of those teachers don't like me, and I don't care. I don't care much about anything anymore." I smile again.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything, but I will try to help you especially if this keeps happening, you said it only happens ever so often. I trust you Dai, I just hope you don't get yourself into a mess you can't get out of."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone, especially your brother. If you can, just try to forget everything that happened." I gave him a look.

He stared right back at me for some reason. "I won't forget and I won't have to tell Matt anything if we can solve this ourselves. If this gets out of hand, I might have to tell him."

"What do you mean if this gets out of hand?" I gave his a curious look.

"You know the whole hitting issue. Even once or twice is too many. Maybe we should try and see if you can live with your mom. Me and Matt will be moving in with her soon because of the wedding and I wouldn't feel right being their knowing that you could be in some kind of danger."

".....I guess...really, thanks for caring and all but this is nothing I can't handle. I've been through more shit than I care to name and I'm still alive to talk about it." I laughed again.

"Yeah, well, one day you might slip up and won't be alive to talk about it." I sobered up a bit. I was getting tired of talking about this.

"Can we talk about something else? Dinner should be almost done now right?" I ask looking at my watch. It was almost nine o' clock. We had been in his room for a good thirty minutes already.

"I think it's almost done. That is typically you, wanting to know when the food's done!" Tk laughed.

"Let's go to the kitchen and see. After this we'll have to go to sleep, sadly we still have school in the morning."

Tk opened his door. I walked through and followed him to the kitchen. I'm glad that conversation is over, I know it probably won't be the last. We still have a battle of the bands contest to get ready for anyway. At least that can take my mind off of this crap. It's too bad we're only down to two weeks on this whole contest thing. I'm pretty sure my band will do well.

* * *

To be continued....There's only like 2 chapter's or so left. Tune in! I hope you like it. (I'm still not sure about couples since they're so young...) Anyway, Until Laterz!!!!!

TG101


	10. I walk alone

  
**Chapter. 10 :I walk alone **

Hello folks! Wow, ya'll sure know how to make a person update! Anywaz I started a new fic for the heck of it, but I haven't forgotten this one! I don't own "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" or any other songs I use. NEwaz continue on!

* * *

"Hey, Tk...wake up!" Matt whispered to his brother.

"Huh..." Tk rubbed a hand over his eye.

"What do you want, it's the middle of the night!"

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Matt said seriously dragging his brother quietly out the room so he wouldn't wake Davis.

Once the boys were in the privacy of the bathroom Matt locked the door.

"What is it Matt?" Tk asked curiously knowing it must be something anytime his brother woke him up for it.

"...Have you noticed Davis acting a bit weird lately, you know unlike his happy go lucky self?"

"Um...yeah..." Tk said taking a seat at the end of the bath tub.

"I think something is seriously wrong Tk. Ok you know when we went with Davis mom and dad to some business thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if I tell you something will you promise to not tell Davis?" Matt looked his brother in the eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"...One night during the trip I had to make a stop at the bathroom. I didn't realize anyone was in their until I opened the door-"

"Ok so..." Tk said cutting him off.

"If you'll shut up, I'm getting there. Now, when I got in I realized it was Davis. I laughed to my self, how typical of him to accidentally leave the door unlocked, but then I noticed he had something in his hand. He told me it was a note. I wondered why he would go to the bathroom in the middle of the night to read a note. So I pried out what was in his hand. Do you know what I found?" Matt asked glancing at his brother.

"What?"

"This." Matt opened his hand so his Tk could examine the object.

"It's a razer blade." Tk said. "What would he be doing with this?" Tk asked looking at his brother.

"Well, I think he might be using it to cut himself. I don't have full proof yet because he's been avoiding me like the plague. I started looking at him a bit more closely. I think that may have scared him away from me."

"I know, he doesn't like talking about himself as much as everyone thinks he does. That's why no one ever really notices if something is wrong with him, he acts happy all the time."

"I pretty much figured that out too. I started looking for little things with him. Like how he always wears those two wrist bands, they could be for style or they could be hiding something. He also scratches is wrist alot from what I noticed, if your looking for it. There has to be a way to help him..."

"Matt, you know Davis, he has to come to us for help. Right now he wouldn't even admit to having a problem. Davis you have to approach a different way, we can't just force him to get help or he will never really heal." Tk sniffed. He felt so helpless. All they can do is wait for Davis to come to them.

"Don't worry Tk." Matt said as he hugged him. "Everything will turn out fine in the end."

"I know Matt." Tk said letting go. "I just hope he comes to us before he does something to himself he can't get out of."

* * *

Lithium

_I'm so happy 'cause today_  
_I've found my friends ..._  
_They're in my head_  
_I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ..._  
_We've broken our mirrors (Alt: We broke our mirrors)_  
_Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ..._  
_And I'm not scared_  
_Light my candles, in a daze_  
_'Cause I've found god_  
_Hey, hey hey (x6)_

_I'm so lonely, but that's okay, I shaved my head ..._  
_And I'm not sad_  
_And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard ..._  
_But I'm not sure_  
_I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet you there ..._  
_But I don't care_  
_I'm so horny, but that's okay ..._  
_My will is good_  
_Hey, hey hey (x6)_

_chorus kinda (x2)_  
_I like it - I'm not gonna crack_  
_I miss you - I'm not gonna crack_  
_I love you - I'm not gonna crack_  
_I killed you - I'm not gonna crack_

_I'm so happy 'cause today_  
_I've found my friends ..._  
_They're in my head_  
_I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ..._  
_We've broken our mirrors (Alt: We broke our mirrors)_  
_Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ..._  
_And I'm not scared_  
_Light my candles in a daze ..._  
_'Cause I've found god_  
_Hey, hey hey (x6)_

_chorus kinda (x2)_

Yeeahhh! I was bobbin' my head back and forth with my eyes closed, I love this song although not as much as it 'Smells like Teen Spirit'.

"Davis, Davis!"

I pressed the stop button and looked up with a half grin on my face. I forgot I was jamming to this song in class.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wear your earphones in class. If A.P.'s _(Assistant principals) _walk in here that's my behind." Mr. Saung said turning around to get some papers.

Davis nodded his head crossing his arms and putting them on his desk. History was so boring without music to listen to. He and Tk had this class together with some of his basketball friends and Kari. I'm not sure he and I ever really talked in school, but it doesn't matter as long as he keeps his distance. Last night is something that I never want to happen again.

"Turn in your books to chapter 7 section one, I want you to read that and do the questions in the back. First I have some notes to give you all and then were are going to discuss a bit on the economy and such. Now Mazko, what led to world war 2."

"Um..." She lifted her head off her desk and stared at the teacher. "Somebody killed someone...?"

"Ok...was anybody else listening, we are almost there, ...does anybody care...?" Mr. Saung said sarcastically as he looked over his class. If the students weren't sleep their eyes were glazed over like they might be soon or they were doing something besides history.

"...I wish they wouldn't give ya'll to me right after lunch. You people need to eat less carbs or something, it's making ya sleepy in my class..!" Mr. Saung laughed as he walked in-between the isle of desks.

"So skipping that question what makes the economy better Takeru?"

Tk turned around in his seat being dead caught talking. "People making money sir." Tk answered keeping on a calm face.

"Alright, I can take that. Money does make the world go round doesn't it Akyo?"

"Akyo...?" Mr. Saung repeated, then sighed. "So much respect I get..."

"Money makes the world go round..." Akyo said in a sleepy voice as he rested his head in his hand. He looked as if he would fall asleep any moment.

"Good...Akyo, just regurgitate what I've already said. Now why do prices rise...Daisuke?" Mr. Saung smiled to himself, this was a tough one.

"Davis?" Mr. Saung walked over to Davis's desk.

"...I thought I told you to put that away."

"What...?"

"That's it, I'm righting you up." Mr. Saung walked back to his desk smiling. He turned around.

"Ok I'm just kidding. Davis looked relieved.

"Now answer the question, why do prices rise?"

"Err...uh...inflation...?" Davis answered.

"Good, i'll take that, Now to anyone whose awake we are going to...'' Mr. Saung trailed off.

Davis watched him walk away and decided to follow everyone else's lead. He put his arms on his desk and rested his head on top of them drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"I think we might do good at the battle if the bands contest!"

"Yeah, practice rocked!" Davis agreed as he and Tk continued down the street.

"I can't believe were down to two weeks, this week and next week are it."

"I can't wait for next Saturday when we get to perform, it's like an adrenaline rush, all of those people. It'll be awesome." Davis smiled.

"Too bad the first poster was a hoax and it only turned out to be a battle of the bands contest at Odaiba Mall!"

"Haha, it doesn't matter. As long as we get to play, I heard they give out pretty sweet prizes anyway."

"Do you know what they are?"

"No, not really although there's this rumor about a record contract, but I know now you can't really trust what they tell you!" Davis laughed.

"Yeah, that's the truth, you wanna spend the night again?" Tk asked casually.

"Um...I don't know..." Davis answered nervously, the smile left his face.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tk laughed popping a piece of gum into his mouth.

"Tk, i'll be fine."

Tk sighed. "Sure, you might live to see another day, soon you have to think about it internally. None of us mind you coming over the house Dai. You can stay over whenever you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but my dad is probably wondering where I am, so I'm going to head home, kay."

"Alright, take care of yourself." Tk said sincerely as he turned at the corner to go home.

* * *

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_  
_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_Where the city sleeps_  
_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._  
_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

I hummed the song as I walked home. I knew I was going to be in trouble for sure this time. I just hope I don't end up with too many broken body parts. Haha, I hate my life sometimes.

I kicked the stones one the ground and looked at were they landed. I picked a few up and threw them into the air releasing some pent up stress. As I neared my apartments that all to familiar same sense of dread came to me at warp speed.

I reached my apartment and opened the door. I had no idea what fate had in store for me. By now I could pretty much guess as I saw the dark figure tower luminously above me closing the door firmly, I silently prayed to make it through alive.

* * *

"Fuyo?"

"Yeah..."

"Hatsu?"

"Here!"

"Kinetwa?"

"Present."

"Motomiya?"

"Motomiya...?" The teacher raised the role sheet to mark absent when Davis came bursting through the door.

Tk knew his friend was always late, but today it seemed Davis was breathing extra hard for some reason. Tk was just glad to see him alive. Maybe his father didn't hit him on a regular basis. Tk thought to himself as he took a pencil out of his pocket.

"Ah, so you decided to grace us with your presence Daisuke. Go on and take your seat." Mr. Kakito pointed to Davis desk as he finished role calling.

Davis gave him a sarcastic grin then plopped down in his seat near Tk. He was trying hard to catch his breath. He had to run all the way to school and something in his stomach was killing him. Maybe it was fist he received in his stomach as a good bye this morning.

8888888888888888888

_(Davis pov)_

I cleared my throat, I hope I don't catch a cold that would be all I needed now. I covered my mouth with my hand as I coughed then picked up my pencil to write. As I glanced at my hand I noticed a red substance on it. _What the hell. That bastard bet not have given me internal injuries_ I thought as I wiped off my hand. I got a tissue from out of my desk and dabbed it quickly inside my mouth. It came back bloody. _Shit. I think I have some kind of cut in my mouth._ I dabbed my tongue and felt a bit of pain when I did it. _So I must have accidentally bitten my tongue._ That's no problem, I'm sure it's nothing serious.

I took the tissue away and put it in my pocket. No one noticed what I was doing and a little tongue bite was nothing to worry about.

8888888888888888888

_(normal pov)_

Mr. Kakito decided to go off topic again.

"Now, we finished our lesson early so I want to talk to you all. Remember that assembly we went to before christmas break."

Some of the students in the class nodded.

"Ok well I have some news to tell you then. The Grayu is a friend of my and was kind enough to come to the classroom today to tell you all the seriousness of abuse. Now he brought a friend along that isn't much older than you. Class you already know his story of parental and substance abuse, but his friend is going to tell you different one. I am doing this because I feel that some of you..." Mr. Kakito looked at Davis, "..do not understand the seriousness of this matter. Hopefully it will help you better understand your classmate instead of ridiculing him." Mr. Kakito said as he once again referred to his prized student.

Davis was pissed. His temper was going to get the best of his someday. This asswipe is going to stand there and tell him he doesn't understand, well _fuck him_ Davis thought to himself.

Sitting across from Davis, Tk put a hand on his shoulder and whispered.

"Calm down, you know that dumbass has no idea what he's talking about." Tk took has hand off and smiled.

"Thanks." Davis half smiled. He begin to tune everything out again. The first time was bad enough but now he had to hear it again, this was math class not psychology. Oh well it was just another hour. Davis put his arms on his desk again a rested his head determined to catch up on some sleep. I'm not being rude, I just rather forget.

888888888888888888

"By that time all I could think about was dying, I thought I had nothing else to live for-"

"I'm sorry to cut you off Kouchi but I'm afraid we are losing students attention, well just one really." Mr. Kakito said walking to that students desk.

"Wake up now Motomiya." The teacher said in a rude tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake. What the hell do you want?" Davis asked grumpily.

"That is NO way to talk to your teacher. Your lucky I'm not writing you up and sending you packing to the office. Now, pay attention. Everyone else is at least respectful enough to give this man the attention he deserves for telling his painful story. I know you don't care about anyone but yourself but at least respect the people that are willing to share their traumatic past. I know you can't relate and don't care to but you can at least pretend." Mr. Kakito said angrily. He really hated when people did not listen to others while that person is opening up to them.

"Whatever." Davis said staring at the front looking away from the speakers face. Nearly everyone in the class was staring at them. He was trying hard not to say anything.

"I'm sure you have nothing else to say for yourself so if you can be kind enough for the last thirty minutes to at least attempt listen to this mans story-"

"FUCK YOU!" Davis exploded standing out of his desk shoving it. Mr. Kakito finally pushed that last button.

"Don't fucking pretend you know me! You have no fucking idea what the hell is going on in my life! Fuck this class, fuck this school and fuck YOU!" Davis yelled. With that said Davis took his things and walked out of the class.

"The only place you better be going is to the principals office!" Mr. Kakito yelled after him.

"Give it a rest Mr. Kakito, you finally pushed Davis last button. I'm tired of you assuming things too! You tempted him into arguing with you, if anything it should be you apologizing to him." Tk took his stuff and he to left the classroom trying to catch up with Davis.

"Aright, alright, shows over. Sorry for that interruption, please continue. That student will be taken care of and I am sorry for this confrontation."

* * *

"Ok If I were Davis were would I go?" Tk asked himself as he walked down the halls of the school. "The bathroom!"

Tk went to the nearest bathroom to find Davis. He was lucky. Davis was there but he wasn't sure how to approach him.

"Tk."

"Yeah?"

"That felt good!" Davis laughed.

"I finally cussed that idiot out!" Haha. Davis cleared his throat again. This time he didn't feel any copper. That meant it had just been a tongue bite.

"...It probably didn't help that I agreed with you. He must have look like a fool after we finished." Tk told him.

"Y..yeah. Stupid bastard, he makes me hate that class." Davis sat on the floor with his legs near his chest and his arms rested on his knees.

"He never knows what he's talking about... Are you alright Dai?" Tk asked glancing at his friend.

Davis sniffed softly. "I will be in a minute. It's like his trying to remind me I have a crappy life."

"...It's not too crappy, you still have your friends and your mom." Tk said taking a seat beside Davis.

Davis dabbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I don't know how many of those people are my real friends and I hardly ever see my mom."

"But they care about you. Trust me you have me, Matt, Tai, all the digi-destined, your soccer friends. We all care about you Dai." Tk wrapped his arms around his friend once again to comfort him. Davis was a bit more unstable than he had once thought. He did just blow up at the teacher. Davis probably as a lot of pent up anger.

"You wanna go to my house?" Tk asked releasing his friend.

"Na, sniff I'll be fine." Davis wiped his tearing eyes on his sleeve tell they were dry.

"Let's just stay here until the next class." Davis suggested.

"Ok. Did you bring your cards?"

"Yeah there in my bag." Davis answered reaching in his bag to find them.

"Cool, I just hope we don't get in too much trouble for skipping." Tk said as Davis shuffled the cards.

* * *

Ok that's chapter 10, I hope ya'll liked it! I'm thinking on the other story so stay tuned, until next time more chapters to come. (wrapping it up of course) remember to r/r

TG101


	11. Confessions

**Breaking Through Chapter 11: **

_Alright, it's time for chapter 11! It's been another couple of busy weeks, but anyway enjoy the story! _

* * *

0808080808080808080808

"Haha, That was the funniest thing ever." Tk laughed again sitting at the lunch table.

"I'm surprised Davis did that." Kari said looking at Davis with a grin.

"I have to admit that is pretty funny." Yolei laughed along with Tk.

"That was bold of you and Tk to do. I know it felt good at the time, but what if you guys get in trouble?" Cody asked.

"Well if we get in trouble I'll be Davis witness, Mr. Kakito tempted him into an argument." Tk said smiling.

"I'm not worried about that man. He just is to damn sentimental with everyone's personal struggle stories. He got pissed off because I was taking a nap during it. My bad man, I was sleepy." Davis said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have went to sleep during that man's story. Mr. Kakito on the other hand had no right to try and make you look stupid in front of everyone either." Kari told Davis.

"Yeah, he does a good job making himself look stupid on his own!" Yolei laughed.

"I'd shut up if I were you Yolei, you wouldn't want that hair of yours to somehow get chopped off." Davis said.

"Is that a threat!" Yolei raised her eyebrows clenching a fist.

"No, It's a promise." Davis smirked.

"Chill out Yolei, he's just messing with you." Cody said calming his friend down.

"We need to go work on my project now, it was nice seeing you." Cody said as he dragged Yolei off.

"Ding dong the bitch is gone!" Davis sung laughing.

"That's mean Davis!" Kari said although she was still smiling.

"I should be off to, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Kari." They both said.

"So, it just you and me now." Tk said.

"Yes, darling, it's our alone time!" Davis said tackling Tk.

They both fell out of there seats onto the floor making it look as if they were wrestling. A lunch patrolling teacher just so happened to be passing by and called for them to break up the fight.

"Get off you idiot!" Tk pushed Davis off of him looking towards the voice coming near him.

"Look what you did!" Tk pointed to the screaming lady.

"Well, we have one of to options, stay here and get in trouble or run and hide." Davis said quickly.

"Run and hide!" Tk said as he grabbed Davis arm and the fled the fight scene. There had been a wall of kids surrounding them so the teacher couldn't tell who was fighting. They made their escape and hide in the men's bathroom again.

8888888888888

"Davis, I've been meaning to ask you this. How did things go last night?" Tk asked looking at his friend. There was no one in the bathroom besides the two of them.

"Um...well," Davis didn't know really what to say.

"You don't have to tell me, I don't want to force you or anything, I'm just worried is all." Tk said leaning back against the wall while Davis looked in the mirror.

"I'll tell you, I'm just not use to saying this kind of stuff out loud, I guess you could call it paranoid." Davis laughed a bit.

"Well, when I got home nobody was there like usual and I figured that nothing would happen that night. I guess I hadn't looked close enough. Anyway, he was upset that I left without telling him and bringing some one over without asking I guess. It wasn't the worst punishment though so don't worry. He may have hit me a few time, but after I went unconscious this time he was nice enough to stop." Davis smiled sadly facing away from the mirror.

"Don't worry, I wrap up all my wounds and stuff see." Davis said as he raised his shirt a bit. There was wrapping around his arm where he must have been stabbed by but he didn't know the difference. It's not like he remember what exactly happened anyway.

"Damn Dai." Tk said lightly touching the bandage.

"It looks like it needs to be re-wrapped." Tk said.

"Yeah, I know." Davis said poking it then reached in his bag. "Will you do the honors." Davis passed him the medical supplies.

Tk nodded and begin removing his friends bandages. It was a pretty nasty cut Davis had on his upper arm. He put medicine on it the proceeded to wrap it again.

"Thanks." Davis said watching him wrap his arm.

"No problem. I just wish you would let me tell someone so we can get help for you." Tk said shaking his head.

"I..I am ready to get help. It's not like it's really a big deal though. What if nothing happens and no one cares. I'll be stuck with him and he will probably hit me until the point that I almost die or something."

"Davis, this is a huge deal. I don't see how you can think it's not, your well being is important even if you don't think so. Anyway, how can he not be guilty. If he does try to get you again I'm sure by then your mother may try to get you." Tk said to his friend.

"Yeah right." Davis said looking down. "If she didn't want me all those years ago, why would she want me now?"

"Davis, your mother wouldn't want you in danger. If your ready to tell we can go to the police or to my brother and my dad first to. They should know more than I do." Tk suggested.

"If this doesn't work Tk, thanks for trying." Davis smiled sincerely.

"Trust me it will work. That bastard will be locked up for good." Tk said to his friend putting the finishing touches on his arm.

Just then a boy walked into the bathroom. Tk and Davis had never really planned on anyone coming into the bathroom and were shocked when this boy did. Black hair and green eyes, go figure it was Hotu Mr. Kakito's cousin who told his story before break about being abused. Davis quickly pulled down his sleeve.

"Hi Tk, Davis." Hotu greeted pleasantly.

"Hey Hotu!" Tk said smiling as he slipped the stuff into Davis bag.

"Hi Hotu." Davis greeted too.

"What where you guys doing?" Hotu said suspiciously eyeing the neosporin still lying out.

"Nothing really." Davis said grabbing the neosporin and dropping it into his bag.

"Right." Hotu said looking at their suspicious faces.

"So, what happened to your arm?" Hotu asked having seen Davis pull down his sleeve.

"Oh, I got in a figh-" "He ran into a pole-" Both Tk and Davis answered at the same time.

"What I meant was." Davis said as he glanced at Tk.

"I got into a fight then ran into a pole?" Davis said a bit unconvincingly.

Tk laughed. "That's just like him huh? Haha running into a pole."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hotu said raising an eyebrow.

"You know when I was being abused at first I made up stupid excuses. I was relieved when I finally got help." Hotu told them.

"That's great!" Davis answered, "But I got in a fight then had dumb luck. Trust me it was no more no less, I.I'm not being abused." Davis had a hard time saying that aloud for some reason.

"The hardest part was admitting I had been hurt." Hotu continued not really listening to Davis.

Tk and Davis gave each other a look, this dude sounded like he knew something he wasn't suppose to. Davis was a little nervous, but he would make it.

"Hotu we are really glad you got help. Now you never saw this ok." Tk said sternly.

"Of course not, I would never put someone just like me in danger." Hotu winked.

"Dude, I'm not in any danger, It's normal for me to get in fights you know that." Davis said to the stubborn boy.

"Yeah, not everyone with a wound is being abused." Tk added. He felt rather guilty. In this case it was true.

"I know, I just learned how to detect it by now. Davis that's why I didn't want my cousin to go to hard on you. If anyone else paid attention and knew behavior mannerisms they would pick up something slightly off too. It wasn't really until I saw Tk taping your arm and those pathetic lie attempts that I put two and two together. It's not like I'm going to tell anybody or anything." Hotu told him seriously.

Davis looked at him and sighed. What was one more person, it seemed as if the boy already knew. He had spoken to Hotu a couple of times over the year and was nearly considered a friend. The boy from what he knew was honest. It couldn't hurt.

"Fine, I'll tell, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Davis gave him a serious look.

"You have my word." Hotu said locking the bathroom door and walking closer to the boys.

"Davis are you sure you should do this?" Tk asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, he practically knows everything anyway, why not." Davis said sitting on the floor they all took a seat.

"Well it all started when my parent got divorced, my sister went to live with my mom and I stayed with my dad. He developed a bit of a habit. Not a really good one, but anyway, he started hitting me saying the whole thing was my fault and if I wasn't so stupid he wouldn't have to punish me. I've been dealing with it since I was nine or so. It's not like it's so bad, people have it way worse than I do, who would I be to complain. I've only been to the hospital like three times and that was only for fractured ribs and stuff like that. Now I don't even need to got to the hospital anymore, I practically know how to heal myself." Davis laughed slightly.

Davis leaned back against the wall staring at the floor tiles. "I really don't know how I'm telling you all this after all these years. I don't think my fathers too bad of a person, but drugs and alcohol don't help his personality."

Hotu looked at him his eyes glossy.

"That's a long time to go through that, not even I had to deal with it that long. No wonder you got so angry." Hotu sniffed rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," Davis said looking up at Hotu.

"Don't feel sorry for me ok. I'll be fine." Davis assured him.

Hotu nodded again looking down.

Tk glanced at Davis looking worried. Davis just shook his head.

Hotu looked at them, "Should I tell my cousin?"

"No-" "Hell no" Davis and Tk said at the same time again.

"Ok I won't, but if you guys need any help, please come to me. Don't wait too long Davis." Hotu warned him standing up.

"I got this under control." Davis answered as he and Tk also stood up.

"Lunch should be over right about now." Tk said. Right after he said that the bell rung.

"Let's go." Davis said.

"If you accidentally tell anybody, you better tell me." Davis told Hotu threateningly.

Hotu nodded and said good-bye to them.

"I hope I didn't just screw myself over by telling him." Davis groaned as they walked out the bathroom heading for their next class.

"Well, if he does tell anyone it will be his favorite cousin?" Tk asked grinning.

"I'll kill him." Davis said seriously. "Or hurt him really bad, you know I don't like pity!"

"Trust me I know!" Tk grinned.

"Davis if he does tell, you know it's for your own good right?"

"Yeah, that's why I couldn't bring myself to killing him since I know he is doing it for my benefit." Davis said as they continued down the hall.

"So, should we start off with my family first then work it over to your mom." Tk suggested.

"I guess I'm comfortable with telling Matt first." Davis told him. Matt already knows about my wrist so I don't think it will be too much of a shock to him. Davis thought to himself.

"Ok then we'll tell him after band practice. I'm glad we changed the songs though." Tk said changing the subject.

"Why?" Davis asked looking at him.

"Well I rather back up sing then rap." Tk stated.

"You're still rapping genius!" Davis hit him on the back of his head.

"Well yeah, I guess I just like 'Lying From You' better than In The End. That ones kind of old."

"It is, but it's still one of my favorites. What were the other songs, 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan and 'You Know You're Right' by Nirvana." Davis said.

"Yeah those are it. That's the last time we change the songs though, ok Davis."

"Fine, I know I'm indecisive, I like all those songs though!" Davis exclaimed happily as the entered the classroom.

It seemed everyone had arrived except for them. It didn't matter though, they took their seats and talked until the bell rung.

"Takeru and Daisuke, I have a pass here telling both of you to report to the principles office." Their science teacher said handing them each a pink pass. They looked at each other quickly and gathered the things walking out of the room.

"I knew we wouldn't get away with it." Tk said as they walked down the hall to the principles office.

"I'm not scared of seeing some principle, plus the teacher was wrong anyways." Davis stated running a hand though his burgundy hair, he forgot it was kind of gelled.

They got to the principals office and the secretary told them to go in. They went in and the principal told them to take a seat on the couch. Mr. Kakito sat in an arm chair near the principals desk.

"Now, I from what Mr. Kakito has told me the both of you raised your voices at him and the left the classroom." The principle said eying both of them.

"I'd like to hear you side of the story first Daisuke." Principle Onoshi looked to Davis and sat behind his desk.

"Now then." He waved Davis on.

Once he and Tk finished their side of the story the principal said that they should be suspended for back talking to a teacher. He agreed that they were tempted into and gave them two days of d-hall/ detention instead. Well it could have been worse they agreed mentally to themselves. Mr. Kakito apologized to them later outside of the principals office for getting so worked up over it to the point that he yelled at them. They kindly accepted his apology and went back to science class.

888888888888888

"I don't know if I want to do this." Davis said having time to think over what they were about to do. They had just walked from Chris house and were going to Tk's home.

"You know I'm not going to force you. I just strongly suggest that we at least tell Matt tonight." Tk said as he kicked one of the many stones on the ground.

"I..I don't know, I don't want him to think less of me." Davis looked down some.

"Davis, Matt's not like that. He would never do anything like that. You know he had problems in the past too. If anything he will be glad you had enough trust to come to him. Plus you already told Hotu, I think you'll feel better once you tell Matt."

Davis sighed placing his a hand behind his head for a second then turned to Tk.

"I guess your right, What do I have to lose anyway right?" Davis said.

They continued their way to Tk's house. This time he left a message at home saying he would be spending the night at a friends. _It's a good thing my dad doesn't know where Tk lives._ Davis thought to himself as they got on the elevator.

0000000000000000

Matt was home and so was Tai, what a surprise.

"Do you want to tell Tai to?" Tk whispered to him.

"What's one more person." Davis sighed. By time they got finished the whole world would know his secret.

"Matt is dad home?" Tk asked walking towards his brother and Tai sitting on the couch.

"No, he's not coming home til' like one in the morning, why?" Matt asked glancing at Davis.

"Well Davis has a problem to talk with you guys about. We really don't know what to do about it." Tk said to his brother sitting in an arm chair while Davis walked over to them sitting on the floor by the arm chair.

"If it's about his cutting problem, Tai and I already know about that." Matt told him.

"No it's not about that," Tk said. "Although we need to talk about that too." He said looking at his friend who was gazing at the floor again.

"Anyway he needs to tell you guys so we can figure out what to do."

"Davis, were all ears." Tai said seriously.

"Umm...when I was..." Davis told them the whole story even in detail about some of his beatings. That part got to him. Having to describe them with a vivid description. By time he was done Davis had his knees up to his chest and his head hidden in his arms. Tk was the first to kneel by his friend giving him a comforting hug. Tk knew this was hard for Davis.

Tai had never see Davis cry so hard. Well he had never actually seen him cry. He was the kids mentor. He couldn't believe all of this had gone on with out him knowing. He got up from his seat on the couch and wrapped his arms around Davis and Tk.

Tk was taking it about as bad a Davis. Tk wasn't able to hold in his tears. He hugged Davis harder as they both sobbed. It was almost like the first night Davis told him. The pain was still there.

Matt saw Tai get up from the couch and soon followed him. His friend was going through more than he could ever image Davis going through. He wiped his own eyes as Tai held up an arm for him. Matt walked over and draping his arms around whatever he found. The four teens stayed like that until they all had calmed down.

8888888888888

Davis never felt so loved. He raised his head and sniffed a bit. He knew his face was probably red from crying. Slowly the rest of the guys pulled away and sat beside each other in a circle on the floor.

"Davis, I really think we should tell dad." Matt said referring to Davis as if he were his brother.

Davis smiled sadly and nodded.

"Tk and I were thinking the same thing." Davis said wiping his eyes.

"You know they might try to send you to a therapist right?" Tai questioned.

"Yeah." Davis answered.

"You have to stop cutting." Matt said seriously.

Davis bowed his head. "I don't do it often." He almost whispered.

"We're just concerned, that's all Dai." Tk said hugging him again.

"We also need to go to the police and you know they will want proof." Tai said glancing at Matt from his spot on the floor.

"You're right, but Davis is known for getting in fights, if we just take pictures of his body they will think its from a fight." Matt told Tai.

"There's only one way to get it then, catch him red handed." Davis stated looking at them.

"No way! We don't want you to go through that anymore. Why can't I just be your witness, I was there and saw him in action." Tk said.

"You were there?" Matt questioned.

Tk nodded.

"I think Davis may be right, we need to catch the bastard red handed. The police don't give a shit unless you have concrete evidence." Tai told them agreeing with Davis.

"I guess and we have Tk to witness. There has to be a better way though." Matt said trying to think of something but was unsuccessful.

"Alright, it's settled. I go to my house tomorrow act like it's a normal Day and you guys tape and stuff. We can ask Koushiro for some of his wiring stuff so you guys can tape the whole conversation in the house. There is a tiny whole in the wall we can get to. Ask Kou if we can borrow one of his small cameras to put it in the wall." Davis told them

"Alright Davis, we'll get cameras to hopefully get pictures from outside. If that doesn't work the camera will get it. Tai patted him on the shoulder.

"I hope this works." Tk said looking to everyone. "I don't want Davis getting hurt like that for no reason tomorrow."

"Don't worry so much Tk." Davis smiled. "What's one more." He stated.

Matt started to get off the floor, it was around 8:30 now. He was sure everyone was hungary by now.

"Watch tv or something, I'll fix you all something to eat." Matt got up ad went to the kitchen.

The rest got off the floor and Tk sat in the arm chair while Tai and Davis sat on the couch. Tai popped on the TV.

Davis thumbed his wristbands absentmindedly. He was really going to try and stop this time. If only he didn't feel the need to do it.

98989898989898989898989898

Well, that's the end of chapter 11. Hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think! chapter 12 should be out soon. Poor Dai has alot to get over, not to mention a band contest coming up! NE way laterz. R/R

TG101


	12. Plan

**Breaking Through Chapter 12: **

It's time for another chapter of Breaking Through!  
My information came from I did not make it up!

_L-on level_  
_K- honors_

00000000000000

"So Kari, how did you do?" Tk asked just as their science teacher gave Kari her progress report.

She glanced over at Tk after she saw her grades. He was sitting beside her, but not close enough for her to see what he was doing on his computer screen. For some reason their teacher thinks all kids are cheaters. Not all of them are cheaters though, only like half. She set the paper on her desk.

"I didn't do too bad, I have four A's and a B and well a C. That was only because I still haven't made up that english test. Still if I keep that up I'm sure I can make honor roll!"

"You nerd. You know you have nothing to worry about, you always make it!" Tk told her.

"Thanks, how'd you do?" Kari asked noticing that he just got his.

"I did good, all A's and a B!" Tk said happily.

"Urg, you always do better than me!" Kari said throwing her pen cap at him.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm smarter." Tk ducked just as the rest of the pin came flying at him.

"I was just kidding."

"I'm sure you were." Kari said sarcastically.

"Will you two calm yourselves." The Computer teacher told them.

They nodded there heads but silently kept talking.

00000000000000000000000

The teacher walked over to her desk grabbing a stack of papers.

_I guess it could be worse._ Davis congratulated himself as he looked down at the progress report (p.r.) Mrs. Rika teacher placed on his desk. She wasn't his homeroom teacher but the school messed up and gave them to their second period teachers instead.

**Subject, ----------------Teacher, ------Grade, **

Math (k)--------------Mr. Kakito,------76

English (k), -----------Mrs. Rika,-------74

Drama (L),------------Mrs. Cruk,------87

Lunch, -------------------n/a-----------n/a

Social Studies (k),-----Mr. Saung, ------81

Science (k), ----------Ms. Hazko,------65

P.E. Soccer (L), -----Coach Zyi, -------98

**Your child has failed to meet the passing standard 70 expectation. The school will need proof that the guardian has seen this report and is aware this student is endanger of failing. This document is to be returned to the homeroom teacher or principal signed. **

_Parent Signature **X**--------------_

Davis looked at the paper then placed a hand to his forehead. He was so screwed and it was all his fault.

Davis folded his progress report and put it in his pocket. _There's no way I can get this signed. I'll deal with this later._ Davis sighed mentally leaning back in his chair forgetting about his p.r. He looked to his left and found some of his team mates. He joined them in a heated debate over who they thought would win the next game.

88888888888888

"Davis, wait up!"

Davis turned around to see who was calling him. He should have know. He turned back around and waited for him.

"Guess what!"

"What Tk!" Davis said sarcastically acting happy.

"Seriously, I found some information." Tk said looking his friend in the eye for a second as Davis expression went dull. Davis walked up to his locker.

"What kind of information?" Davis asked glancing at Tk while trying to remember his combination.

"Was it 42 or 22 grr.." Davis banged and his locker trying again.

Tk smiled some shaking his head.

"You_ know_ about stuff. There's a lot of info on the web about it. I researched in second period." Tk shrugged

"We weren't really doing anything today." Tk explained pulling several papers out of his tan bag.

"Thanks..." Davis said putting books in his locker.

"It was no problem, well it kinda was but not really! Here take a look at them. It tells you basically everything you want to know." Tk shoved the packet gently in his friends hand after he closed his locker.

"I will." Davis nodded softly placing the papers in his bag.

Tk looked at his friend, he was sorta of learning how to read Davis. Sometimes the way Davis acted could give things away. Not to anyone who didn't know him though. A few weeks ago that would have been him.

"Is something wrong?"

"What?" Davis eyes cut sharply at him, he looked away again. It was still hard for him to look people in the eye for a long time.

"I..you seem to have something on your mind." Tk tried to explain.

Davis shut his locker. "Don't worry, it's nothing I want to deal with right now anyway."

"Right." Tk rolled his eyes.

"We know what happened last time you said that."

"Tk, I don't feel like dealing with this now. I'll tell you later I promise." Davis said quietly picking up his bag.

"Whatever, we'll talk about it at lunch, just read as much as you can and make sure no one sees you ok."

"Don't worry, I'll see you at lunch." Davis said Tk.

"Alright." Tk agreed hastily walking past him in the direction of his music class.

Davis saw a look of anger on his face friend before he walked off.

0000000000000000

_(Davis pov)_

I hope I hadn't make Tk too mad. He seemed kinda pissed before I left. He cant stand it when I don't tell him stuff. He's practically nominated himself to be my best friend. Not that I really mind.

I figured now would be a good time to look at those papers. Today we were watching some kind of drama movie I could care less about. I had a lamp right near my desk in the back anyway. I glanced up at the teacher. She was engrossed in the movie just like I thought she would be. I pulled the papers as quietly as I could from my bag. I don't think anyone cared since mostly everyone was asleep. I placed the papers on my desk nervously running a hand over them. I was drawn to the first definition on the page.

**CHILD ABUSE n :**

The physical, sexual, or emotional maltreatment or neglect of children by parents, guardians, or others responsible for a child's welfare. Physical abuse: is characterized by physical injury, usually inflicted as a result of a beating or inappropriately harsh discipline. Sexual abuse includes molestation, incest, rape, prostitution, or use of a child for pornographic purposes. Neglect can be physical in nature (_abandonment, failure to seek needed health care_), educational (failure to see that a child is attending school), or emotional (_abuse of a spouse or another child in the child's presence, allowing a child to witness adult substance abuse_). Inappropriate punishment, verbal abuse, and scapegoating are also forms of emotional or psychological child abuse------

I didn't know what to think at the moment, I was kind of going through the motions. I am so glad it wasn't sexual abuse, I don't know how anyone could do something like that. I shook my head slightly. Squinting at the small font. I still was drawn to the text wanting to know more. So I flipped the page.

**  
--------National Child Abuse Hotline at 1-800-4-A-CHILD.**

**_Section 1: Do you suspect your child is being abused? 7 ways_**

Be sure to respond calmly. not with shock and anger.

Be sure that child is safe from further abuse. Making their environment safer will show the child that coming to you was the right decision.

Reassure your child is safe, that they made the right decision in telling you, and that you will help.

Let your child know that what has happened to him/her is in no way the child's fault.

If indicated, obtain the appropriate medical, emotional, and legal help for your child's needs.

Try to follow normal routines around your home

If the abuse in happening in the family, seek professional help. Keeping abuse a secret helps no one, and may even cause a recurrence. Active support and understanding will help make the road to recovery much easier.-------

I realized that section 1 was exampled as if a parent like my mother knew about it or something. I guess it could kind of apply for my friends too. I looked at the time. I was getting close to leaving time, but I could at least start on another section in the next fifteen to twenty minutes.

**_------Section 2: Characteristics of child abuse_**

**2.1 - Characteristics of the Abusive Family Setting**

Respect for father, or abusive parent, demanded  
-Social isolation Abusive behavior is used as a substitute for communication.  
-Parents tend to have self-centered personalities  
-Increased risk of other forms of family violence (spousal abuse, etc.)

**2.2 - Characteristics of the Child Abuser**

Most often the biological father  
-Controlling; uses excessive discipline  
-Has a difficulty controlling impulses  
-Alcohol/drug abuse  
-Denies any accusations  
-Places the blame on the victim

**Branded Syndrome:**  
The victim may feel that everyone around him/her can tell that they have been abused. In cases of male victims, the abuse itself is not nearly as bad as the fear of other people finding out about the abuse.--------

The bell rung and Mrs. Cruk turned the lights on. A couple of words stuck out to me. I can't believe I read most of that in the near dark! I put the papers up and walked with some of my soccer friends to lunch. For some reason they seem to be acting more friendly. Maybe it's because I'm talking to them more. Most of the time I would zone out when they talked or didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. Sometimes I would feel left out when they went places and didn't invite me. I was my fault though. I probably was really annoying to them. I guess they a finally starting to grow on me. That's probably it.

When we got near the commons or lunch room I said good bye to them. Then I went to find where Tk and the others were sitting.

"Hey Tk." I greeted sitting down beside him.

"Hi Davis." I was surprised, he didn't seem angry.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, I asked them if we could sit alone today to work on our project."

"We don't have a project to do." I said looking at him confused.

Tk gave me a shut up look. "Dai just get out the papers."

I looked at him then reached into my bag for the thin stack.

For the rest of lunch we got through part three. He was sure this would give him and me an idea about abuse. I don't know if it's really abuse and all like that but I'll go along with it. I told him I got to the end of part 2.

**------Section 3: Child Abuse Statistics**

Child abuse occurs in 30-60 of family violence cases involve families with children. -Over 3 million children are at risk of exposure to parental violence each year.  
-Reported cases of child abuse have increased by 63 in the last 10 years.  
-Reported cases of fatalities caused by child abuse have increased by 48 in the past ten years.  
-According to recent surveys, physical abuse represented 21 of confirmed cases, sexual abuse 11, neglect 49, emotional abuse 3 and other forms of abuse 16.  
-Approximately 45 of deaths occurred to children who have been former clients of child protective services.  
-The general population of adults shows that anywhere from 6 to 63 of adults have been abused as children.  
-It is reported that 9 to 10 million children , under the age of 18 are directly affected by substance-abusing parents  
-Sentencing: depends on whether it's class A,B,C,D,E

Class Mitigated, Offender Standard, Offender Multiple, Offender Persistent, Offender Career Offender

For Repeat Violent Offenders for Class A, B, or C Felonies, the sentence is Life Without Parole.------------

That was the statistics in black and white. I still needed to know how long child abusers stay in prison. I know my dads done time before but I don't if he would stay in prison for 2 years or 60. With my luck he'd get a month or two since my case isn't serious. Other people have it much worse, at least my sister and mother aren't around. I willingly take anything to keep them out of danger. Where will I go if he goes to jail? Will he go to jail? Does my mom even really want me? I don't know. I shrugged mentally.

"Davis we can talk this over with Matt and Tai later ok."

"Sure I agreed. Why is everyone leaving?"

"Because lunch is over!" Tk laughed throwing away his trash.

"I didn't even notice the bell ring!" I picked up my leftovers and threw them in the trash.

Tk laughed again as he tugged me out of the lunchroom towards Mr. Saung's class.

22222222222

_(regular pov)_

"Tk, Kari, Davis!" The heard a voice yell to them as they walked out of the school.

"Tai!" Kari said excitedly running over to her brother as Tk and Davis followed.

"Get in you guys." They heard a voice say.

"Matt!" Tk said looking through the open window.

"Hey Tk, I got dad to let me borrow the van. Get in if you guys want a ride because I'm about to leave."

Matt didn't have to tell them twice they piled into the back seat.

"So, how did everything go today?" Tai asked.

"Couldn't have been better!" Tk laughed nervously covering it up with a smile. He sat in the middle between Davis and Kari.

"Yeah today went well Tai, some..." Kari went on with her story.

Davis felt a vibration in the side of his leg and looked down. He was confused all he saw was Tk's leg. Then it hit him. He reached in his pocket.

"Davis speaking what's up!"

"Davis you're so goofy!"

"Hey Ken, what do you want?"

"Why are you assuming I want something, I could just be calling to chat."

"Sure my bad. So what is it?" Davis asked again.

"I mainly wanted talk and tell you that this is the last time you're changing the songs!"

"Ok, so-rry" Davis said sarcastically.

"You better be." Ken rolled his eyes even though Davis couldn't see him.

"Anyway I called to let you know we've been practicing those songs. We still need to have some extra practices if we want to even hang with the Teenage Wolves. You know Matt's band is pretty stiff competition..."

"I agree." Davis said seriously.

"My mom agreed to having some of our practices at my house. She said we could use the living room while their at work."

"When do they get home?"

"Um around 8:30 or 9, sometimes later. They've been working late for the past few months. Either they're starting to trust me being by myself or they can't stand being near me. It's one of the two!" Ken laughed.

"Whatever, you know you have some of the most over protective parents in the world! Davis laughed lightly.

"Shut up. They're not that bad."

"Of course there not my mistake."

"I might have believed you if their wasn't sarcasm in your voice. So what day do you want to practice?

"How about a couple of days during the week. We really need the rest of the week too."

"Yeah, were coming down to the wire. We always do great at the last minute right Davis!"

"Exactly...was that suppose to be an insult?"

"No, not really. I'm just saying you can usually do whatever you put your mind to."

"Thanks." Davis told him sincerely "I'll tell the bugger sitting beside me to."

"Where are you?" Ken asked curiously.

"I'm in Matt's van with Tai, Tk and Kari. Well, Kari is just now getting out." Davis said as he waved to her and yelled goodbye.

Tk looked at him at grinned. Then he zoned back into his own world.

"Oh, tell them I said hi."

"Ken says hi." He yelled the rest of the Van.

"Hi Ken!" The rest of them yelled out. Tai and Matt went back to their conversation.

Ken laughed hearing them.

"I'll let you go now." Ken told him in his quiet voice.

"Ok, I'll call you back later, we gotta hang out!"

"That sound great Davis, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye." Davis said hanging up the phone.

"By the way Tk, we have practice the rest of this week." Davis said quietly so only Tk could hear him.

"Alright, tonight doesn't count right."

"No it doesn't." Davis grinned.

"Matt, where are we going?" Davis asked.

"Well I got Kari food before I dropped her at Yolei's house and realized I was hungry myself. So, we're going to get some food."

"I have no complaints to that!" Tai laughed.

222222222  
_(Davis pov)_

We went inside McDonalds and ordered our food. Tk and I sat in chairs facing Matt in Tai sitting in the booth chair.

"I talked to Iz again and he gave me a zoom in night camera to use. I forgot what he really called it." Tai shrugged putting several fries in his mouth.

"What time does your father usually come home Dai?" Tk asked.

"Um late sometimes, today is what Tuesday. He might show up around don't know 9:00 or 10:00 at night. That really depends on if comes home drunk or with some w-women." I reached for my orange Hi C and took a sip. There's no reason to care about this. It shouldn't faze me anymore, it's been happening for years!

"Today while I was in class I surfed the web and found some info about child abuse. You know just for reference. Davis, do you mind showing it to them?"

"No." I said as I got the papers from my bag. They were lucky I didn't leave it inside the Van. I handed the papers to the older teens.

"So basically sections 1 and 2 describe what to do for a victim." Matt said reading on to section three.

**2.3 - Characteristics of the Child Abuse Survivor**

-Changes in behavior at school or at home. (withdrawal, inattentiveness, or other unusual behavior)  
-Sleep disturbances (insomnia, bed wetting, nightmares)  
-Unexplained and sudden fears  
-Loss of appetite  
-Excessive anger or reckless behavior  
-A new reluctance to spend time with certain people  
-A need for more reassurance than usual  
-Overwhelming knowledge of sexual behavior  
-Isolation from friends, limited participation in social activities  
-Depression  
-Drug or alcohol use  
-Chronic running away  
-Increase in physical complaints (miscellaneous illnesses)  
-Inappropriate attention-getting behavior  
-Suicide attempts  
-Self inflicted physical abuse (self-mutilation  
-Poor self-esteem  
-Problems in school (missing class, grades)  
-Prostitution

"Some of these are underlined, did you do this Davis?" Tai asked.

I nodded embarrassed.

"I..This is a difficult situation, and we don't want you to feel that way Davis. You can talk to any of us if you feel like this again. Seriously." Tai looked at me concerned.

I glanced at him briefly then took some more food concentrating on that instead of this conversation.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Matt said turning away from Tai.

"Davis are you listening?" Tai questioned raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

Tk laughed. "It's just like Davis to not pay attention!"

"Uh yeah...I am now." I answered lamely. Here they are doing this for me and I can't even stay focused. Grr..I'm so fucking worthless.

"I'll be right back, bathroom." I smiled a bit and quickly got up to leave.

22222222222  
_(Davis pov)_

I left a gracefully as I could. I walked into the bathroom stall furthest from the door. The room was empty and I was glad. I locked the door and sat on the floor with my back against the door. I placed my head in my hands. It's nice of them to want to help me but what if this seriously doesn't work. I've had time to think about this. I don't want to go home tonight. I'm in for it so bad. Urg..I hate him! I hate this! I raised my right arm slightly then brung it down. I wondered sometimes if I was smarter would he like me more. I realize now I don't care anymore. I don't!

My shoulders were shaking. I buried my head in my arms trying to calm myself. I guess I wasn't numb to the fear anymore. I nearly sobbed harder when I realized I did it again without knowing it. A small stream of blood flowed from my left wrist. My wrist stung. I picked my wristband off the floor placing it in my lap. I lifted my head leaning it against the back of the door gazing tearfully straight ahead. I needed to be strong. I stood up and wiped my face with the toilet tissue. Then took some more and pressed it against my wrist. I put my band on and placed the tissue in the toilet and flushed it. Taking another deep breathe I placed the thin silver object back in my pocket and unlocked the stall.

"Davis are you still---!" Tk called out the stopped when he saw me.

"Matt and Tai sent me to make sure you didn't drown yourself in the toilet or something." Tk laughed.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled. At least they cared.

"Davis...have you been..?" Tk asked looking closer.

"Have I what?" I asked walking away from him to wash my hands.

"Uh, nothing." Tk replied. He must have realized it was none of his business.

"After we leave here we are going to your house to set up." Tk stated seriously.

"Alright." I said looking toward the door. I don't want to even think about it.

"Are you sure you're ok with this, it's not to late to find another way." Tk said leaning against the sink.

"T-there is no other way. This is the only way to get h-hardcore evidence." I told him my eyes were tearing up again.

"...I guess." Tk said looking at me sadly.

"I'm here for you though when you need me ok."

"Thanks." I returned the hug.

"Let's get this over with." I said with a new determination. I was scared as hell, but the sooner the better.

"Sure, They're waiting for us in the Van."

2222222222

_(regular pov)_

"Ok guys it's 5 o' clock. We need get this done fast and make sure it works. Once we get everything working you know were to hide out at. Davis, show me were the hole in the wall is, I have a special recorder for that room." Tai said leading them as if it were another mission. In a way it was.

Tai placed the small camera in the wall and Davis stood inside making sure it wasn't obvious.

Matt and Tk were outside planning on which window they were going to zoom the cameras into to take pictures. They found the side of the apartment to his behind while they took the pictures. Tai was going to take them from the balcony window Davis was going to purposely leave open and unlocked. As it approached eight o' clock Davis began getting nervous.

The crew had left Davis house for a while and went to a nearby park to think out the final details. They teens went back to Davis apartments. Before they went to their hiding spots the boys each gave him a hug and told him to be strong. Davis nodded to them. He was prepared. Davis grabbed his book bag and turned the knob to go inside. A cold gaze locked eyes with him. The glint in the dark brown eyes staring back at him made him want to turn tail and run. Davis boldly walked in the house and closed the door behind him.

"I hope Davis is alright after this." Tk whispered to his older brother.

"I hope so to." Matt replied looking at him. He placed the camera back to his face zooming in. He saw Davis backing up against the wall. It seemed that the punishment had begun.

22222222222222

_Another chapter is done! It turns out I may have a few more chapters than I originally planned, but that's cool. Anyway if you have any comments email me and don't forget to r/r. _

TG101


	13. Last Practice

**BREAKING THROUGH**  
**Chapter 13:** Last Practice  
Time for another chapter to the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate them! It usually takes me a while to think up what to write next. I'm sorta lazy and I was kinda busy with my job until I quit... Now I have a job at the mall where I'm making more money! I don't own any songs. Anywaz enjoy the next chap! R/R 

8888888888888888888888888888888

_HAWTHORNE HEIGHTS_

_"Ohio Is For Lovers"_

_Hey there,_  
_I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all._  
_Where you are and how you feel._  
_With these lights off as these wheels_  
_keep rolling on and on. (and on and on and on...)_  
_Slow things down or speed them up._  
_Not enough or way too much. (and on and on and on...)_  
_How are you when I'm gone?_

_Chorus:_  
_And I can't make it on my own._  
_(And I can't make it on my own.)_  
_Because my heart is in Ohio._  
_So cut my wrists and black my eyes._  
_(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)_  
_So I can fall asleep tonight, or die._  
_Because you kill me._  
_You know you do, you kill me well._  
_You like it too, and I can tell._  
_You never stop until my final breath is gone._

_Spare me just three last words._  
_"I love you" is all she heard._  
_I'll wait for you, but I can't wait forever._  
_x2_

_Chorus:_  
_You know you do, you kill me well._  
_You like it too, and I can tell._  
_You never stop until my final breath is gone._

_(YOU...KILL...ME...WELL!)_  
_So cut my wrists and black my eyes._  
_My final breath is gone_  
_So I can fall asleep tonight_

_Chorus:_  
_And I can't make it on my own._  
_(And I can't make it on my own.)_  
_Because my heart is in Ohio._  
_So cut my wrists and black my eyes._  
_(Cut my wrists and black my eyes)_  
_So I can fall asleep tonight, or die._  
_Because you kill me._  
_You know you do, you kill me well._  
_You like it too, and I can tell._  
_You never stop until my final breath is gone._

_You know you do, you kill me well._  
_You like it too, and I can tell._  
_You never stop until my final breath is gone._  
_to fade_

DAVIS POV

"Yes Ken, yea- I'm aware of that! I know today's frickin' Friday, I'm not dumb! Of course we're practicing tonight. I'm not being sarcastic. I know! Duh it's on Saturday. Of course we'll be ready in a day, stop stressing! Yeah I've been practicing on my acoustic. Fine, I'll stop calling my guitar a bass! When did you start getting so picky? sigh Yes Ken again, I will see you tonight, I knew you'd get crazy 'round these last few days--! Ok sor-ry you're not crazy, just over cautious. Yes, I know, I'll tell him! Yeah I gotta go now I'm almost at school. Talk to you later, ok.. Bye."

I hung my phone up and continued walking down the hall.

Yay, another day of school. A couple of days ago Tk, his brother Matt and Tai tried to help me with a certain problem. I don't have any clue what's going to happen. Izzy and Tai developed the pictures and film the other day. Most of the pictures were to dark to see. Should have known most night pictures don't show up. The only piece of evidence we have is the camera Tai and I placed behind the hole in the wall. Funny how no one thought to charge it before putting it in the wall. That was dumb. I guess we were just to caught up to think straight. I think a couple shots were on there, but it missed the best moments! To bad, I guess we'll have to work with what we got. I don't even know if it's enough to prove anything. Yesterday we took everything to the police station. The police look at us sternly telling us that child abuse was something they take very seriously. One officer said if we were lying it would be hell on us. Matt got pissed and said 'why the fuck would we make this up?' The officer said there were hundreds of cases were kids lie to get their parents in trouble or as some sort of prank. Then the officer said he would view what we gave him setting the envelope on his desk. The officer waved his hand dismissingly and told us he would get back with us in a few days. Then he told us to have a nice day. I could have punched that fake ass grin off his face. Do they do that crap intentionally to piss people off or what?

I blinked when the bell rung. I walked through the door letting it fall shut loudly behind me. My eyes flickered over the classroom, looked like I was the last person to come in.

Ha-ha! Least I'm on time! A grin comes on my face.

"Motomiya, I'm so glad you could make it here before the bell finished ringing..." Mr. Kakito rolled his eyes at me sarcastically.

"YUP, I know!" I smiled really big trying to annoy him.

He sighed. "Just take your seat."

I walked toward my desk and sat down in the seat kind of diagonal from Tk. I saw some other people I knew talking and stuff, but today I didn't bother to say hi. They usually ignore my energetic greeting anyway. It's about time I put some extra effort in being the hyper kid. I've been slacking some. I have to, there's a chance that none of this could work and I don't want anyone worrying. I'm suppose to be a leader, the leader has to be strong for everyone else. I..I have not choice. I let a small frown grace my face.

"You ok Davis?" Tk asked me. I gave him a weird look then grinned. Why would he ask me that at school? Did he forget who I am?

"I'm fine TS." I whispered to him. I saw a few people look at us. Stupid Tk.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked brightly smiling.

This time he gave me a strange look turning his attention to something on his desk.

I guess that was a pretty dumb question. I stared down at my own desk in frustration. Hopefully Tk, Tai and Matt will forget anything ever happened. It's nice to know they care and all, but the sooner they forget the better things will be. I can't mess up anyone else's life. I would be an inconvenience to my mom and the rest of them. They're about to start a family. One that I have nothing to do with. It's better if I just stay with my dad. Maybe I can start avoiding him somehow.

I saw Tk's eyes, it looked like he hadn't slept well at all. I hope it wasn't because of me. That's all the more reason for them to forget. Yeah, it's for the best. Really.

Mr. Kakito walked around the to him desk sorting through some things and then looked up at the class. His eyes swept over all of us. He's kind of freaky...

"The papers on you're desk class are your test scores from before the break. I'm pleased to say 45 percent passed with A's, 30 percent passed with B's, about 17 percent received C's, 3 percent barely passed and the other 5 percent weren't so lucky. Those who received a D or lower have the option of taking a re-test granted that the highest you can make is an eighty five."

So that's what Tk's looking at. Everyone was talking about their grades. My eyes shifted to my paper. I took a deep breathe then lifted up the corner. I put it back down leaning back in my chair and sighed.

"How did you do?" Hotu asked.

"It probably could have been better." I stated dryly. I folded my test and shoved it in my bag.

"Oh, poor Davis." He gave me some kind of sympathy look.

"You'll do better next time!" Hotu said cheerfully.

"You're right!" I grinned.

Hotu smiled and turned around.

Yes! I'm jumping for joy in my head a B! Some people always assume the worst! This should bring my average up.

There were still some people who told me better luck next time, even Tk. He was one of the A's go figure.

Mr. Kakito went back to teaching. I saw a few equations on the board, at least today we were actually learning math. I smiled slightly. Too bad I don't feel like learning today. Whelp, time to catch up on some sleep! I opened my math book and put some paper on my desk. Then picked up my pencil making writing motions as I laid my head on my book. It's an acquired skill. Anyway, I was still somewhat out of breathe from running, which is really crazy since I play soccer! I laughed to myself, but ended up choking. I started coughing hard. Why...

"Davis go get some water." Mr. Kakito looked at me annoyed and handed me the pass. I was still coughing some with one hand over my mouth when I left the classroom.

I gulped down some water. 'How do I manage to do this to myself.' I thought taking another sip. I might as well go to the bathroom while I'm out. I think I coughed too hard, my throat's sore now. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I still look good. I lifted my shirt a bit to examine my stomach, It didn't look as bad as I thought. There was really only a few bruise marks on it. They were kinda nasty looking. I poked the purplish bruise. Ow! I jerked away from finger letting go of my baggy dark blue shirt. I placed my hands on bathroom sink. I was sleepy. Last night was kind of hard, but no one needs to know that. I rubbed a hand against my forehead trying to rid myself of the little speckles. I sighed. I really? don't have time for this. I picked up the pass and went back to the room.

8888888888888888

TK POV

"You wanna go swimming with me, Matt, Kari, Ken, Tai and the others before practice?" I asked the red head walking beside me.

"It's like a mini hang out, most of the digi-destined will be there."

Davis looked at me surprised. I guess sometimes, well most times we didn't include him in what we did after school or whenever some of the digi-destined got together. We did kind of have this planned for months. It really was rude of us to leave him out.

"What do you mean? I don't have soccer practice today." Davis told me taking an ear phone out letting it rest on his shoulder. I almost sighed when he gave me that confused look.

"Dai. I meant band practice." I shook my head pushing blond hairs out of my face. I'm actually wearing another hat today, I brought at pac sun one of Davis favorite store. We went to the mall and he actually talked me into getting it. It's one of those skater hats. The whole hat is Whitish with black and silver lettering. It looks cool on me! ...Anyway Davis is taking a while to answer me and I'm wonder what's taking so long, did he forget the question or something.

Davis had a contemplating look on his face. "I dunno." He said quietly.

"You don't have to take your shirt off." Opps I covered my mouth, I hope I didn't say too much.

"...I guess your right." Davis said tilting his head to the side to me.

I put my hand down and swung my arm playfully around his shoulders.

"I'll keep my shirt on too if it makes you feel better."

He pushed my arm off. For a soccer player, you would think he'd be use to physical contact.

"You would do that?" He questioned skeptically slightly raising an eyebrow at me . Stopping the journey to my house. We stood on the side walk as he tried to find something. I hope he doesn't think I'm lying.

"Of course I would, you're my friend now. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I..uh-" Davis started unsure.

"Come on it'll be fun!" I smiled turning to walk again.

Davis grinned putting his ear phones in his ears again

"Sure, why not!"

I smiled slightly watching Davis singing along to his music. He always bounces back so fast. I looked away from him, at least he wasn't afraid to be himself. Even through everything, he's still managed to stay himself. I sometimes thought of how Davis acted. I kind of admired him, I'd never admit to it out loud. A couple months ago before I got to know Davis we argued basically about everything. It was mainly because I didn't understand him. I thought he was an annoying idiot and my thoughts never really went past that. Sometimes we got along, but it always came down to some argument about Kari or the digital world or whatever else we could think up.

8888888888888888888

(DAVIS POV)

"Hey Ken, could you pass me my bass please?" I asked walking from behind the mic.

Ken stared at me for a second from his place on the couch. What am I a mind reader? Am I suppose to know what that look means? Oh wait.

"Sorry! Can you pass me my guitar geez!" I tried to grab for it.

"Someone has to teach you the difference. Here take it." Ken passed the guitar to me. He's so picky.

"Thanks!"

"Let's practice that song before the last one again." Chris suggested. He was the bass player, although I sometimes called it a guitar. Who really needs technical terms anyway.

I nodded placing my hands on the mic waiting through the beginning melodies to come in.

Today was our last day before the Battle of the Bands contest. I'm excited. I can't wait 'til everyone sees us.

We played the songs over and over. We had to make sure we sounded better than good. Tk was singing back up for me on most of the songs. Another song just ended as I held out the last word. I leaned over some to rest on my mic stand catching my breathe. That was exhausting. I covered my mouth to cough then reached down beside me to take a swig of water.

I saw Ken glance at me worriedly but I just waved to him and smiled. I was only out of breathe. That was all. I almost groaned out loud. These stupid speckles. I rubbed my forehead. I'll be fine after I rest. Ken really has nothing to be concerned about.

"Hey guys let's practice the first song again then we'll call it a night!" I smiled.

"Cool, from the top!" Brian yelled rhythmically tapping his drum sticks together.

888888888888888888888

(REGULAR POV)

"Thanks for letting me spend the night."

"Davis, you know it's no problem! We are happy to have you honey! Do you boys need anything before I go?"

"No thanks mom."

"That's alright Mrs. Ichijouji."

"Ok, good night then. Try not to stay up all night." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled and closed the door softly as she left.

"Hey Davis?" Ken asked.

"Yeah?" Davis answered side glancing from his spot on the bed at his friend in the computer chair.

"What made you and Tk get so close all of a sudden, you guys barely argue anymore." Ken rolled around in his chair facing the burgundy hair boy on his bed.

"I, really don't know. I think it's mainly because my mom is getting married to his dad." Davis shrugged laying back placing his arms behind his head.

Ken frowned. There had to be something else, Tk and Davis had fought for the longest time. What was he missing.

"Do you think that's the only reason why Takeru is giving you a chance?"

Davis stared at the bunk above him contemplatingly.

"...At first he didn't really know me. I mean he knew I was Davis, loud, rude, obnoxious and whatever else. The guy no one really gave a fuck about. Davis chuckled.

"I dunno maybe he's starting to understand me better you know. Someone besides you realizes that I'm not as invincible as I try to be."

"Well, you were trying to help me and I guess you accidentally started being yourself. Maybe if you act like this at school or even with the other digi-destinds, people would realize that your actually a fucking person. It upsets me when we are with the others and they act as if nothing they do or say can hurt you." Ken sighed staring down at his hands balled in his lap.

"Remember that time in the digital world you told me it was one of the worst experiences you had there? How Tk and you kept getting in fights, Kari was ignoring you, Yolei was ruder than usual and even Cody added in you saying you were slow. You also said that day on the mountain Matt yelled at you for talking about your sister?" Ken looked up Davis.

"Yes I remember, although it's something I'd much rather forget..." Davis let the sentence hang.

"They never saw you upset though. You waited until you got away from them to get upset. Matt will probably never know his words hurt you. They're nice people and all, just dense when it comes to you."

"I know Ken, but it keeps them from getting to close to me since they see me as a nuisance. Sure sometimes it gets to me, I just can't dwell on it."

"You should have a little more faith. They already seem to be changing their opinion about you! If they get close to you, then they do. Isn't it about time they find out your life isn't really what it seems. Some of their parents are divorced, so I can't see them minding."

"I don't know, I don't like dealing with this kind of stuff." Davis frowned slightly.

"Davis you know I care about you right?"

"I know."

"Good, you're my best friend and I hate sometimes how you forget about your own well-being." Ken came over to sit on the end of the bed and brought his legs up to his chest.

"I know Ken." Davis sighed.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me? You can trust me. I'm sorry if I'm being to pushy. I just felt kind of like we were drifting apart." Ken said resting his chin on his knees.

Davis was silent for a moment in thought.

"Can we talk about this later. I'm really sleepy." Davis laid on his side drifting.

"Alright then." Ken said sadly. He turned off the light then climbed up to the top bunk.

"I promise I'll tell you in the morning." Davis spoke sleepily.

"Fine, I'm holding you to that." Ken pulled the covers over himself satisfied for now.

88888888888

_DAVIS POV_

I faced the wall underneath the top bunk. He must be disappointed.

What made him bring up the past like that. He knows that's the only time I let myself go after going to the digital world. I was upset, but I shouldn't have been because I caused all of this on myself. They had a right to treat me like an idiot, I was. Especially for letting what they said get to me. I hadn't cried that hard until I told Tk about my dad. I've learned since then.

Ken really is my best friend. I just didn't want to tell Ken tonight about it. He'll know in the morning. I just hope he won't be mad that I didn't tell him first. I told him enough to satisfy his mind but not the whole truth. The last thing I want is to make Ken upset. I know when I tell him tomorrow that's exactly what he will be, upset. I wish none of this was real. I grip the sides the pillow harder lightly placing my face in the middle of it.

I shut my eyes trying to keep my breathing even. We have the competition tomorrow, I don't know if telling him is such a good idea. But there's no way I can get out of it. Ken will just keep subtly asking me until I tell him. Why must I ruin stuff?

I sniffed softly. Is Ken still gonna want to be my friend? He has to, no one's ever taken me seriously but him. 'I need to stay positive.' I thought trying to comfort myself. I guess I won't really know until the morning.

8888888888888888888888

That's chapter 13. I had to cut it off here! Next chapter is battle of the bands. Hope ya'll liked it, tell me what you'll think. Read and_ review_! Thanks!

_-TG101_


	14. Competition

BREAKING THROUGH  
Chapter:14

Hey! Here's wonderful chapter 14. Ya'll wouldn't believe that I've had most of this saved on my computer for  
months. They give alot of work in college! By now ya'll know the time it takes for me to update varies, also  
my roommate's out right now so I had time to finish the rest! Ok so I don't own Sum 41 lyrics "Pieces" or any  
other songs I throw in. Enjoy the story!

888888888

DAVIS POV

"Hey...!" "Ken, wakey wakey!" I started poking his shoulder with my hand.

Ken raised a hand to him face trying to block the sun, that was weird to Ken since he almost never had his  
curtain open. Rubbing his eyes he raised on his elbows blinking sleepily.

"Davis, what are you doing? Is there something wrong?" Ken sat up all the way looking towards me sitting at  
the end of his bed.

I gave him a mildly confused look.

"What are you talking about? I just came to wake you up because your mom left breakfast for us!"  
I excitedly climbed down the ladder.

"Hurry up before it gets all cold!" I had been dressed and he was the only thing holding me back from eating.

Ken slowly pealed back the covers reaching his right leg out to find the ladder steps then came down.

"Have my parents already left for work?" Ken asked running his hand through slightly displaced bluenett hair.

"Yeah, they left like ten minutes ago. It took forever and a day to wake you!"

We walked out of his room turning down the hall which led into the kitchen.

"It didn't take that long." Ken said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Maybe it did, maybe it didn't." I grinned teasingly.

"Ok Dai." Ken just agreed with me.

"So what's on the schedule today?" I asked him gobbling down pancakes.

"Well we're going to hang around here for a while, then I guess get ready for battle of the bands." Ken  
shrugged sipping his orange juice.

"Your mom cooks good." I sat back in my seat.

"I know, you can't be full already."

"Crazy huh, I ate alot last night!"

I got up from the table to throw the rest of the food on my plate away. I closed the counter door and went  
back to the table. I waited while Ken finished his meal.

"I'm gonna go watch some tv."

I got up from the table leaving Ken eating and walked around to the front of the couch flopping down lazily  
on it. I popped on the tv looking through channels. I stopped on MTV. There goes a 'Pimp My Ride  
commercial'. Good gosh! They fit a jacuzzi in that guys car! That's cool! Oh, TRL retired special is on. Alright  
'My Chemical Romance's' older video! I couldn't resist! I used the remote as a mic. I got on my knees and  
reached my left arm out as if I were trying to grasp something.

"What's the worst thiiiing I can sa-ay  
Things are betterrr if I..staay"

I sung with the music over dramatically bring my arm to me pretending like I was in the song or something. I  
kind of sound like him and Chester from Linkin Park. Kinda mix. I like to sing along with song.

"So longg and good night,  
soooo long and good nigh-ight..."

I laughed quietly at myself wondering faintly if Ken heard that. Probably not, he would have told me to shut  
up. I sat down and watched more videos.

Some music videos later.

Ken discreetly entered the room sitting down on the couch beside me. Will he stop glancing at me like that.  
Hehe, maybe I can distract him...

I flipped the channel. Three people were running from the cops. It looked like they just took a car or  
something. I flipped back to MTV. My body leaned back fully in the couch.

"Ken can I tell you something?" I asked seriously. I came in contact with encouraging amethyst eyes, saying  
this could possibly be the moment he was waiting for.

"Sure Davis, what is it?" I sighed out loud. Then a random memory comes to me. Why not share...I almost  
smirked.

"My mom told me a story a few years ago. It was about a department store that she used to work in."

"What about it?" Ken asked tilting his head.

"Well she said they had alot of rude customers."

"Doesn't every store have someone like that?"

"Probably. So this was my mom and a few other new teenager's first week doing register right. My mom said  
she run up the jeans and told the lady what they cost. She rudely told my mom she should go look at the price  
again. She told the lady the price was the same and the lady caught and attitude throwing her stuff down  
asking if she should be ringing people. The came and manager said to have patience with customers like that,  
my mother said right then left. I'd be pissed off is some person told me to walk all across a store looking for  
something they weren't even gonna get in the first place."

"I agree." Ken nodded.

"Yeah, my mom also said there was this time when a twenty two year old guy stole something from the store."

"Ok, why are you telling me this?"

"No reason, I just feel like it! So, the guy gets caught right."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what he stole?"

"No, what?" Ken asked going along with it.

"A three dollar pair of socks! Seriously, it's true! He even asked the store not to call his parents. The police  
guy was like, 'your parents can't get you out of this anyway.' He didn't go to jail, but he had to pay a two  
hundred dollar fine!" I laughed at the memory, my mom told it better. I even saw Ken crack a smile. Success!

"I heard about what happened in your math class."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah Kari was talking to some of her friends about it. So did you and Tk really yell at Mr. Kakito then skip  
the rest of class?"

"Yeah, he had it coming anyway." I grinned smugly. Ken raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to upset him?" Ken asked.

"Man, that's weak. Why must you assume that it was I, who upset that wangsta?"

"By 'wangsta' you mean someone who is opposite of gangster or a 'punk' as weak in definition?"

"Yea, sure..." I waved my hand once.

"Again I ask, what did you do?"

"Nothing really...I was just tired and took a nap that's it."

"Hmm..Mr. Kakito should not have gotten so mad, I mean you usually sleep in there right, what was different  
about that day?"

"...It could have been because there was a guest speaker. He was a friend of the hyper sensitive freak. So  
when I went to sleep and that ass got on my case."

"You went to sleep while a guest was speaking." Ken shook his head.

"And, I'm sure it was only cause that guy was his friend or maybe his fucking lover for all I know. Really, who  
wants to hear that guys life story anyway. I'd rather not listen to his confessional about him getting roughed up  
then having some revelation and all the other bullshit that goes along with it. So I decided I didn't feel like  
listening to that depressing crap and went to sleep. It was my choice and I don't regret doing it."

I plucked lightly at my spiky hair after finishing my speech.

Ken stared intently at the television although he wasn't watching it. I silently waited for him to get on my case  
too.

"I guess it's your choice whether you want to listen to something or not. It sounds like he was offering all of  
you a piece of himself, to learn and in a way grow from hearing his experiences. I don't agree with Mr.Kakito  
yelling at you, but I have to admit that sleeping through something that personal was kind of cold hearted.  
Even if you didn't want to hear his story, you still should of had enough respect for the guy and at least  
pretend you were listening. To reveal yourself so openly to others can be overwhelming. I know from  
experience." Ken's eyes hardened some as he remembered past occurrences.

"It's not like I needed your opinion. If I wanted someone to lecture me I would have asked." My temper has  
slipped by with little to no thought behind it.

Ken sat silently. He kept his gazed straight ahead not looking in my direction. Maybe I said too much.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, I... don't feel like explaining it." My words keep coming out weirdly, It's better  
when I just don't say anything.

I tried to smile slightly although I was getting frustrated.

"It's ok, I was only saying." Ken said quietly.

"Your not mad at me are you?" I poked him in shoulder lightly.

"No, I know your mouth is faster than your brain." Ken smiled.

"Good, as along as we're cool. Hold up, was that a dis?"

"No I would never do anything like that." Traces of sarcasm lingered in Ken's low voice.

"I'm suppose to believe that." A grinned spread on my face while Ken laughed at my expense.

"Davis?" Ken's laughing stopped and his face shifted into a serious expression.

I curiously glanced at him. He continued.

"Last night, Davis you had something on your mind. Are you ever going to tell me what's really bothering  
you?"

"Um, actually, I didn't have anything important to say, if that's what you were thinking!" I smiled. I usually do  
that when I'm nervous or about to lie, I smile alot.

"Right. I must have imagined it." Ken's voice came out monetary. His amethyst eyes gazed sternly at me. I  
could tell he was disappointed.

There was a quick silence.

"I'm taking a shower." Ken stood up. I hurried in front of him to his room.

"I'm gonna play a game on your computer!" I yelled back acting like everything was cool again. I went in his  
room and turned on the computer. He's never really trusted me with it, he doesn't think I'm computer illiterate  
does he? Hmm... who cares...Ken came in a couple of seconds later. He quietly took some clothes from his  
dresser and closet then left the room.

Around thirty minutes later the bedroom door cracks open then closes.

Ken fully clothed takes a seat on his bed. I'm still playing the game. I actually got past a few levels! I try to  
ignore it, but I can feel his eyes staring holes in my back. I spin around in the chair.

"Hey Ken, what do you want to do?" I grinned brightly. Yes I assume he's getting fed up with me but nothin' I  
can do about that is there?

He just stares at me. Am I suppose know what that means! Why must he do that? Oh no, he must want to-

"Davis, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Ken asked slowly. He almost seemed angry. Probably  
frustration. He looked across the room towards me.

I barely heard him. I spun around in his desk chair. These things are fun!

"Daisuke." I slowed up on my spinning. He must be serious. I gazed at his tanish carpet. I do want to tell him,  
but I don't feel like saying it again. I think I've had enough confessionals over the past few weeks. Ken is my  
best friend though... He should have been the first to know.

Arg..I'm tried of bugging everyone with my problems. Ken has enough to deal with on his own.

"Uh..." I think I started zoning out trying to find a way to start off.

"It's fine Davis, I'm not going to force you to tell me something if you don't want to. You'd probably prefer  
someone closer to tell your problems to. I understand, so you don't have to worry." Ken wore a sad smile.

"What do you mean someone closer to me. If you didn't know your my best friend. I don't think anyone's  
closer to me than you. I'm just thinking that's all. Your not forcing me into anything, don't be dumb."

"What about Tk and Tai and them, you guys seem like, I don't know, best friends and such over the past few  
weeks or so. What happened? I know Matt rarely talked to you at first. You and Tk treated each other  
pretty much like shit, so what changed?"

"The marriage, that's about all. If their dad and my mom weren't getting married I guarantee you that Matt  
would not have even attempted a conversation without lecturing me or making me feel even more like shit.  
Tk, we would talk, but everything would still end with an argument. They basically were forced to get to  
know me. I guess they got use to me or something." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, it's not like they really disliked you, they weren't use to you." Ken smiled.

"Right, that must be it." I said like the idea just came to me. There was another silence.

"I told you my parents were divorced and that I live with my dad right?" Ken nodded.

"He, he's not really a good dad." I laughed a bit glancing at the ceiling and then back to Ken. This was easier  
to tell to people I hadn't formally been close to. Why?

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Everything started after my parents got divorced, he began..." Once again I went through my recollection  
without getting emotional. I must be getting use to it. As minor as this may be Ken obviously would have  
thought I was keeping something from him so why not just tell it.

I finished. Ken was quiet for awhile. I waited for him to say something because I had done enough talking for  
a lifetime.

"I'm sorry."

I raised my eye brow turning towards him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, don't even worry about it, I can handle myself."

"I could have done something, why didn't you ever say anything. You can stay over here for now on if you  
want. I don't want you to have to go home and deal with that." Ken stood up walking towards me.

"It's really no big deal, why are you getting all angry with me?" I asked puzzled also standing up.

"Look, I'm not mad at you. I..I hate your father. How could he do this?"

Ken's head was down and his hand shook at his side. He raised his arm lightly wiping his eyes.

"Honestly, I hate him sometimes too, f..for what he does. I still love him, but the father I knew left when I was  
nine."

"I should go."

Ken looked up.

"I..I'm here for you to Davis, please don't think that your fighting alone."

Ken spoke softly, he didn't stop staring until he caught my eyes.

I smiled at Ken pulling him into a quick hug.

"You've taught me to think differently about that now. I can't say that I don't still feel alone sometimes. At  
least now, I can believe more in others."

I gathered my stuff and left. I made my way back home. I don't like making him upset, but I'm glad I told him  
and got that out of the way. I might as well just get ready for the show. Nothing's gonna stop me from doing  
that.

888888888888

There was loud knocking on the door.

"Hello is anyone home?" The voice asked.

I gazed cautiously at my bedroom door wondering who that was. The voice, I don't recognize it. I pushed  
myself out of my computer chair and slipped quietly into the hallway. I felt the wall flipping on the light switch.  
I heard the knocking again.

I made my room through the newly cleaned living room straight to the front door. Who would come over like  
this so late. I cracked the door open so I could see the person.

"Hello." Surprise soon found my face. How...unexpected.

"Good evening son, we have a search warrant and a warrant for the arrest of a Mr. Motomiya."

"Come in." I opened the door fully to let the three officers in. I closed it behind them curiously wondering why  
they were doing this. The guy put the search warrant in his pocket. They started walking through the house.

"Um..he's not here." I informed them.

"Who isn't?" The woman officer asked.

"My father, he's at work." I felt awkward standing by the door having them search through our stuff. One had  
on gloves picking up a piece of cracked glass on the carpet. I thought I had cleaned up all the glass.

"You're Daisuke right?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm officer Usego, that's officer Izuka and he's officer Trenji."

"Could you sit down on the couch, I have a few questions to ask you."

I wondered what they wanted to know. I crossed my legs leaning on the left arm rest. I put a hand under my  
chin and waited.

"So, we reviewed your case. What we found disturb us. The chief gave us immediate orders to come search  
this residence. Can you tell me exactly who was in those pictures?" The officer placed a tape recorder on the  
coffee table and sat down in the chair across from me.

The other officers still made their was around the rooms.

I glanced at the tape recorder nervously. Who would hear this?

"You do have the right to remain silent. It's just in your best interest that you tell us about this. The sooner we  
have our evidence the faster we can get something done and bring justice. Take your time." Officer Usego  
leaned back folding his arms.

"In the pictures...," I started slowly picking up one.

"That's um..well..it's..." The officer just stared at me intently with a small smile. It didn't help though I was too  
nervous to think. I tried again.

"That's me, and my..dad."

"Was he hurting you?" I nodded.

"Can you please tell me out loud?"

"Yeah." I wonder what would happened now that I'm actually telling the truth. Would anything even change?

"What happened that night? Did you do something to upset your father to make him react violently?"

I laughed slightly. The officer gave me a mildly confused look.

"Mostly likely yeah, anything I do pisses him off!"

88888888888888888888

REGULAR POV

"...Let's hear it one more time for 'Stone Bridge' people!"

Odaiba mall was packed, even some of the hallways were stuffed with people trying to see the bands. The  
mall had bleachers set out and seats for people to sit in. The crowd of about 800 or so listeners stood around  
clapping, whistling and whatever else for the band that just played.

The announcer raised his hand to silence the audience.

"This year we have had an astounding turn out. I'm pleased to say that almost a eighty bands tried out. Sadly  
we could only keep thirty of the best to keep the show.

"Alright, the 11th band playing tonight go by 'The Teenage Wolves..." the audience interrupts him by immense  
shouting. He laughs at them.

"Yes I'm sure many of you know who they are! Performing now, Odaiba's own, 'The Teenage Wolves'!"

A loud guitar scale ripped out from the stage followed by a serious of fast up and down notes, sending the  
crowd into an uncontrollable spirit. The band fueled my the crowds praises played enthusiastically making  
their way around the stage.

They keep it up through all 3 of their songs.

"Hey everyone, we're glad you all came tonight!" Matt yelled out into his microphone.

"The last song we're going in to play is one of our favorites! If you know the words sing it with me!" Matt said  
getting the audience involved. He took a breathe and begun.

"You've got a boy, you've got a girl,  
Sittin' underneath a tree.  
They sit there everyday.  
And even though, you may think, that this is the way to be,  
It may not always be that way.  
You can't take nothin' for granted,  
You gotta live life today.  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me,  
And I turn back around and I can see what ahead.  
And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around..."

"THANK YOU EVERYONE, YOU'VE BEEN AN AWESOME CROWD TONIGHT!" Matt yelled after  
he finished. The rest of his band stood beside him. They bowed some then started high fiving each other as  
the curtain drew together. They cheered amazed by the hype of their performance.

"Dude, the was sick!" Akira told Matt patting him on the back.

"Right! I think that was the best we've done!"

So far they had been one of the best. Some of the other bands were really good too, they just had more  
crowd interaction. They walked to the room they came from to sign out and go sit in the assigned section for  
them so they could watch the other performers. Their only real competition had be 'Stone Bridge' they had  
the crowd going crazy too! In all actuality it was anyone's game. They just hoped they came out on top.

888888888888888

(DAVIS POV)

Our band had a while to wait until we went. I just hope everything goes well. I had my head in my hands  
trying to relax.

"Davis, I doubt my brother even knows we're in the competition!" Tk watched his brothers band  
congratulating each other after their awesome performance.

"That's the way we planned it." I said lowly, my head was still hidden. Do we even sound half as good as  
them. My stomach is starting to hurt from worrying too much. I need to thinking about something else.

"That is how we planned it, I think that Matt and everyone will be so amazed when they hear us. Dude, your  
voice! They won't believe it's you! After seeing some of those bands I know we have a steady chance! I'm so  
nervous though, I'm excited at the same time! I can't wait until the kids at our school eat their words. We can  
all prove that we are multi talented!" Tk excitedly explained to me.

"Did you mean that?" I questioned. Tk stop his ranting.

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said about us having a chance?" My head came up slowly from my hands. Was he lying?

"Heck, yeah! We're just as good as and even better than some of those bands. As long as we believe in  
ourselves we can't screw up too bad." Tk comfortingly placed a hand on my shoulder. then sat down beside  
Ken on the couch.

Brian Chris and Chris's little brother Malik were watching the next band on the screen. The bands were  
separated by rooms and some were even sharing rooms. The two bands that use to be sharing a room with  
them had already went backstage to play. They did well on stage too. It was nice for them to meet and talk  
with other bands.

"What song are we doing for the band favorite?" Chris asked turning from the tv to look at me and then Ken.

"How about we do that one we practiced by sum 41." Ken suggested.

"I don't know a song that slow, shouldn't we try going loud and big?" Brian asked twirling his drum stick.

"Actually, that song may not be a bad idea. Davis can sing that one well. Plus it's always good to have at least  
one song that can pull in the audience. It'll show range in Davis voice. I think the judges may like it as well.  
What do you think Davis?" Ken asked

"I really don't care, slow songs are kind of boring to me but i'll sing it if I have to." I shrugged.

"How are you holding up over there Davis?" Chris asked me sounding concerned.

"I'll be fine after this is over. I'm trying not to think about it." I smiled at him then I got up from my chair and  
sat next to Ken on the couch.

"The police came to my house today." I whispered to him. I'll tell Tk later. He was watching the bands talking  
with Chris, Brian and Malik anyway.

"Really, what happened?" Ken whispered back.

"They wanted to arrest my father but he wasn't home, apparently besides being a crappy parent he was  
already in legal trouble. The three cops made me sit down and tell them everything that happened over the  
past four or so years. I..I had to describe it all even what it felt like."

"I'm sorry, you can stay with me,do you know where you are going?" Ken asked. That was one thing that  
kept bugging me in the back of my mind.

"They thinking about placing me in a home for boys. Part of me wants to stay with my mom but I don't want  
her to know what happened. I don't want to mess up her happiness with my problem. There's going to be a  
hearing soon too. The police are going to tell my mom before I even get the chance..As long as I don't have  
to stay with my father again i'll be fine. I just don't want to be adopted or anything, what if they are worse  
then my father? Everything would have been for nothing. What if I have to go back? What happens if my  
mother really doesn't want me..?"

I was asking questions that flew by in my mind out loud to Ken hoping somehow he could answer them. I had  
my hands shielding my face. I hadn't even been aware of his hand rubbing soothingly on my back. It was a  
nice attempt at calming me down. He knows I wouldn't want the rest of the band upset over seeing me like  
this.

"Davis stop with the what if's. You've gotten this far. You're handling this better than I could have done. We  
can't predict the future.

I've always been told that good things happen to those who wait. You have been waiting years for this.  
Everything was suppose to happen, if none of us found out then you're father would not have been arrested. I  
can't say that everything is going to be great from now on because it's life and shit happens. You have to take  
the good and the bad the move on. So try to move on Dai." Ken finished quietly.

"I'm trying to, I can't believe this is happening." I whispered brokenly.

My control weakened as a small crystal freed itself from my eye. I bent over placing my elbows on my lap as  
I shielded my face in my hands.

I tried quietly to stop myself from having some sort of unwanted breakdown. Ken continued to rub my back  
and my neck.

Why can't control this better. My breathing came out irregular and my back lightly hitched. If I don't stop  
soon someone is going to notice. I pulled away from Ken catching my breathe while I wiped my eyes at the  
same time. I have a show to do and nothing's going to stop me from doing my best. I stared at the floor  
determined. Ken took a small piece of cloth from his pocket and wiped the rest of my tears. Why would he  
do something so embarrassing? I thought sitting still.

"Are you going to be ok now?" Ken asked placing his arms around my mid section while resting his chin on  
my shoulder. I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I scooted a little away from him. I still have that personal space issue. Ken smiled quickly laying  
the cloth on the table.

"Lets go find some food." I suggested.

"Why not." Ken laughed as we stood up.

Even though he's my best friend I've never really told him everything, like he does with me. I guess sometimes  
it was more of a one way friendship. Not to say that I wasn't his friend or anything, I just didn't tell him  
details. We were close friends and all, but he was always the vulnerable one. I wouldn't had felt like such  
crap if I had at least told him sooner. He knows now so I guess that's all that counts.

88888888888

I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I thought it'd be easy  
But no one believes me

I meant all the things I said It was the last song we sung. the one we added at the last minute. I was tired from  
the other songs. Everyone like when I sung that Lincoln Park song and Tk started to rap, it was hilarious, but  
it sounded great. We had song much energy and I was jumping everywhere. Thins song was more mellow  
though, I stood in the center on the stage with the mic in it's place on the stand. Tk stood to my left, Ken and  
Chris where on the right and Brian was in the back on the drums. I closed my eyes and sung the chorus.

chorus:  
If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

I started the next verse remembering being in my bathroom and even at home. My eyes were open looking at  
people in the big room trying to see if they liked it or not, does it matter? This place is so empty

My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy  
That nothing can save me  
But it's the only thing that I have  
chorus  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own...

Finishing my last note I thanked everyone for listening and me and the rest of the band exited the stage waiting  
for the judges to go over their scores, crowed reaction and how well each band did overall.

Everyone was in a room together now and we waited patiently for them to call the top three bands back to  
the stage.

888888888 REGULAR POV

"Tk!" Tk turned around to see who was calling him, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hi." Tk said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a band?"

"It was a surprise bro, did we do ok?" Tk asked releasing Matt from the hug.

"Ok, you guys did awesome," Matt messed up Tk's hair.

"I didn't know Davis could sing either. Where did you find that voice from? I must be rubbing off on you  
huh?" Matt grinned nudging Davis in the shoulder.

Davis shook his head lightly smiled back embarrassed by the complement.

Matt's band was conversing with Ken, Brian and Chris. The tv monitor came on.

"I have the results from the 2005 battle of the bands competition. Coming out on stage to find out who will  
take the grand prize are as follows. Note these are not in order of who won, you will find out live on stage.  
The first band coming out onto the stage are, the Teenage Wolves!"

Everyone clapped for them as a security person came to escort them back out. Davis crossed his fingers  
staring up at the screen.

"Next band is Stone Bridge!" People clapped again as they too made their way to the stage.

"The last band coming out on stage with us tonight is the one and only Obosolytte!"

"Make some noise for these bands." The host told the crowd. The bands looked around the stage wondering  
who got in what place.

Brian grinned widely at the crowd and slapped hands with the rest of their band. They were the last band to  
be called on stage and the celebrated like it was christmas or something.

"Third place goes to Stone Bridge!" The announcer yelled having a lady come up and give them their trophy  
them she escorted them off stage.

"Second place goes to...Obosolytte! Good job guys for this being your first year to enter." Davis and them  
received their trophy and were told to meet behind the stage to talk after the announcing of the first place  
band.

"Alright everyone, that leaves us with this years winners, The Teen age Wolves!" The wolves congratulated  
each other and the went over to the mic to give a speech.

8888888888

"I'm not mad we lost, actually we did good for our first time." Tk said holding the trophy.

"I agree." Ken said smiling. Davis looked to them.

"I wonder what they wanted to speak with us about."

"Hmm, I don't know." Answered Chris.

888888888888888

Cool, that was chapter fourteen almost there. Hope ya'll liked it, until next time read and review. TG101


	15. Shocking Instances

Breaking Through

Ch 15

Finally right? This stories been long over due! Most definitely thanks to everyone that reviewed ! Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this  
_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

"Hurt" By: Christina Aguilera

88888888888888888888888888

"Hi sweetie, Davis, How did the show go?"

"It went very well Mama, we got second."

"That's great!"

"Yeah!" Davis interrupted, "The Teenage Wolves won first so they get to go on tour. The best part is they're gonna let us open for them!" Davis very enthusiastically told her.

Ken's mom smiled at the hyper boy.

"Mama do you mind if Davis stays over until next weekend? His father is out of town."

Ken kept a small smile on his face, he felt a nervous twinge in his stomach, rapidly feeling guilty about lying to his mother. He almost frowned when she gave them both a suffocating embrace.

"That's fine honey. Just make sure you boys go to sleep early I want you well rested after today."

8888888888888888888888888

(Davis POV)

Great, wonderful Monday. I had been at Ken's house for like two weeks and today I might as well go to my mom's house. I had already said bye to Ken as we separated toward our own schools. Recently my behaviors been slacking, I've got to lay it on extra thick today. Ha! There's Kari, why not I could use so amusement.

"KARI!" I yell running over to her. I tripped clumsily over a some short grass but that didn't stop me. I got right back up with a huge grim on my face and continued my fast pace towards Kari. Even from a distance I could see the embarrassed expression she gave.

"Er..hi Davis." Kari said grabbing onto one of her friends arms and turning around quickly to escape.

Nope wasn't happening. I kinda feel like being annoying today.

"Where ya going?" I ask following her. I'm pretty sure I looked ridiculous but most folks are use to my randomness.

00000000000000000000

_(Davis POV) _

"Let me see your hands."

"What..?"

"I've got to make sure, come on it'll be over soon."

Great he's ruined my annoying mood.

"Why would you ask that, we're in the middle of school anyone could see!" I hissed at him.

Tk shrugged while grabbing at my arm, "We're not in the middle of school, we are in an empty bathroom with the door locked. I haven't seen you much this weekend so I have to make sure you're good."

I was slightly angry and replied, "Who asked you to play mother, I don't need your help! It's not like any of you ever cared before!" I snatched my arm away before he could pull up the sleeve and glared.

Tk glared back.

"To think I was actually willing to help you, maybe you don't deserve it."

I watched as Tk undid the lock on the door. He threw the door open and angrily stomped out. I went over to the mirror mad at him. Freak him, I wasn't self absorbed! It took a few seconds for my temper to die down and my common sense returned. I know he was trying to help now and my temper reflex just kicked in automatically. I'm calm now but those words stung and he's right, I'm not worth the time everyone's been sacrificing for me. Maybe I should have done it alone without being a burden. I mentally cursed at my selfishness.

I glanced absentmindedly at my arm bands and the cross in the center. I knew I thought more of myself than to go back to that. I pushed away from the sink and headed for the door. My mood was better, I sighed and opened the door ready to go to my first class.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I waited." Tk replied

"Why..?" I asked

"Because I care and to make sure you got to class." Tk replied

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I can't believe he was willing to wait after all that crap I said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'm sorry to. We can't always let our tempers get the better of us."

"Right, right." I grinned then checked my phone to see the time. Tk looked over my shoulder to see as well.

"Great, you've gone and made us late!" I yelled dragging him in the direction of our class.

"Me!" He said incredulously. "YOU were the one that had a diva moment!"

"Whatever, less talkin' an more runnin'." I said as we came upon the class.

We slowed our running as the class room came closer. I curiously wondered why Tk turned to face me before we went in.

"Don't think I'm not going to check your arm, I don't like you hurting yourself and I care too much to let you continue being self destructive." TK said seriously.

"Alright, just stop saying it out loud before someone hears you!" I whispered frantically.

"Before someone hears what Mr. Motomiya?"

TK and I turned around and glanced at each other.

"Er..nothing um sir?"

Mr. Kakito looked at us skeptically before directing us into the class.

"You both have a detention for being late now go to your seats. I was just telling the class about our guest speaker Mr. Erion. He will discuss safety with the class, which is especially important because of the recent news reports lately."

I leaned across my desk and tapped Tk.

"Hey how many guess speakers can you cram into a math class?" I asked sarcastically.

"Apparently infinite. He's such a girl when it comes to these sob stories. I refuse to watch him cry one more time because of some tale, it's really not fair that you have to sit through it either and relive everything!" Tk whispered.

"Yeah, I'm never too thrilled about that." I said then noticed the teacher was eying us so I leaned back towards my desk.

"Mr. Erion will be showing you a safety video tape on how to react in life or death circumstances. This video may be violent which is why I asked everyone to get their consent forms signed. I want to make clear that if any of you can't handle the tape you're free to come to my desk and tell me, I will have some alternative work for you to do. Mr. Erion, you may take over the class now I will be at my desk."

Mr. Kakito walked to sit down as the new guest speaker stood in front of us.

"In honor of safety week, your teacher has invited me down to show you a movie about how to respond to dangerous situations and call for help. One of the children in this film had a situation similar to my own. This movie shows these children in three very different environments. I want each of you to watch how they reach out to others in order to leave their uncomfortable situations."

Mr. Erion turned on the TV in the middle of the room.

"Are there any questions before I begin?"

Tk rose his hand.

"Will there be a quiz on this?" Tk directed the question at Mr. Kakito.

"Possibly, so everyone pay attention." Mr. Kakito responded firmly.

Tk nodded his head. Noticing the lights being turned off.

"Hey will you wake me when it's over?" I whispered.

"I don't know if I'll be awake myself since he didn't give me a straight answer."

I laughed and decided to watch the first part of the movie until it got boring.

888888888888888

(Regular _POV_)

"Guess what, pop quiz time, I want to see how much everyone learned about safety through the movie."

Mr. Kakito walked down the isle and stopped in front of his troublesome student's desk and slammed the scantron down.

"I'm sure you learned a lot during this film." Mr. Kakito said sarcastically watching Davis slowly raise his head off the desk.

"Yep, loads!" Davis responded rolling his eyes once the teacher passed him, it was a true false quiz so he alternated between the two, turned it in and walked towards the door.

"Mr. Motomiya and Mr. Takashi stay for a moment."

The guest speaker was still hanging around putting his things away as they went up to the front desk.

"Your detention is after school in this room, I will supervise it. I won't tolerate lateness and insubordination. Which brings me to my next point. I just noticed as I looked through the stack a missing form. Why didn't you turn in your consent form?" Mr. Kakito directed the question to a slightly pensive looking Davis.

The guest speaker also seemed interested in his answer. Tk cut his eyes in Davis direction silently praying the boy had an answer.

"Oh, about that, see what had happened was I-"

"He was at my house sir spending the night, I had already gotten my form signed but we forgot to stop by his house and get one of his parents to sign it." Tk interrupted before Davis could say something stupid.

Mr. Erion raised an eye brow in disbelief but Mr. Kakito nodded his head.

Mr. Kakito dismissed them from the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hey let's spy on Kakito." Davis said peeking through the window at the top of the door.

Tk rolled his eyes with little interest but followed Davis lead by putting his ear on the door to hear something.

"They're interesting, don't they kind of remind you of us at that age?" Erion laughed.

"No way, they're a bit more troublesome than we were." Kakito frowned standing near Erion.

The next movement shocked both of the conversation ease droppers.

"I'll see you later brother." Erion said hugging him.

Davis mouth dropped as he struggled to contain a round of laughter and Tk looked at him strange.

Tk and Davis tiptoed lightly away from the door so they wouldn't get caught. As the boys approached the end of the hall they broke into a full run until they were far enough away from the room.

Davis not being able to contain himself any longer fell to his knees convulsing in laughter. He punched the floor howling with enthusiasm.

Tk watched his friend acting crazy.

"I knew he couldn't be nice for no reason!" Davis exclaimed through his laughter.

"Ok, only you find that funny." Tk smiled amused shaking his head.

"Let's go, right now you're making me late for my _next_ class." Turning around Tk walked in the direction of his class.

"TS! Why, must you always suck the fun out of everything?" Davis asked jokingly while running after Tk.

"Someone has to keep you in line." Tk said grinning.

"I hope you both have an adequate reason for being in the hall."

Davis saw in front of him Mr. Kakito and Mr. Erion. The brotherly scene a few minutes before flashed in his head and he began to snicker.

"Sir, we were just on our way to class but I had to stop by my locker first." Tk said talking over Davis laughter, swiftly nudging him in the side.

Mr. Kakito nodded noticing Davis.

"Is their something funny to you Daisuke?" Mr. Kakito asked.

"No…erm nothing at all sir!" Davis calmed himself.

"Well, if that's all sir's we really must be getting to class!" Tk took Davis arm and dragged his friend quickly away from the teachers, not willing to receive another detention.

"Hmmm, interesting..." Erion said to Kakito.

"I know, kind of strange those ones. Now let's get to your car I have a fourty minute lunch break and I'm starving!"

"Fine, fine let's get you fed bro!" Erion laughed.

888888888888

"Detention wasn't so bad." Tk said

"If washing blackboards is your type of thing." I replied

"Well he could have made us do something else like-" Tk said

"Who cares, its over and your coming up with the excuse why we're late." I responded

"Really, don't I always." Tk gave a half crazed smirk.

When they got home they were immediately asked the reason for their tardiness. After explaining the situation Tk departed to his room while Davis was pulled aside by his mother to a separate room.

"I received some documents a couple of weeks ago Daisuke. Why didn't you tell me about this before I got a statement saying my ex-husband is in jail for a heinous number of crimes."

"Mom I was going to tell you tonight, I just wasn't sure how. You don't mind me staying here do you? I know you have your own family so you can tell me if I'm putting you out by staying." Davis told her nervously.

"You are not putting me out, I would like it very much if I could gain full custody of you. Would you mind it too much?" The newly wed Ishida asked her son.

"Not at all mom." Davis smiled shyly.

"Good, well now I'm glad the paper work went through. These documents right here state that I have full custody of you. Would you like to look?"

Davis nodded holding the documents in his shaky hands. He read and noticed that his mother was not only one who had custody of him but so did Mr. Ishida. Davis gazed up at her in confusion.

"Oh did I forget to mention that Malcolm wanted to adopt you as his own. He's convinced you all should brothers, legally too." Diane smiled at her son.

"I…this is great. Thanks." Davis hugged her.

"I also wanted to let you know that tomorrow night my half brother is joining us for dinner. He couldn't make it to the wedding and I want him to meet my husband and our sons." Diane let her son go and ruffled his hair.

"You mean I get to meet my uncle tomorrow?" Davis asked excited.

"Yes, now go tell the others and remember to be on your best behavior tomorrow night ok."

"Sure mom, see ya!" Davis shouted running from the room upstairs to tell Tk the good news.

0000000000000

"That was one uneventful day." Matt said as he helped set the table. Apparently his new uncle was coming over and his step mom was absolutely frantic.

"Honey once your done setting up the dishes, come help me finish the rest of the meal!"

Matt finished the last set and went to the kitchen to give Diane a hand.

"What are you going to wear Davis?" Tk asked setting down his game controller, he lost anyway.

"Uh, what I'm wearin' now why?"

"Because everyone else is at least semi formal and you have on jeans and a t-shirt. You know what never mind, I'll go pick some clothes out for you." Tk went over to his closet and started throwing things on the bed.

"Here put this on, it's at least decent."

"Fine." Davis grabbed the clothes out of his hand and started changing.

"Great, a little warning next time." Tk turned around to find Davis some black shoes as he changed.

"That works, maybe you'll finally make a good impression the first time!"

"Whatever, I refuse to tuck this shirt in." Davis said tugging at his black dress shirt and kakis.

"Fair enough, neither am I."

They heard the doorbell ring.

"Davis, Tk could you please get the door we're almost done with dinner!" Diane shouted.

They left the room hastily and walked downstairs past the kitchen. The food was smelling good and Davis couldn't wait to eat.

"I'll go first Tp." Davis turned to him while unlocking the door.

"Whatever." Tk grinned. Suddenly his grin faded into a stare of shocked horror.

"What?" Davis asked turning towards the open door. His face mirrored Tk's.

000000000000000000

(POVpoint of view)

Alright that's it for chapter 15 hope you all enjoyed it now head over to 16! But don't forget to R&R (Read & Review)!

TG101


	16. Breaking Through

Breaking Through

Chapter 16-Final

AGES_, just incase anyone forgot_  
Davis- 13  
Ken, Tk, Kari- 13  
Tai, Matt- 16  
Diane-35  
Katsu Kakito-24  
Erion-28

Well, this is the closing of Breaking Through! Thank you everyone whose reviewed and read over the years. I hope you all like this last chapter, enjoy!

888888888888888888

_You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feelin like you're not good enough  
You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are_

_You never you think you measure up  
Never smart or cool, or pretty enough  
Always feeling different from all the rest, oh  
You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in  
I think you're perfect in the skin you're in  
You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah_

chorus  
You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional

"Exceptional" by JOJO

8888888888888888888888888

"T…Tk, are you seeing the same thing I am?" Davis asked incredulously.

"Heck, I hope not, it'd be like one of my worst nightmares coming true." Tk shuddered

"Boys, have you invited the guest in?" Diane asked walking past the shell shocked boys.

"Diane!" The man said recognizing her.

"For a moment I thought we were at the wrong house." The other man laughed.

"No this is it, now you both come in so I can introduce you!"

Tk and Davis stood there for an extra moment before Diane gave them a look. Matt was already in the living room as was Malcolm.

"Everyone this is my step brother Katsu Kakito and his brother Erion." Diane introduced.

Malcolm shook each of their hands and began to introduce the family.

"This is my eldest son Matt, his brother Tk and my step son Davis."

"Yeah we've already met!" Davis blurted out then covered his mouth.

"Diane, Kakito's our teacher." Tk pointed out in a daze. Still hoping it was some sort of bad dream.

"That's wonderful sweetheart so this should make everything much more easier! Please Katsu and Erion follow me to the kitchen." Diane said leading them away as Malcolm followed.

Davis sighed with relief when they departed trying not to scream out loud in frustration.

"This is so hilarious! The irony!" Matt laughed at his brother's misfortune.

"Shut up!" Tk said turning around to face his brother.

"You're just mad the teacher you guys have been dissing turned out to be related. I'll be laughing about this for years." Matt said as he left to follow everyone to the dining area.

"This is all your fault Davis!"

"What, don't blame this on me, it's my moms fault, she's the one related to him!"

"Whatever, I'm still gonna strangle you!" Tk jumped toward Davis.

"You looser!" Davis exclaimed running from Tk.

"Say it to my face!" Tk said

"Yeah, too busy running." Davis replied sprinting across the room. He collided with another body falling to the floor.

"Ow…" Davis picked himself off the floor.

"You guys cause as much trouble at home as you do at school don't you?" Katsu Kakito sighed.

"Erg your not even suppose to be here, why do I always have such crappy luck?" Davis said.

"Because you're you and also lucky Kakito saved you this time."

Davis stuck out is tongue.

"Real mature, I'm gonna find Matt." Tk calmly went to the dining room.

"I think that guy's bipolar." Davis said watching Tk turn the corner.

"Who knows, it's not too hard with you as a brother... Anyway I came to talk to you real quick." Katsu said

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Ok, what's up?"

"I wanted to call a truce with you I mean you're my nephew so I would like to get to know you."

"I guess." Davis shrugged.

"I know we haven't gotten along well in the past but I hope we can change that and build some form of relationship. So if you ever want to talk or anything I'm here, ok. You're family, and well I love you." Katsu told him sincerely.

"You barely even know me." Davis whispered trying to place all the thoughts running across his head. How could someone say they love him without even knowing him?

"I mean it though, I'd love any kid of my sister's and I look forward to getting to know you and Tk outside of school."

"Um, ok." Davis replied slightly embarrassed, not knowing what else to say.

Caught off guard Davis felt himself pulled into a tight embrace.

"You are way to touchy feely." Davis said tramped in his uncles bear grip.

"I agree with you. Now come on you two the food's ready and your sister's about to go crazy if we don't all hurry in the dining room." Erion said saving Davis.

"Whatever..." Katsu replied grabbing his brother Erion's shirt leaving Davis to follow.

0000000000000

"The boys right now are considering whether to change their name to Ishida. I think it would be delightful." Diane smiled at the light conversation.

"I believe so too." Malcolm agreed.

"Oh didn't you say the boys were in your class, please tell me how they are behaving?" Diane asked.

Tk and Davis glanced at each other gulping. There was so much they could get in trouble for right now, maybe if they were lucky Katsu might not say anything. Yeah right.

"Well I can tell you an example from the other day. I told everyone a few days ago to get a consent form signed to watch a movie in class. Davis didn't get his consent formed signed and they were both late so I gave them detention yesterday."

"So that's where you were Takeru, we will discuss this further later on." Malcolm said looking firmly at both Davis and Tk.

"Well, we wouldn't have known about it a couple of days ago. You see Davis has just come to live with us permanently." Diane replied looking at her brother Katsu.

"What do you mean? Where was he before?" Katsu asked curiously.

Matt glanced at Tk who looked at Davis wondering how he would react to his mother's answers.

"He was living with my criminal of an ex-husband..."

Katsu tilted his head becoming instantly interested in this new topic. He knew next to nothing about his sister's ex-husband and certainly even less about Davis.

"Why do you refer to your ex as that?" Erion asked

"Because it's true and he is certainly the reason why Davis is now in our permanent care. I hope he rots in jail forever." Diane stated passionately.

"That's amazing! Does anyone want some more food?" Tk asked raising the first thing he could find trying to steer the attention away from this topic. They went through a lot of trouble to keep everything a secret. He was not willing to have Davis mom ruin it all. For some reason Davis wasn't even reacting so automatically that left the work for him.

"No we're alright on the food dear, anyway…." Diane continued the story of how she took Jun and left Davis in the care of his father.

Erion looked at Tk suspiciously he was always rather instinctual when someone was trying to divert attention. After all he'd done just that plenty of times.

"He's in jail, what happened?" Katsu asked in shock. This was the first he heard of his sister's ex-husband being in jail.

"Wait, would you be referring to the Motomiya man that was in the news for organizing a crime, stealing and attempted murder?" Shiro asked placing the names together.

"Yep that's the one-"

"Are you guys sure you don't want rolls or anything, there's plenty." Tk interrupted again.

"Takeru, its fine if Diane wants to explain to them what happened. They are family so I'm sure Daisuke's former situation won't spread."

Tk sighed in defeat worried about his mute friend.

Davis stayed quite hoping his mother would stop talking about him. Katsu was smart enough to connect his lack of interest in the topic of safety to his father. He'd probably understand why Davis blew up. Especially now that she blabbed his father was in jail. He lied about it the first time for a reason and now everyone would look at him with some form of sympathy. With every piece of information his mother revealed about him the higher his level of anger grew until it was uncontainable.

"What else are you going to tell them? How he left me at home for weeks at a time or maybe that he's been hitting me since I was nine!" Davis blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"Urg!" Davis yelled realizing he was the one that just spilt the rest of his secret. Davis turned swiftly and walked out the dining area towards his room.

"Do you suppose I said too much too soon?" Diane asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just bit. Excuse me." Tk said following the path Davis took a few minutes before him.

"I'm sorry I…"

"It'll be alright Diane he'll come to terms with everything soon." Malcolm comforted.

"How about my brother and I go talk to him. I don't want him to think we're going to use it against him or that we don't care." Erion suggested.

"I think that would be fine, Matt will you help your father and I with the dishes?"

Matt nodded.

00000000000000

Tk opened Davis door gently and went in. He saw him standing in the middle of his room with his back faced away.

Davis smiled grimly. "I always have been a bit of a hot head."

"I know." Tk agreed, "She really had no right to spill everything in one night like that."

"Hmm… now he has something to hold over my head."

"That's not true Davis." Katsu said walking through the door with Erion following.

"Sorry the door was open, we weren't trying to ease drop." Erion told them.

"We just wanted to let you know that we're here for you if you ever want to talk or even a shoulder to cry on." Katsu said moving closer to where the boys were standing.

Davis snickered.

"I was just angry, trust me, I won't be needing anyone's shoulder to cry on. I'm fine."

"Not to mention it's all out his system." Tk muttered.

"Why don't you shove it Ts!"

"Rather not." Tk replied smugly.

After exchanging a few more words the older men left Tk and Davis to prepare for bed. Tk was spending the night in Davis room since Katsu and Erion were in his. They both changed into their night clothes and crawled in their respective beds.

Just then the door opened and Diane along with Malcolm stepped through. Diane went over and sat on Davis bed.

"Davis, I'm sorry. I just wanted to catch up with my brother so much that I became insensitive. I hope you can forgive me." Diane reached out to rub his hair.

"I've already forgiven you." Davis smiled hugging his mother.

"That's good because we wanted to tell you boys something before everything went belly up." Malcolm stated.

"You're going to be brothers."

"I know we're already brother's mom." Davis said knowingly.

"Davis I think she means older brothers." Tk told him.

"Yes we can't wait the decorators are coming soon for nursery designs. You boys are going to be so happy!" Diane exclaimed.

"That's wonderful mom congratulations."

"Congratulations." Tk echoed.

"Well you boys get some sleep alright." Malcolm and Diane hugged them both then left the room.

"You're gonna be ok now?" Tk asked curiously.

"I'll be fine."

"You better be it took a while for us to break through."

"I know." Davis yawned.

"Everything's going to be better from now on." Tk said.

"I know." Davis smiled lightly as he drifted off.

00000000000000000

Well that's the end of Breaking Through everyone! Thanks for bearing with me and reviewing. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

TG101


End file.
